Mi Propiedad
by Dellestar
Summary: Mi nombre es María Rossi y soy estudiante de química en la universidad. O lo era... hasta que llegó el fin del mundo: caminantes, zombies, seres ni muertos ni vivos. Jamás pensé que podría sobrevivir en un planeta así sin perder mi conciencia. Todas mis esperanzas de conservar mi humanidad se esfumaron cuando conocí a Negan...y me enamoré de él. [Negan/OC]
1. 1 Comienzo de la apocalipsis

Un día, siendo una niña, decidí crear una libreta de sueños. Desde que tengo memoria los libros me enamoran: historias de fantasmas, fantasía, viajes espaciales, amor... Miles de aventuras, miles de personajes que se quedaban en algún rincón de mi corazón. Junto a mi libreta, decidí crear mi propia historia. El libro de mi vida.

De alguna forma tenía que empezar. Quería que fuese un libro interesante, algo que le gustase a la gente. Un libro que realmente consiguiese enganchar a quien lo leyera, que otros pudiesen ser partícipes de mi vida en primera persona. Así que mi primer sueño fue tener una aventura.

No se cumplió cuando mi madre decidió apuntarme a gimnasia rítmica intentando que me alejase de los libros y tratase de cuidar un poco mi cuerpo y mi salud, dejando atrás mi infancia e intercambiándola por horas de entrenamiento.

A partir de ahí decidí olvidarlo. Mis sueños seguían escribiéndose en aquella libreta y luego tachándose cuando se completaban, uno tras otro, mientras el primero siempre se mantenía intacto.

\- Te lo digo en serio María - comenta Lily de mala gana, bebiendo de su zumo - Si no quieres seguir con el rollo de la gimnasia... ¡No sigas! - da un golpe con él en la mesa, reforzando su postura - Tu madre ya ni siquiera puede obligarte - pone la palma abierta frente a mí y ruedo los ojos con disconformidad - No me mires así, ya sabes lo que viene.

\- Ni idea - ironizo, sonriendo de medio lado - ¿Quieres que te choque?

\- Esa personalidad petulante tuya te traerá más problemas que alegrías - prosigue - ¡Pero no me distraigas! Volvamos a posar nuestra atención en mi preciosa mano. Es esta que tienes delante tuya - la mueve un poco aún con la palma abierta. Esto es surrealista - Por si no lo habías notado.

\- El sarcasmo no te va.

\- Tienes veinte años - baja un dedo - con lo que creo que ya eres mayorcita. Si puedes mirar al profesor Laufeyson como lo miras y hacer con él lo que haces...creo que también puedes decidir sobre lo que quieres hacer en tu vida.

\- Yo no he hecho nada con el profesor Laufeyson - gruño por lo bajo, enfadada - Y estoy harta de que todo el mundo lo comente.

\- Sí bueno, todos sabemos que sueñas con hacer _algo_ con él. Pero ese no es el tema que nos ocupa - vuelve a mover la mano frente a mí y ruedo los ojos - Segundo - hace una pausa dramática mientras coge el tenedor con la mano libre para comerse los macarrones del menú de hoy - Te escapaste de casa hace... ¿Cuánto hace?

\- Cuando conseguí la beca para estudiar aquí, no hace mucho - me cruzo de brazos y respondo bajito, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa.

\- ¡Hace años! - exagera ella haciendo danzar un macarrón pinchado en su tenedor. Se lo come. Adoro los macarrones - Hace mucho. - repite al notar mi cara de exasperación - Y todavía tienes que aguantar los correos de tu madre mandándote mierdas varias sobre concursos de gimnasia artística o como se llame eso.

\- Simplemente los ignoro, no es para tanto - bebo un trago de agua - Y se les llama competiciones.

\- ¿¡Por eso tengo que estar en ayunas de fiestas con mi mejor amiga!? - exclama poniéndose en pie y dando un golpe a la mesa. Salto un poco en la silla por la sorpresa y vuelvo a serenarme rápidamente. Sonrío al notar todas las miradas nosotras. Algo en mi interior me empuja a saludar a todo el mundo y mandarlos al infierno, pero creo que tengo que ser amable. ¿Tengo que ser amable? - NO María. Esto es algo serio. - vaya, ha pensado que me río de ella - Sigues yendo a esas estúpidas clases en las que te tiras HORAS abriéndote de piernas mientras nosotros, tus amigos, estamos llenando nuestro organismo de la bendita sustancia que es el alcohol. ¿Qué vas a conseguir así en la vida?

\- Tener un cuerpo sano - miro hacia mi plato, jugando a hacer dibujitos de tomate con la punta del tenedor mientras Lily se decide a menos hablar y más comer. Prefiero no pensar en que me ha acusado de abrirme de piernas.

\- Tinir in cierpo sini - se burla con voz aguda.

\- Ni siquiera lo has hecho bien, se te han escapado vocales - apunto, alejando la bandeja de mí con una sonrisa lobuna - Además, me empieza a gustar eso de dar volteretas hacia atrás y tal.

\- Dimito - eleva las manos, rindiéndose - Si no sales de fiesta jamás te olvidarás del profesor Laufeyson. Destruye tu vida como quieras.

\- Quizá me sirva algún día ¿sabes? - elevo las cejas, ignorando la referencia al profesor.

\- Ajá.

En ese momento estaba estudiando química en una de las múltiples universidades de Estados Unidos, aunque no se podría decir múltiple. Es una de las pocas universidades de ciudad pequeña. Cuando mi madre me dijo que me había apuntado a una escuela superior de gimnasia para participar en las Olimpiadas, no pude evitar tener una pelea con ella, que no sirvió de nada. Al final, tuve que hacer un examen de ingreso por mi cuenta, evitando decírselo, y conseguí una beca con casi todo pagado. Por las mañanas asisto a mis clases, por la tarde trabajo en un café cercano a la universidad para pagar el alquiler del piso que comparto con Lily y los fines de semana doy clases de gimnasia. Realmente no entiendo por qué continúo, es algo que me he planteado muchas veces, pero creo que simplemente no sabría vivir sin eso: es algo con lo que he crecido a lo largo de mi vida.

\- Anda, vamos a casa - bufa Lily recogiendo su bandeja. Yo la sigo - Hoy nos hemos librado de fregar los platos comiendo aquí pero creo que los ahorros no nos dan para tanto...y más si queremos irnos de vacaciones.

\- No seas tan negativa - dejo mi bandeja saliendo junto a ella del recinto. - No nos viene mal permitirnos un lujo. Ninguna sabemos cocinar, y eso es un asco.

\- Si te pusieses a leer las recetas en vez de tus libros de friki quizá nos saldrían las cosas.

\- ¿Quieres que te responda al comentario? - pregunto entornando los ojos, amenazándola con la mirada.

\- No, Jesús. Cada vez que me respondes me apuñalas el corazón.

Nos sentamos en la parada del autobús, levemente entretenidas con la charla.

\- ¿Sabes? Necesito ese nuevo rímel que han sacado al mercado, ya sabes, ese verde - elevo las cejas y la miro como si fuese idiota.

\- ¿Verde? Lily, tienes los ojos verdes... ¿No crees que sería un tanto...verde? ¿Dónde está el contraste?

\- Adoro mis ojos verdes - comenta con ensoñación - Pero eh, no me juzgues, tú tienes el pelo cobrizo...¿Cobrizo? - tras unos segundos de duda sobre el color exacto, prosigue sin darle importancia - y los ojos grises y te pones rímel negro...Cuando te la la real gana de maquillarte un poco.

\- Eso que acabas de decir no tiene ni pizca de sentido - rueda los ojos frente a mí, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es lo mismo que has dicho tú, salvo que no has podido añadir mi pelo a la ecuación porque es rojo y tus colores son más...parecidos. Por lo tanto tú has dicho dos cosas y yo tres. Te he vencido en este duelo de sarcasmos, mi adorada amiga.

Prefiero no decir nada, girando la cabeza hacia la ventanilla. En ocasiones, muchas ocasiones, mi vida me cansa demasiado. Su rumbo, más bien. En el mundo hay demasiadas personas inútiles. Aunque adoro a Lily con todo mi corazón, a veces simplemente no soy capaz de soportar sus comentarios...¿incoherentes? Es una soledad especial en el alma. A veces simplemente me siento como...como si nadie me comprendiese. Voy a pasarme la vida sola.

Ni siquiera debería estar pensando esto.

Llegamos al piso casi de noche, después de haber perdido la tarde comprando el bendito rímel de color verde.

\- Voy a hacer palomitas para cenar y nos ponemos una peli - propone y yo asiento, dejándome caer en el sofá, encendiendo la tele y eligiendo el canal de las noticias. No puedo creer lo que veo.

¿Estoy soñando?

¿Esto es una película? No, estoy en el canal de las noticias ¿El día de los inocentes tal vez?

\- ¡Lily!

Mi amiga llega corriendo con una bolsa de patatas.

\- Es la primera vez que... - abre mucho los ojos, clavándolos en la televisión - me gritas...

"... Se cree que es una enfermedad similar a la rabia en los animales - prosigue la presentadora rubia, pasando varios papeles frente a ella con velocidad - Tenemos nuevas noticias relacionadas con este suceso. Les dejamos con Luc Montagnier, virólogo y activista anti-vacunas..."

Miro a Lily de reojo y prácticamente salto del sofá, dirigiéndome a mi mesita de noche mientras la voz de Luc Montagnier resuena en la televisión.

" No tenemos claro el origen del virus - comienza, pasándose la mano por la frente, llena de sudor - Pero el ejército lo está controlando y no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico. Los sujetos presentan signos de mordeduras, así que podemos suponer que la infección se pasa a través de heridas producidas por personas infectadas"

Abro el cajón de la mesita, sacando un fajo de billetes que habíamos estado ahorrando para ir de vacaciones y me lo echo al bolsillo.

\- ¿María? - pregunta Lily con miedo, observando las personas infectadas morder a otras en la televión. Una de ellas incluso se lanza hacia el cámara y se pierde la señal.

" Volveremos en breve informándoles del suceso. Hemos tenido un problema con la señal..."

\- Quédate aquí y que no se te ocurra abrir la puerta a nadie - cojo el manojo de llaves, posando mi mano en el pomo de la puerta con indecisión.

\- ¿Dónde narices vas? - Lily se levanta del sofá teniendo siempre un ojo puesto en la televisión. - Acaba de salir el presidente pidiendo que nos quedemos en nuestras casas mientras preparan la cuarentena.

\- Soy estudiante de química y esa mierda - señalo a la televisión - No es ni mucho menos normal. Eso no es una enfermedad normal. Más vale prevenir que curar. - dicho eso abro el cajón del mueble junto a la puerta de salida y saco una pistola, metiéndomela en la parte de atrás de los pantalones.

\- ¿Estás diciéndome que nos acercamos a una apocalipsis zombie? - se ríe, ignorando que acabo de coger el arma- María, posiblemente sea una noticia del día de los inocentes o algún rarito liándola. No te dejes llevar por tus sueños extraños. - se pasa la mano por el pelo - La verdad es que molaría un montón que fuese una apocalipsis ¿eh? Sería una de las únicas mujeres vivas, súper sexy y asesina de zombies.

Abro la puerta y la cierro tras de mí, cogiendo aire. Quizá...quizá estoy haciendo el idiota. Quizá Lily y yo nos quedamos sin vacaciones por mis tontos sueños.

Niego levemente, sacando mi libreta negra del bolsillo de mi abrigo. Siempre la llevo encima junto con un boli. Siempre.

Sin mucho que pensar tacho la primera frase.

\- Verdad o mentira... hacer esta estupidez se puede considerar una aventura.


	2. 2- Soñadora

Bajo del tercer piso, donde se encuentra nuestro apartamento, por las escaleras. Todo parece normal. Quizá Lily tiene razón y solo era un anuncio de una película pero...¿En qué anuncio de películas sale el mismísimo presidente?

No, no puedo dudar en este momento. Me arrepentiré después, seguro. Por suerte a una manzana de aquí cuento con un súper. Me desplazo rápido, de manera segura, tratando de ignorar el vello de mi nuca erizándose. No soy una persona que se caracterice por su valentía y llevo bastante dinero encima.

Entro al establecimiento y me fijo a mi alrededor. Varias madres con sus hijos hacen compras de última hora, un señor de avanzada edad observa las frutas y todo parece tranquilo. Quizá me estoy volviendo paranoica.

Pero esas imágenes...puedo sacrificar ponerme morena en una playa del Caribe por esas imágenes. O por el simple sentimiento de adrenalina que recorre mis venas en este momento.

Saludo con la mano a Sally, la cajera, compañera mía de la facultad.

\- ¡Ey María! No te esperaba por aquí - comenta, apoyándose en la caja - ¿Vienes a por macarrones? - se queda un poco pensativa - O bueno, en tu tierra se llaman _penne_. ¿Vienes a por _pennes_ María? - se ríe ante su propio chiste. Luego se pone mortalmente seria - Maldita sea, algún día tienes que invitarme a comer pasta. Tienes que hacerla como una diosa. Y yo...¡ADORO LA PASTA!

Contengo las ganas de coger la pistola de mis pantalones y abrirle un boquete en la frente.

\- Que sea italiana no va ligado directamente a que sepa cocinar pasta Sally.

\- María Rossi, diosa y señora de las pizzas - susurra Sally, aún en su mundo. Decido ignorarla y proseguir mi camino, acercándome a coger un carro de una de las esquinas.

Sally parece darse cuenta de que me he ido, porque sus ojos se posan en mí.

\- Oh, tenemos las conservas en descuento - comenta desde lejos ya con un tono más profesional, aunque no parece demasiado profesional con esos lazos en sus dos trenzas - Compre una conserva, métala en la reserva.

\- ¿Te lo has inventado tú? - pregunto al pasar a su lado, ya con el carrito en mi poder.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Te gusta?

" _La humanidad está condenada_ "

\- Díselo a todos los clientes que pasen, seguro que aumentan las ventas.

Después de hacer mi buena obra del día, viendo la cara de felicidad de Sally, me dirijo, de hecho, al pasillo de las conservas. Si mi intuición se equivoca -que es lo más probable - Lily me internará en un manicomio por hacerla estar a base de conservas... ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres? Ya veré hasta dónde llega mi paranoia.

Meto la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, siendo consciente del fajo de billetes.

" _Podemos hacer una fiesta de conservas después de que digan que todo esto es una mísera broma_ "

Mi teléfono vibra justo cuando llego a la sección de conservantes. Lo saco y observo en la pantalla: "Mamá" mientras sigue vibrando. Me quedo unos segundos quieta, pensando si coger o no la llamada hasta que finalmente la rechazo, volviendo mi mirada a las latas de conservas. No quiero saber nada de estúpidas competiciones ahora mismo, ya la llamaré después.

Carne, tomate, atún, sardinas, verduras varias...

\- Lily va a matarme.

Me paseo con el carrito lleno de latas por el resto de los pasillos. Podríamos estar un mes en el piso con eso. Nos vendrán bien para la época de exámenes.

Un niño se queda mirando mi carrito con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabiendo muy bien si se trata de una broma o qué. Le saco la lengua. Me mira como si le hubiese acribillado el corazón. Niños.

Cojo también varias bolsas de patatas fritas, algunos refrescos y pipas. Al menos así realmente parecerá que monto una fiesta cuando pague todo.

Viendo que no me cabe nada más en el carro lo dejo junto a Sally, a la que se le cae el chicle de la boca.

\- Cuida tu lengua - le suelto como un acto reflejo y me aclaro la garganta - ¿Puedes cobrármelo?

Se recompone un poco de la impresión, viendo con tristeza su chicle tirado en el suelo.

\- ¿Puedes pagar esto? - niega un poco, sacándose otra caja de chicles de su uniforme de trabajo - Retiro la pregunta, la cambio por otra mejor - se lo echa a la boca - ¿Qué narices pretendes hacer con todo esto María? Siento lo de la broma de los macarrones, no te la tienes que tomar tan en serio.

\- Es para una fiesta que voy a hacer en casa - me excuso, sintiendo la pistola contra mi trasero. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? - Voy a por otras cosas que necesito.

\- ¿Una mega fiesta? ¿Tú? - es lo último que escucho, internándome en el pasillo de los utensilios de cocina. Una señora se avanzada edad me tapa los cuchillos.

\- Disculpe, ¿me permite?

La señora me echa un vistazo, asintiendo amablemente.

\- Perdona muchacha, a veces me quedo quieta en un lugar pensando cosas de anciana.

Cojo un cuchillo jamonero y otro de deshuesar, además de unas gasas, alcohol y unos coleteros. Nunca vienen mal. Cuando vuelvo a la caja Sally lleva la mitad de las conservas acumuladas en el otro lado. Una gota de sudor frío cae por mi cara al ver el precio.

Dejo los cuchillos y las gasas sobre la cinta transportadora y espero pacientemente hasta que termine.

\- Visto lo visto... No sé si esto será en el campo, ya que no me has invitado - pasa una lata de judías.

\- Aún no he invitado a nadie - me excuso - ¿Por qué me preguntas si es en el campo?

Mete la mano debajo del mostrador y saca cinco tipos distintos de navajas, presentándomelas mientras coge otra lata, esta vez de tomate.

\- ¿Te mola alguna? No están mal de precio y para abrir las latas te vienen de miedo.

Miro el precio mientras me toco inconscientemente el bolsillo. De perdidos al río.

\- Me llevo esa - señalo una negra con bordes plateados.

\- ¡Genial! Mi jefe va a estar encantado con mi lema publicitario. En ti ha hecho mella DEL TODO chica - pasa unos pepinillos entretenida, llegando ya al final - ¿Con tarjeta o en efectivo?

\- En efectivo - comento sacando el fajo de billetes mientras miro la factura antes de arrepentirme.

\- - le taladro con la mirada pero ni siquiera lo nota. Está mirando el fajo de billetes con los ojos brillantes. - María Rossi, diosa y señora de las pizzas, ricachona escondida. ¿Sabes? Realmente pensaba que el profesor Laufeyson te dejaba que te lo tirases por las tetas pero era una hipótesis no confirmada. ¡Ahora se confirma una nueva! ¿Le has prometido un cochazo?

\- Yo no me... - bufo - da igual.

Para qué tratar de desmentir un rumor que conoce media facultad. No quiero ni plantearme lo que dirán de mí a partir de hoy...si existe un mañana claro.

\- ¿¡Qué has hecho María!?

Hago una mueca de fastidio cuando escucho a Lily gritar en cuanto entro al apartamento con dos bolsas llenas de conservas. Y aún me quedan cinco o seis al lado del ascensor.

\- Sujétame la puerta - es la única explicación que le doy. Cuando estoy segura de que me hace caso voy entrado bolsas ante su atenta mirada, que se va abriendo más y más. - Esta es la última.

Observo el montón de bolsas en la entrada y la mirada iracunda de mi amiga.

\- No pienso hablar de esto ahora - susurra, negándose a creerlo - No pienso...

\- Lily yo... realmente... - al notar su tono siento, por primera vez, la necesidad de explicarme.

\- No. Simplemente... No. Era una broma - me explica - Una estúpida broma y tú... ¿Cuánto te has gastado? ¿De nuestro dinero? Porque debo suponer que todo esto no puede ser tuyo. ¿Esto es el dinero de las vacaciones?

\- Lily...

No me permite hablar, está demasiado enfadada. Entra en su cuarto y cierra la puerta. Yo también cierro la mía con cuidado, dejándome caer en la cama. Una broma. Todo había sido una broma.

Cojo la pistola de mis pantalones y la dejo sobre la mesita, al igual que mi libreta, guardando el suelto en el cajón. Viva yo y mis ansias de aventura. Mi deseo por cambiar la rutina diaria. Me acuesto así, con ropa, dejando que algunas lágrimas caigan por mis mejillas.

No soy más que una idiota.


	3. 3- Mi primer ser humano

A la mañana siguiente no me levanto. Escucho las bolsas sacudirse al pasar Lily por allí y luego su portazo. Jamás he faltado a clase, pero este será el primer día.

No es como si Laufeyson me echase de menos, ni sabe que existo. Ese maldito ser seductor. Las mates nunca me han gustado tanto.

A quién quiero engañar.

Termino por levantarme, derrotada y me acerco a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche. Pateo una bolsa de conservas que hay en mi camino y me siento, apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano, observando el microondas dar vueltas.

Abro una bolsa de ositos de chocolate y empiezo a comer, ahogándome en mis propias penas. Quizá deba plantearme escoger el camino que me ha puesto frente a frente mi madre.

Me como otro osito.

Maldita droga que engorda.

Sin duda estar comiendo ositos en casa en vez de ir a clases es algo muy productivo.

Me levanto y voy hacia mi cuarto bolsa de ositos en mano y cojo mi libreta de la mesita, abriéndola en el acto por la primera página. "Tener una aventura" está tachado, cómo no y creo que debe permanecer así. Ya no hay aventura que valga, solo la que mi madre ha planteado para mí. La aventura de la condena: vivir mi vida haciendo algo que odio.

Mi madre...

¡Mi madre!

Tanteo mis bolsillos en busca del teléfono. Ayer con todo el drama se me pasó llamarla. Enciendo el móvil y veo que no tengo más llamadas perdidas. ¿El mundo se está acabando o qué? Suele insistir hasta que se lo cojo por no oírla.

Marco el número rodando los ojos y espero, golpeando el suelo con un pie impacientemente. Me echo un osito a la boca, esperando. Al final me salta el contestador.

\- Quizá deba llamar a papá...

Un gran estruendo en la calle hace que me levante como un resorte, y la alarma de un coche resuena en el exterior formando un gran alboroto. Me acerco rápidamente a la ventana, viendo el panorama.

Dos coches se han estrellado en la calle de nuestro piso, formando una gran humareda y una cola tras ellos. Ruedo los ojos al ver a los demás coches de la fila pitar desesperados. ¿Son idiotas? Lo que deberían hacer es ayudar a los heridos. Estoy a punto de bajar a echar una mano cuando la veo, a través de la multitud.

La anciana de anoche del supermercado, sobre uno de los peatones. Parece estar comprobándole el pulso. Que una pobre anciana tenga que estar sola ayudando mientras la gente...¿Huye?

Me fijo mejor, decidida a no apartar los ojos de la escena. La anciana se yergue levemente, dejando verle bien la cara. Una cara llena de sangre por la víctima que se está comiendo.

Que se está comiendo...

No me lo pienso, simplemente salgo corriendo hacia la puerta y pongo todos los seguros que tiene. Luego rebusco en el mueble debajo de la tele. El portátil de Lily debe estar ahí.

Bingo.

Lo enciendo y en la pantalla de inicio me aparecen en mayúscula, brillantes y peligrosas, las letras de la palabra "contraseña". Me quedo unos segundos con los ojos cerrados. Hasta entonces la contraseña había sido LxM - Laufeyson x María - pero posiblemente la ha borrado por los comentarios hirientes que se ganaba por mi parte cada vez que lo comentaba.

\- Bien... relájate María - me masajeo la sien, pensativa. No tengo ni idea de qué puede ser salvo algo que haya estado en su mente en ese momento.

Pruebo con su fecha de nacimiento, la mía, las típicas de tres ceros y tres nueves pero nada. El jaleo de la calle va a lograr hacerme perder la cabeza. Está bien.

"pelirrojapeligrosa"

Nada. Lanzo un suspiro.

"rimelverde"

El ordenador arranca. Elevo los brazos, triunfante y en cuanto tengo acceso al escritorio voy a Youtube y busco vídeos de supervivencia a la par que me los descargo. No vienen para nada mal, teniendo en cuenta lo que se acerca si no logran pararlo. Miro de reojo las bolsas llenas de comida y sonrío. Quizá todavía no estoy tan loca como parece.

De repente la imagen de Lily aparece en mi mente.

¡Lily está en la universidad!

Me levanto y me lanzo hacia la puerta, decidida a ir a por ella. Cuando toco el pomo me quedo quieta, mirando a la puerta de madera frente a mí y los tres cerrojos que he echado. Una idea fugaz se cruza por mi mente, deteniéndome.

" _Si salgo ahí, moriré_ "

Pasándome la mano por el pelo, cojo el móvil de mi bolsillo y tanteo para llamarla. ¿Y si está en una situación de peligro y la condeno? No puedo hacerle eso tampoco. Por el contrario, me decido por los mensajes.

 _Lily ¿Estás bien?_

Me quedo unos segundos mirando la pantalla del móvil, esperando.

 _Lily está escribiendo_

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio al verlo.

 _Tienes que tener ovarios para hablarme María._

 _Y solo te respondo porque tú NUNCA escribes en clase._

¿Está en clase? Parece que todo va bien por allí. No puedo evitar volver a asomarme al exterior, viendo el caos que se ha formado en unos pocos minutos. Gente corriendo herida, con mordidas y arañazos. Algunos de los infectados persiguiéndoles en manada, otros devorando gente en el suelo. Algunos de los que habían sido atacados previamente...levantándose.

 _Escucha: Tienes que salir de ahí. Ya._

 _¿Qué narices significa eso? ESTOY EN CLASE. ¿Dónde estás tú?_

 _En casa. Viendo cómo las personas se devoran unas a otras_

 _Por la ventana_

 _.Real_

 _Voy a ser médico María, y no puedo seguir ..._

 _Mira, se acabó. Nunca me han importado tus locuras_

 _Pero estoy en clase, te he cogido creyendo que es importante_

 _Hablamos en casa_

 _¡ES IMPORTANTE!_

 _Estás en peligro ¡Maldita sea!_

 _¡Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida!_

Viendo que no me coge el teléfono echo un vistazo a la puerta y luego a la ventana. No podía salir ahí. No podía desperdiciar mi vida así... Soy demasiado cobarde para desperdiciar mi vida así.

Me siento en el sofá, colocando el portátil sobre mis piernas, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y abriéndolos segundos después con decisión. Cojo el móvil, mordiéndome el labio y dejando caer una sola lágrima.

 _Adiós Lily._

No voy a llorar. No me voy a arrepentir. Lo he intentado. Esa idea se mantiene en mi mente durante unos segundos, autoengañándome.

Lo he intentado, lo he intentado, lo he intentado.

Cierro el móvil, dejándolo sobre la mesa y me centro en el portátil.

Era hora de ver unos vídeos de supervivencia.

Han pasado... ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Ni siquiera estoy segura. Cuando se acabaron las conservas, salí al supermercado a por más. Nadie parecía haber pasado por allí tras la masacre. Nadie parecía quedar vivo en esa pequeña ciudad. Ahí fue cuando me atacó mi primer infectado. Entré en pánico en cuanto se abalanzó sobre mí y utilicé mi pistola en un acto reflejo, volándole la cabeza. No sabía que el ruido les atraía. Lo aprendí por las malas. La sangre del muerto me rebozó y por unos segundos no notaron mi presencia, hasta que mi olor se coló a través de la putrefacción que cubría mi piel. Aprendí también a camuflarme ese día.

Y aprendí, a base de perder la esperanza, que quizá yo sea la última persona viva del mundo.

Sé que ha pasado un otoño. También un invierno. Robé - si al acto se le puede considerar robar - dos pistolas automáticas de una tienda de armas del centro de la ciudad, así como un arco, un carcaj con flechas y varios cuchillos de caza. Sin duda son mejores que el cuchillo jamonero que compré tiempo atrás. Además, casi no pude contener la alegría al descubrir dos silenciadores entre unas cajas en la parte de atrás de la tienda. Soy una chica con suerte.

Transformé, en algún momento de aburrimiento, mi vestuario. Me puse una camiseta de tirantes negra para tener más movilidad contra los muertos, unos pantalones largos para evitar arañazos y unas botas, a las que les hice una pequeña rendija y las cerré herméticamente introduciendo un trozo de cristal roto y afilado en la punta. Toda precaución es poca. También me puse guantes, tratando de protegerme las manos de las flechas que estaba aprendiendo a disparar y dos brazaletes: si el muerto tiene ganas de comer, que muerda el cuero.

Al final pasaron los días conmigo metida en el piso, aprendiendo a disparar con el arco - las pistolas hacen demasiado ruido - , utilizando mis hasta entonces inservibles conocimientos de gimnasia para tratar de aprender algo de artes marciales, leyendo libros de medicina de Lily y observando a los muertos caminar como atontados por la calle.

No he vuelto a ver. Mi madre no me ha devuelto la llamada.

He perdido mucho. He perdido mis estudios, a mis amigos, posiblemente a mi familia...He perdido hasta mis sueños. Lo único que deseo perder y no he perdido aún es el miedo. A los gruñidos por la noche, las caras de los infectados en mis pesadillas.

Y hoy estoy apoyada en la ventana, mirando a la anciana del supermercado dar pasos lentos y torpes a lo largo de la acera. Desde ahí puedo ver la puerta del establecimiento. Quizá pueda pasarme y coger algo de champú, no parece que haya muchos infectados alrededor. Sé que al final tendré que irme de ese lugar, cuando agote los recursos del supermercado y tenga que internarme en la ciudad.

No se puede ir a la ciudad, allí están todos los muertos reunidos alrededor de un instituto del que todavía suena la campana. Además, el viaje es más largo que al supermercado de en frente y ya lo pasé suficientemente mal jugándome el pescuezo para ir a por las armas.

Entonces abro mucho los ojos, clavándolos en una figura humana. Ese infectado no camina atontado ni encorvado. Se mueve de forma sutil, como si danzase, fundiéndose con las sombras con la mirada fija en el súper. Durante unos segundos su mirada se clava en el piso y yo me agacho, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, sopesando las posibilidades.

Eso de ahí abajo es un ser humano, uno de verdad. Es el primero que veo desde el comienzo del fin. Mi instinto me pide que baje corriendo las escaleras del piso y me lance hacia él para abrazarle, pero no me engaño. Los muertos son una amenaza, sí, al igual que los hombres. La humanidad ha cometido grandes atrocidades y yo no sé si ese hombre es bueno o es malo. Yo no dejo de ser una mujer por muchas volteretas que dé.

Aguanto la respiración cuando alguien da tres toques a la puerta con el puño cerrado. Alguien, no algo. Un muerto no hace ese sonido. Creo que ha sido un sueño pero cuando se repite desenfundo una de mis pistolas y me acerco a la mirilla.

Que Dios me dé fuerzas.


	4. 4- Adiós hogar

\- ¿Hola? - el extraño no alza la voz. Al parecer es consciente de los muertos.

" _Maldita sea María, por supuesto que es consciente de los muertos, seguramente ha pasado por esto ahí afuera a diferencia de ti_ "

\- Oye, me ha parecido ver a alguien desde abajo. No voy a hacerte nada - trata de convencerme con voz suave - Estoy buscando provisiones y mi furgo se ha quedado sin gasolina en el linde de la ciudad. Me he internado viendo que no hay muchos caminantes y he descubierto ese supermercado - se explica - Al girar la vista te he descubierto en la ventana y he decidido subir.

Echo un ojo por la mirilla de la puerta. Me encuentro frente a mi a un hombre atlético, de pelo largo y castaño y barba bastante abundante. Me quedo unos segundos mirando sus ojos azul cielo, buscando mentira en ellos. Al no encontrarla y justo cuando se está girando para irse, quito los tres pestillos y abro la puerta, manteniendo las distancias y apuntándolo con la pistola.

Él se queda unos segundos sorprendido al verme y luego me regala una gran sonrisa, levantando los brazos.

\- Me llamo Paul Rovia - se presenta - Aunque todo el mundo me llama Jesús.

\- ¿Vas armado? - pregunto analizándole de arriba a abajo. Se le ve demasiado bien aseado como para estar solo en esta apocalipsis.

El hombre saca una pistola de sus pantalones y me la tiende. Yo la cojo rápidamente, guardándomela en el lugar en el que debería estar la mía.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Bueno, sé artes marciales, pero eso no puedo entregártelo.

Le hago un gesto para que pase sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma. Cierro la puerta y la aseguro.

\- Vaya, esto es bastante alucinante - comenta mirando mi televisión, recubierta con cojines y con una diana pintada con maquillaje en el centro. Mi mirada se posa en el arco, apoyado contra la pared junto a la televisión, pero al ver que no hace ningún movimiento extraño para cogerlo me relajo un poco - ¿Sabes disparar?

\- He aprendido a base de tutoriales de Youtube.

\- ¿Tienes internet? - sus ojos se abren, asombrado.

\- Me descargué unos vídeos de supervivencia cuando empezó todo. Me los vi seguidos tomando nota mientras se gastaba la batería - explico, relajándome paulatinamente con la charla - Para cuando se agotó tenía suficiente información como para ser autodidacta. No he salido de aquí desde que...desde que empezó todo.

Jesús echa un breve vistazo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Te importa que me siente? Estoy molido.

Me quedo estática unos segundos. Ese hombre parece demasiado pacífico para ser normal.

\- Puedes sentarte - nada más darle permiso, se deja caer sobre el sofá - Soy María Rossi. Disculpa que no me haya presentado - dejo su arma en una mesa y guardo la mía, aunque mantengo la mano sobre un cuchillo escondido en mi pantalón por si hace algún movimiento - Soy precavida.

\- Es normal, dado el mundo en el que vivimos. ¿Esta es tu casa?

Asiento, apoyándome en la pared.

\- Solo he salido un par de veces a por provisiones y armas - explico. No sé cuánto hace que no hablo con alguien pero eso me da más ganas de hablar - o a practicar el tiro al infectado cuando hay uno o dos.

\- Yo los llamo caminantes - me mira. Es agradable mirar a los ojos a otra persona.

\- ¿Quieres comer o beber? Está anocheciendo. Hay otro cuarto y puedes quedarte - no puedo creer que esté haciendo ese ofrecimiento y él tampoco parece creerlo. Debo estar desesperada por el contacto humano.

\- No te preocupes, tranquila - me sonríe de medio lado - No quiero tenerte toda la noche con la mano sobre el cuchillo. De todas formas debo volver a mi furgoneta.

Noto cómo el sonrojo sube por mi cuello hasta mis mejillas. A él parece divertirle eso, porque hace una mueca entretenida. En un acto de estupidez cojo su pistola y se la devuelvo.

\- Eres una caja de sorpresas María - acepta el arma guardándosela en el pantalón.

\- Sé reconocer la bondad en las personas - elevo los hombros - iré a por unas latas. Puedes darte una ducha si quieres. El agua está fría, pero es agua al fin y al cabo.

\- Yo también sé reconocer la bondad en las personas - me comenta antes de que me vaya - Vengo de una comunidad al este de aquí, a dos días de viaje. Se llama Hilltop. Somos en torno a cincuenta personas y es una zona segura.

Abro los labios sorprendida. Cincuenta personas. Viviendo en comunidad.

\- Tenemos una buena verja y vigilantes que nos protegen de los muertos. Vivimos en caravanas, pero podemos salir al aire libre y cultivamos gran parte de nuestra comida - sigue comentando, sin apartar la vista de mí - Yo suelo buscar comunidades para hacer trueques pero...no creo que haya problema con que vengas. También puedes quedarte aquí claro.

Me quedo unos segundos estática, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Una comunidad...personas con las que hablar, con las que compartir.

\- Yo... Tendría que pensármelo - Puede ser una trampa. Todo puede ser una trampa.

\- Lo entiendo.

Cojo dos latas de conserva de la cocina y las llevo al salón, utilizando mi navaja para abrirlas. Le entrego una a Jesús y ambos comemos, charlando como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida. No me había reído tanto desde antes del apocalipsis.

\- Y luego le dije: ¡Hermano! ¡Ese es mi tomate!

Lanzo una risotada y me aparto las lágrimas de la cara. Maldito chiflado. Él también se ríe brevemente.

\- ¿A ti te han robado algún tomate?

Niego, mordiéndome el labio para no volver a reírme. ¿Qué clase de tarado pregunta eso?

\- Mis padres vinieron desde Italia por temas de trabajo. Soy de Atlanta.

Jesús silba.

\- Eso está bastante lejos.

Asiento.

\- Me mudé por la universidad. Soy...era - me corrijo - Estudiante de química. Compartía el piso con mi mejor amiga, Lily, que estudiaba medicina. Desde que esto empezó no la he vuelto a ver. A mi me pilló en casa.

\- Lo lamento - me dice con sinceridad - Yo he perdido a mis amigos, mi familia, mi novio - advierto la última palabra - pero allí en Hilltop todos somos como una gran familia.

Sonrío de medio lado, imaginando el panorama. Un panorama que se me hace cálido y agradable.

\- Creo que me encantará ir a Hilltop contigo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Aceptas? - parece bastante feliz - Entiendo que pueda resultarte difícil alejarte del lugar que te ha acogido durante todo este tiempo y más con alguien que no conoces de nada.

\- Es hora de que me desligue -elevo los hombros, aunque algo dentro de mi se retuerce.- No puedo estar aquí encerrada, tengo que empezar a tomar riesgos.

\- Pues fantástico. Asaltamos el supermercado antes de que se vaya el sol, nos vamos a mi furgoneta y ponemos rumbo a Hilltop.

\- Puede que te dé otra alegría esta noche - comento con una media sonrisa.

\- No sé qué más puede sorprenderme - bromea.

\- Hay una tienda de armas cerca del centro de la ciudad. - sus ojos brillan - Se tarda media hora a pie en llegar pero la alarma del instituto sigue encendida así que la mayoría de infectados están allí. Fácil de entrar, fácil de salir.

\- Eso suena a bendición del cielo - lanza un suspiro - Teníamos armas, pero ya no. Hay otro grupo llamado los Salvadores. Nos quitan nuestros recursos y suministros a cambio de "protección" - hace las comillas con los dedos - que no necesitamos. No podemos hacer nada contra ellos y cada vez nos cuesta más defendernos de los caminantes.

\- Pues os voy a suplir de armas, cortesía de la casa.

\- Nos vas a suplir de armas - me corrige - Tú ya eres de los nuestros.

Jesús y yo hacemos inventario mientras metemos las cosas en la furgoneta. Él no puede verse más feliz. Durante la recolección de armas no hubo problema con ningún infectado, ni tampoco al recoger suministros. Casi todos, como bien había predicho, estaban concentrados en el instituto. Lo único malo es que ha caído la noche.

Lo que más me ha costado ha sido decidir qué me llevaba de la casa. Tengo muchos recuerdos, pero sé que eso solo es una pérdida de espacio. Al final terminé por llevarme los libros de medicina de Lily, mis armas y mi libreta.

Habíamos tenido que dar varios viajes con todo, pero con suerte la furgoneta estaba cerca. Cinco carritos de la compra después y teníamos todo listo.

\- Realmente no me puedo creer que haya llenado esto - le da unos golpes a la furgoneta - Gregory va a adorarnos cuando regresemos con este botín.

\- ¿Gregory?

\- Es el líder de Hilltop. Un maldito cobarde, pero hay que convivir con él hasta que otro mejor ocupe su puesto.

Asiento, pensativa. Realmente yo también soy una cobarde.

\- Ya solo queda la gasolina - suspiro - Mi sentido de la orientación es nulo pero hay una a un kilómetro más o menos del súper siguiendo la carretera.

Jesús lanza un vistazo al camino por donde hemos venido y luego al interior del bosque.

\- Pues sí que he tenido mala suerte. - sonríe mirándome - O buena. Si me hubiese quedado tirado allí no te hubiese conocido. -señala la carretera - Debe estar a unos 500 metros de aquí. Es a la entrada de la ciudad ¿no?

Asiento.

\- Pues demos un paseo bajo la preciosa luz de la luna.

Ambos caminamos a paso rápido por la carretera, atentos a cualquier gruñido. Yo especialmente tensa.

\- Allí - señala. Veo la gasolinera efectivamente a lo lejos - ¿Carrera?

\- Puede haber infectados - miro la gasolinera entornando los ojos, sacando mi arco y una flecha - ¿Sabes? Es bastante sorprendente tu...¿astucia? - comento para quitarme el miedo del cuerpo. No puedo evitar susurrar.

Sus ojos brillan de forma inteligente, entretenido con la conversación.

\- Mi astucia ¿eh?

\- En un segundo te estaba amenazando con una pistola y al siguiente somos amigos de toda la vida.

Eleva los hombros.

\- Será mi encanto natural - por la forma en la que lo dice sé que no es solo su encanto natural y realmente sí que sabe controlar a las personas. ¿Estaré cometiendo un error yéndome con él? - Además, nos conocemos ya de varias horas.

Cuando estamos frente a la gasolinera, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. No se ve nada a través de los cristales impregnados de suciedad y la propia oscuridad. Escucho un crujido a mi espalda y pego un bote, acercándome instintivamente a Jesús.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí a vigilar si así lo quieres - me pone la mano sobre el hombro y yo le miro de reojo - ¿Primera vez de noche?

Asiento.

\- A los caminantes, para matarles, hay que darles en la cabeza - explica. De forma automática entro en estado de atención. Después de tantas clases ya estoy acostumbrada a notar cuándo algo me va a servir y cuándo no. Sé que hay que darles en la cabeza, no sé cuánto tiempo he estado jugando al tiro al infectado - Es mejor utilizar cuchillos o... - se agacha y coge una tubería, dando un golpe con ella en su palma abierta - Cualquier cosa que dé buenos golpes.

\- ¿No es más fácil un tiro?

\- El ruido ¿recuerdas? - frunzo el ceño. Cierto. Por algo aprendí a usar el arco. Me sonrojo ante mi propia inutilidad - Pistola solo en caso de necesidad. - hace una pausa, pensativo - Si algo sale mal y te encuentras con una muchedumbre, date un baño de sesos. No te huelen. Eso puede salvarte la vida.

\- Entendido. - mis teorías se confirman.

\- ¿Crees que estás preparada para entrar? - asiento - ¿Completamente?

\- ¿Es que quieres entrar solo? - ruedo los ojos - Estoy todo lo segura que puedo. Deja de preguntarme.

Lanza una breve risa y comienza a darle golpes a la puerta.

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? - exclamo en un susurro.

\- Los atraigo. Atenta.

En pocos segundos un infectado se golpea contra la pared, retregándose contra los cristales desde dentro y llenándolos de sangre.

\- ¿Ves alguno más?

Niego.

\- Por ahora...no. Tampoco tengo visión nocturna - comento irónica, observando al infectado a través del cristal borroso.

Él me mira, bastante sorprendido en un principio. Luego me regala una media sonrisa.

\- Wow, ese humor tuyo es... explosivo - comenta observando al zombie - No es normal encontrarse a alguien tan sarcástico con un casi desconocido.

Con un golpe seco de tubería abre la puerta y pasa, dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde habíamos visto al muerto segundos antes. En breves segundos está definitivamente muerto en el suelo con un boquete en la cabeza.

\- ¿Ves algo de provecho? - echo una ojeada, pero solo veo oscuridad.

\- ¿Te respondo de nuevo con mi humor explosivo?

Entretenido, Jesús se gira hacia la salida.

\- Vamos a por gasolina, no merece la pena. Ya volveremos otro día.

Un crujido hace que me quede estática, observando la oscuridad. Jesús parece no haberlo oído y sale tranquilamente. Me mantengo quieta, con los ojos clavados en la penumbra.

Lanzo un suspiro al aire. Me lo he imaginado.

Justo cuando me estoy dando la vuelta un muerto se lanza hacia mí, tirándome al suelo. Lanzo un fuerte chillido, pataleando y agarrándolo del cuello, tratando de defenderme en vano. Estoy sufriendo un ataque de pánico en este mismo instante.

Justo cuando su mandíbula está a centímetros de mi cara, Jesús aparece, dándole una patada de noventa grados al infectado y destrozándole el cráneo con una tubería.

Cuando se agacha a comprobar mi estado, me lanzo hacia él abrazándolo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Quizá realmente, después de tanta preparación, no estoy lista para el mundo exterior. 


	5. 5- Víbora

Pasé dos meses más junto a Jesús y la comunidad de Hilltop. Al principio Gregory se había sorprendido con mi llegada, pero una rápida mirada lasciva recorriéndome el cuerpo le convenció para permitirme quedarme. Cincuentón de pelo blanco lascivo, cobarde y líder de una comunidad en una apocalipsis. Sin duda encantador. Después de salir con Jesús en busca de comunidades y víveres un par de veces, el idiota de mi líder acabó por aceptarme en la comunidad permanentemente.

Jesús y yo prácticamente nos hemos convertido en hermanos en este tiempo compartido. En una de nuestras excursiones, como prueba de nuestra nueva "relación de hermandad", Jesús me regaló un pañuelo rojo similar al suyo marrón. Según él es importante que la sangre de muerto no te entre por la boca.

Un mes después de mi llegada encontramos El Reino, un lugar seguro de fantasía donde se rinde homenaje a Ezequiel, un chiflado con un tigre. Después de hablar un par de veces con él se ve que no es un mal tipo, a pesar de su extraña forma de hablar, como si la vida fuese una obra de teatro.

Terminamos por hacernos unos buenos amigos personales del rey, así como unos aliados para la comunidad vecina. Ellos también se encuentran bajo el yugo de los Salvadores.

Estúpidos Salvadores.

\- Vamos Gregory - la voz rasposa del extraño hace que coloque una mueca de asco de forma instantánea. Jesús me pega un codazo para que me comporte, aunque simplemente le ignoro, lanzándole una mirada condescendiente. Sigo teniendo miedo de los muertos y la oscuridad, pero no de un idiota como ese - Ya sabes cómo va esto ¿verdad? Hilltop NUNCA - hace hincapié en la palabra - ha tenido faltas en ninguna entrega y... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Nos habéis entregado menos de lo acordado! - chasquea la lengua.

\- Vamos Simon - trata de tranquilizarle Gregory con voz temerosa, aunque bien podría ser su voz real de idiota asustado ante un imbécil con bigote - Simplemente...

\- ¿Sabes qué Gregory? - comenta con una sonrisa falsa, interrumpiéndole - Creo que me he cansado de tu absurdo parloteo. Te he pedido a los recolectores.

\- Y aquí estamos - interviene Jesús, provocando que la atención de Simon recaiga sobre nosotros.

El hombre, mano derecha del supuesto líder de los Salvadores al que no hemos visto nunca, se acerca hacia nosotros, mirándonos con desdén. Yo entrecierro los ojos.

\- Pedimos medicinas - inquiere, centrando su mirada en Jesús.

-Hemos estado buscando suministros médicos en un radio de 30 km a la redonda - explica, mirándome de reojo.

Consigue que la atención de Simon recaiga sobre mí.

\- ¿30 km? - se burla - ¡ALEJAOS MÁS! Eso no es una excusa para no cumplir con el pedido.

La voz de Gregory resuena por la sala, excusándose. Simon lo acalla con un grito.

\- ¿Y tú preciosa? ¿Algo que objetar?

Aprieto la mandíbula para no hacer ninguna estupidez.

\- Encontramos un lugar con suministros a unos 40 km. Estaba anocheciendo. Mañana teníamos pensado...

\- ¿¡MÁS EXCUSAS!? - me grita en la cara y mis ojos brillan de indignación. Jesús me agarra de la mano pero ya es tarde.

\- Las medicinas no caen del cielo princesa - siseo, soltando el máximo veneno en cada palabra -Mueve tu culo a buscarlas. No me estoy jugando el cuello cada vez que salgo para que me hables así.

Odio la incompetencia humana.

Jesús aprieta aún más mi mano. Gregory lanza un quejido lastimero ante mis palabras. Simon al principio muestra una mueca sorprendida, como si no pudiese creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Luego se gira hacia Gregory, buscando una explicación, conteniéndose.

\- Solo es una puta - es la salida de Gregory. - Ignora sus palabras...

Simon se gira hacia mí con una ceja levantada aunque yo no le estoy prestando atención. Mis ojos están ardiendo de ira, clavados en Gregory. No quería responderle utilizando ese insulto contra su madre, la pobre mujer bastante había tenido con él.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Eso eres? - inquiere Simon.

Jesús relaja mi agarre, dándose cuenta que Simon parece más divertido que enfadado.

\- Sí, eso soy - le respondo con voz inocente, sonriéndole. El hombre parece decepcionado.

\- Pues como puta tendrás tu castigo por faltarme al respe...

\- Soy una puta, según Gregory - le interrumpo, aunque clavo mi mirada en el líder de la comunidad - ¿Verdad? Aunque además, si no recuerdo mal... - me quedo pensativa - soy la puta que te trae medicinas, la puta que te salva el culo estando en lo alto de ese muro, la puta que paga las deudas de los Salvadores, la puta que sabe - me voy acercando a él - ¡Hacer algo más que sentarse en un sillón viendo cómo los demás se parten la espalda por mí! - saco velozmente un cuchillo del pantalón y lo clavo en la chaqueta de Gregory, dejándolo atrapado contra la silla - Pero una puta al fin y al cabo - elevo los brazos.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tratarme así!? - trata de sacar el cuchillo de su chaqueta para ponerse en una posición de autoridad, aunque por mucho que tira no lo consigue - ¡Yo construí este lugar! - consigue zafarse del cuchillo, poniéndose en pie y recolocándose la ropa, aclarando su garganta - ¡Te acepté cuando Jesús te trajo sin hogar! ¡Abrí mis muros a ti!

\- Y tus piernas. Ese fue el primer ofrecimiento rechazado, si mal no recuerdo - susurro con las mejillas rojas de ira - ¿Quizá perdura tu ofrecimiento? ¿Tu desesperación?

\- ¡Te he oído maldita sinvergüenza! ¡No tienes sentido del agradecimiento!

\- Suficiente - interviene Simon. Miro hacia Jesús, que está blanco. Quizá me he pasado - Hablaré con Negan sobre esto.

"Negan..."

\- No no - interviene Gregory, peinándose el pelo - Te aseguro que no es necesario...

\- Yo soy Negan - proclama con tanto convencimiento que casi le creo - ¿Quién eres tú Gregory?

Se aclara la garganta.

\- Soy Negan - responde con un susurro.

\- Bien - aprueba Simon complacido, peinándose el bigote - Y quiero a la víbora viva - me señala. ¿Víbora? ¿Este que se ha creído? - Negan posiblemente querrá conocerla.

\- Me llamo María - no puedo evitar replicar, bastante disconforme con el mote.

\- Pues un placer linda - le quita importancia a mi nombre como si una mosca molesta le revolotease alrededor. - No creas que he olvidado tu comentario. Mis hombres volverán en tres días - lo muestra con los dedos para reafirmar su postura - Y quiero el doble Gregory, o me cobraré esta ofensa con sangre. ¿Claro?

\- Como el agua cristalina - susurra, agachando la cabeza.

\- Bien - se acerca a la puerta, donde el resto de Salvadores esperan con las armas - Y ni se te ocurra tocar a la mujer. La quiero aquí cuando vuelva - me mira, recorriéndome con la mirada. No puedo evitar echarme hacia atrás para taparme un poco con el cuerpo de Jesús - Ella puede ser la primera en pagar la deuda. Parece tener una lengua juguetona.

Cuando salen nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, estáticos, hasta que Gregory decide lanzar su ira sobre mí.

\- ¿¡Eres consciente de lo que has hecho!? - exclama, recriminándome con la mirada. Elevo las manos.

\- Joder, te has pasado tres pueblos - va a discutir pero le corto - Te has pasado. Me da igual a quién tengas delante, no me insultes - vuelve a tratar de hablar, pero prosigo, tratando de calmarme. Realmente no quería tener que pagar nada a precio de sangre - Jesús y yo vimos una gasolinera. Parecía que nadie la había saqueado aún - la ira de Gregory parece menguar, a juzgar por el color de sus mejillas - Traeremos todo. No les daremos el doble, les daremos el triple. ¿Te parece bien?

Gregory parece coger aire varias veces. Jesús se apoya contra la pared a mi lado, mirándome de reojo.

\- Como esas provisiones no estén aquí mañana mismo...

\- Mañana mismo - prometo - saldremos a por ellas y las traeremos. En las gasolineras suele haber medicinas. Te aseguro que mañana las tendrás aquí.

\- Lo que sucedió ayer no puede volver a pasar - comenta Jesús con voz seria, mirando a la carretera - Y lo digo en serio María. Es peligroso. Y tienes que controlar tu lengua.

Lanzo un suspiro contra el cristal de la ventana, mirándole.

\- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento - y se lo pido de corazón - No puedo controlarme. ¿Por qué la gente se piensa que es superior? Y ese Gregory solo consiguió cabrearme.

\- Lo sé.

No dice nada más, todo está dicho. Tras unos minutos aparca el coche, poniendo el freno de mano. Me lanza las llaves. Las cojo al vuelo de milagro.

\- Hemos llegado - anuncia, aunque es algo evidente - Quédate con las llaves, solo por si acaso. El coche parece tener más _feeling_ contigo que conmigo.

\- Muy gracioso - me quejo - Sabes perfectamente que conducir se me da fatal.

\- Tenemos que potenciar nuestros puntos débiles - comenta entretenido, caminando hacia la parte de atrás de la gasolinera.

Le agarro de la mano sin pensar, empujándole hacia la pared. Yo me coloco a su lado. Me mira de forma interrogante.

\- He oído algo.

Después de meses juntos habíamos terminado por descubrir que mi sentido del oído es una de mis mayores virtudes, una virtud que nos ha salvado la vida a ambos más de una vez.

\- ¿Muertos? - me pregunta en un susurro.

\- Hombres. Dos. - gruño - Parecen estar intentando abrir una máquina expendedora.

Me asomo, observando a los dos hombres. Uno de ellos tiene una pinta horrible. Pelo castaño sucio hasta los hombros, con un flequillo que le tapa un ojo, chaleco sin mangas con dos alas de ángel por detrás y una pistola en el cinto. Típica imagen de chico rudo. El otro, sin embargo, se mueve con otro aire, como un oficial. Camisa arremangada, pelo rizado castaño y también con una pistola a su disposición. Muy guapo, cabe añadir.

\- Efectivamente son dos - confirmo volviéndome a Jesús - Y ambos van armados, de primeras con pistolas. Quizá tengan algún arma blanca escondida...Aunque eso no es lo único.

\- ¿Se puede poner peor?

\- Mejor - aclaro - Tienen un camión hasta arriba de suministros - sus ojos brillan - Solo hay que robarlo. Creo que las llaves las tiene el de rizos.

Con un quejido de disconformidad, Jesús mira a su alrededor, urdiendo un plan. No parecía gustarle la idea de robarles, pero tampoco tenemos opción. Una comunidad iba a pasar un poco de hambre por nuestra culpa. A lo lejos ve un rebaño de caminantes y sonríe. Yo prefiero no sonreír.

\- Voy a chocarme contra ellos - susurra sonriente.

\- Pueden ser asesinos - reclamo, cruzándome de brazos - No vas a chocarte contra ellos. - me entrega sus armas - Y mucho menos desarmado.

\- Escucha. Tú y tu precioso arco vais a estar implicados en esto. Si algo pasa, les disparas.

\- ¡Yo no mato personas!

Jesús se asoma por la esquina. A los pocos segundos se vuelve hacia mí.

\- Necesitamos ese camión - hace hincapié en la primera palabra - No te digo que los mates, te digo que hieras al menos a uno de forma que a mi me dé tiempo a deshacerme del otro tío. Cuando le quite las llaves, creas una distracción.

\- ¿Qué distracción? - ruedo los ojos - ¿Me quito la camiseta? - inquiero irónica.

\- Eres una chica con imaginación, algo se te ocurrirá - lanza un último vistazo - Tú vete en el coche, yo llevo el camión a Hilltop. Esos dos me perseguirán, pero no conseguirán cogerme.

\- ¿Y el plan B? - cojo el arco, preparándome.

\- Tú a por el de rizos y yo a por el ángel. ¿Tienes mi mechero? - pregunta tapándose la boca con su pañuelo y yo le imito. No creo que describir al del chaleco de alas de ángel como un ángel sea muy acertado.

\- Claro que... - antes de que pueda terminar de responder, ha salido corriendo hacia los dos extraños - Claro que tengo tu mechero pedazo de idiota, me lo acabas de dar - termino la frase por pura cabezonería susurrando - A veces le odio.

Observo cómo Jesús le pega un empujón al de los rizos y ambos sacan las armas apuntándole, de espaldas a mi escondrijo. Yo tenso el arco, con una gota de sudor frío cayéndome por el lateral de la cara. Como le maten lo reviviré y le mataré yo por idiota.

\- Hola - saluda Jesús con voz cansada, levantando los brazos.

\- ¡Atrás! ¡Ya! - exclama el "ángel" acercándose a Jesús amenazadoramente. Le apunto al hombro del arma.

\- ¡Manos arriba! - grita el otro. Definitivamente ese tío es un oficial. ¿Quién grita "manos arriba"?

\- Tranquilos tíos - Jesús mantiene las manos en alto - Solo huía de los muertos.

Como un resorte me giro, mirando la distancia a la que se encuentran.

\- ¿Cuántos hay? - pregunta el rudo, mientras el otro se echa hacia atrás mirando a los lados. Me escondo más en la esquina por si mira hacia atrás.

\- Diez, puede que más - les responde - Cuando llegan a dos cifras salgo corriendo. No me arriesgo.

\- ¿A cuánto están? - pregunta el de rizos, volviendo su atención hacia Jesús.

\- Como a un kilómetro. Vienen hacia aquí. Así que tenéis unos...Once minutos.

Se quedan unos segundos apuntándole en silencio, segundos que aprovecho para echar un vistazo a mi alrededor y clavar la vista en un cubo de basura con petardos. Maldito chiflado tengo por compañero.

\- De acuerdo - vuelvo a prestar atención al conflicto - Gracias por avisarnos - El de rizos guarda la pistola.

\- Bueno, son más que nosotros ¿no? - comenta Jesús - debemos ayudarnos - su mirada se clava en el "ángel", que aún le apunta con su pistola - ¿Verdad amigo?

Al final termina por ceder y baja el arma.

\- ¿Vais con un grupo? - pregunta Jesús, que bien podría dejar de enrollarse.

\- No - responde con voz grave el rudo. Mentiroso.

\- ¿Y tú? - pregunta el otro

\- No - miente también Jesús, aunque de forma más amable - Siento el empujón - se disculpa dando pasos hacia atrás. Ya me marcho - se gira. Yo coloco el arco de nuevo a mi espalda y meto la flecha en el carcaj - Esto es la otra vida - agarro el mechero - Que os vaya bien.

\- Me llamo Rick - se presenta el guapo. Ruedo los ojos cerrando el mechero. Qué pesados - Y este es Daryl - observo las alas de la espalda del recién nombrado - ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

"Por favor Jesús, simplemente lárgate"

\- Paul Rovia - se gira quitándose el pañuelo. Claro que sí. No podía simplemente largarse. ¿Le gusta alguno de los dos o qué? - Pero mis amigos me llaman Jesús - abre los brazos - Como prefiráis.

\- Has dicho que no ibas con un grupo - inquiere Rick acercándose a él - ¿Estás solo?

Quizá se gustan mutuamente y es ese amor a primera vista imposible que se narra en los libros. ¡DATE PRISA JESÚS!

\- Sí - tarda unos segundos en responder Jesús - Pero...mejor no intentéis nada - sus ojos brillan, supongo que imaginando mi arco guardándole las espaldas. ¿Eso había sido un chiste encubierto? ¿De verdad? ¿En esta situación?

\- ¿Cuántos caminantes...? - comienza a preguntar Rick, pero Daryl se gira hacia él acallándolo. Rick parece ignorarle - ¿Cuántos caminantes te has cargado?

Por suerte Jesús sale corriendo en dirección contraria. Al fin. Cojo el mechero y enciendo los petardos, echando a correr hacia la parte de atrás del edificio donde está el coche.

\- ¡Lo siento, tengo prisa! - escucho gritar a Jesús en respuesta a la pregunta - ¡Deberíais iros, llegarán en siete minutos!

Los petardos comienzan a explotar y yo me aproximo aún más si es posible contra la pared, escuchando a los dos hombres correr hacia el cubo de basura.

\- Son petardos - escucho hablar a Rick - joder.

\- Te quitó las llaves ¿verdad? - pregunta Daryl. Se forma un segundo de silencio.

\- ¡Joder!

Cuando les oigo correr hacia el camión, deshago el camino andado y observo la escena.

\- ¡Lo siento! - exclama Jesús desde el camión mientras ambos hombres le siguen corriendo.

Me vuelvo hacia el coche con las llaves en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Un plan de diez. Me encanta dejar a la gente como idiotas.


	6. 6- Negan

Me subo en el coche, arranco y me largo de allí en sentido contrario. Tengo que dar más vuelta, pero tampoco me importa demasiado: Estoy de bastante buen humor. Meto un CD de música tratando de no quitar la vista de la carretera y comienzo a silbar la canción de ABBA. No pude creer mi suerte cuando encontré ese CD en una de nuestras excursiones.

De vez en cuando recuerdo mi antigua vida. A Lily, a la que nunca tuve ocasión de llevar de vacaciones. Al profesor Laufeyson...debí besarle cuando tuve ocasión. ¿Qué me habría podido pasar? ¿Me hubiesen expulsado? ¿No habría vuelto a hablarme? ¿Acaso importa? Ahora está muerto, como todos.

Y debí haberme ido de fiesta todos los malditos fines de semana.

Me río con ganas. Una de las cosas que jamás les perdonaré a los zombies es haberme dejado sin poder terminar mi carrera.

Hablando de mi carrera, tengo que hacerle más petardos a Jesús. Me ha parecido que los ha gastado todos en ese cubo de basura.

Me quedo unos segundos con expresión soñadora, imaginando la situación. Un taller de petardos en Hilltop. Soy de gran ayuda para la comunidad. Cuando vuelvo mis ojos a la carretera los abro mucho por la sorpresa y pego un frenazo sin pensar. A pesar de llevar el cinturón me pego un golpe en la frente contra el volante.

La música sigue sonando contra mis oídos, al igual que unos golpes secos en la puerta. Cierro los ojos unos segundos para acostumbrarme al latido de dolor de mi frente y levanto la mirada, girándola para clavarla en los ojos de Simon, que está justo frente a mi puerta con ese bigote suyo luciendo una maldita sonrisa de satisfacción. Apago la música. Se acabó la paz.

Miro al frente encontrándome una hilera de coches cortándome el paso.

Pidiéndole a mi interior paciencia, bajo la ventanilla, sonriendo amablemente al hombre. Siento un líquido caliente recorrer mi frente hacia mis mejillas. Supongo que, por el dolor latente de mi frente y la sangre chorreando por mi barbilla, me he hecho una herida.

\- ¡Mira quién tenemos aquí! - exclama con sorpresa - La preciosa víbora de ayer a la que le ordené mantenerse en Hilltop.

\- Simon - saludo, apoyando mi antebrazo en la puerta sin llegar a abrir los pestillos - No creo que sea lo más seguro del mundo colocar una hilera de coches en la maldita carretera - inquiero de mala gana - Alguien importante podría sufrir un accidente.

Él eleva las cejas. Al parecer un comentario sarcástico le entretiene, pero muchos le ponen de bastante mal humor.

\- Y debo también contradecirte - sonrío de medio lado - No recuerdo que me prohibieses en ningún momento salir de Hilltop...más bien estar allí presente tres días después de nuestra charla.

\- Sal del coche - ya no hay ni rastro de humor en su voz.

De mala gana abro la puerta y Simon me agarra del antebrazo, lanzándome fuera del coche.

\- ¡ ! - exclama una voz entre la multitud y Simon se queda estático en el sitio - Pero joder Simon. ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a una jodida y preciosa dama?

¿Hay tres palabras derivadas de "joder" en una misma frase?

Apoyo las manos contra el suelo, dolorida. La cabeza me duele como mil demonios. Levanto la mirada hacia Simon que parece bastante disconforme, pero me deja en paz. Giro la mirada esta vez hacia los coches de los Salvadores, donde los hombres armados se apartan dejando paso a otro.

Un hombre bastante alto, fornido, de pelo castaño oscuro, barba blanca y sonrisa juguetona. Viste una chaqueta de cuero negra, un pañuelo rojo y lleva un bate con un alambre de púas en lo alto, enrollado con ganas. Quién se habrá entretenido en hacer semejante estupidez.

Él se acerca a mí y parece fijarse en la dirección de mi mirada, porque eleva el bate, apoyándolo en el suelo, cerca de mi cara.

\- Veo que te gusta Lucille - comenta mirando cariñosamente a su bate, aunque devuelve su mirada a mi cuerpo moribundo - Estás hecha una... ¡COMPLETA MIERDA! ...princesa.

Me entrega su mano inclinando levemente la espalda hacia delante, lanzándome una mirada juguetona. Sin muchas opciones, la acepto. El hombre tira de mí con fuerza, poniéndome en pie. Doy un leve traspiés y me sujeta del brazo.

\- En serio, tienes que tener más cuidado carajo - se queda mirando mi frente. Se pasa la lengua por el labio, mordiéndosela después sin que desaparezca su sonrisa.

¿Quién es este tío?

\- Así que tú eres la jodida mujer que respondió a mi mano derecha - mira de reojo a Simon y luego vuelve su atención hacia mí - Tenía ganas de conocerte. Ningún capullo insulta a mis hombres y, si les insultan, se mean en los pantalones - lanza las caderas hacia delante, sonriente - Pero tú... - se acerca a mí, dejando su rostro a centímetros del mío. No puedo evitar echarme un poco para atrás - tú, preciosa, la has jodido ¡Una linda víbora! ¿Tienes colmillos? ¡Los colecciono, joder!

Su sonrisa seductora pasa a ser una sonrisa amenazadora en segundos. Entrecierro los ojos apretando la mandíbula.

\- Me llamo María - es lo primero que se me ocurre - Ni preciosa, ni linda, ni bonita ni mucho menos víbora. Ya estoy harta de vuestros motes. Parecéis Gregory.

El hombre trata de no sonreír, pero se nota que está conteniendo la sonrisa a duras penas. Finalmente se rinde, mostrándome todos los dientes.

\- Joder, creo que ese es el insulto más jodidamente grande que me ha hecho nadie en mi puta vida - lo dice con voz seria, a pesar de la sonrisa de su cara - y ahora _María_ \- hace hincapié en mi nombre - Creo que vas a decirme qué cojones haces aquí.

Parece que las risas se han terminado. Me cruzo de brazos, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Ahora el contrato implica no salir del recinto establecido? - pregunto de forma irónica. El hombre frente a mí pierde su sonrisa, colocando el bate de púas sobre sus hombros de nuevo - Soy la que busca provisiones para Hilltop. Estoy, como bien indica mi cargo, buscando provisiones para llevarlas a mi comunidad y que el cobarde de Gregory os las entregue a vosotros - le sonrío, imitando su sonrisa previa. A él no parece hacerle mucha gracia.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy María?

\- ¿Negan? - ruedo los ojos, divertida - No es que sea muy difícil de averiguar...

El hombre vuelve a enseñar todos sus dientes y saca la lengua, pasándosela sobre el labio inferior. Mi mirada se desvía directamente hacia allí. Después del tortuoso paso de su lengua se muerde el labio, haciendo que me retuerza en mi lugar.

¿De dónde narices ha salido este tío?

\- Joder preciosa, ya voy en serio - se echa un poco hacia atrás, balanceando el bate y doblando la espalda - Como sigas hablándome así la tienda de campaña entre mis piernas se va a convertir en la puta torre Eiffel - abro mucho los ojos, sorprendida ante lo tremendamente sinvergüenza que es el hombre. - Por ahora ya está tan dura como el acero... Pero sí, soy Negan - señala a todos los demás - Y ellos son Negan, al igual que yo.

\- Me encantaría conocer al Negan original - me aclaro la garganta antes de hablar. Ese hombre tiene que alejarse de mí. YA.

\- Pero cariño - abre los brazos - Si lo tienes delante.

En ese momento empalidezco. Al parecer ese es el hombre que asesinó a sangre fría a un adolescente antes de que yo llegase a Hilltop. Y parece un motero casanova.

\- Creía que lo de Negan era para...indicar colectividad. Un ente imaginario - susurro.

\- Un ente imaginario - repite entretenido. Vuelve a acercarse a mí y me acaricia la barbilla, levantando mi mirada para que conecte con la suya. Su pulgar roza mi labio inferior en el proceso. Maldita sea, ahora mismo me siento como un perro en celo. - Soy bastante real - responde con voz grave - Y Lucille parece estar dispuesta a probártelo... - hace una pausa - Pero no hará nada.

Entreabre los labios, sin dejar de mirarme. Creo que es la primera vez que estoy sin palabras.

\- Si eres tan amable de responderme a mi pregunta. ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

Me quedo unos segundos perdida en sus ojos, respirando de forma acelerada. Ahora mismo, en esa posición, me siento completamente sumisa delante de ese hombre. Se me quitan las ganas de ser sarcástica.

\- Vuelvo a Hilltop después de buscar provisiones - a él parece complacerle que vaya directamente al punto.

\- Y... - se acerca más a mí, esta vez para asomarse por uno de mis hombros, aunque por su altura realmente no lo necesita - ¿Dónde narices están las provisiones?

Miro instantáneamente hacia el coche. Mientras ambos hablábamos sus hombres lo habían registrado y yo, demasiado ocupada mirándole, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta.

\- Iba con un compañero...

\- El de pelo largo - apunta Simon. Negan le ignora.

\- Se llama Jesús - replico venenosa mirando al hombre. A Negan no parece gustarle perder mi atención, porque se pone delante de mí tapándome la vista de Simon.

\- ¿Y? - pregunta.

\- Encontramos un camión lleno de provisiones - explico - Él decidió llevar el camión a Hilltop y yo devolver el coche - mi sangre empieza a resbalar por el dedo del hombre y ni se inmuta.

\- ¿El rodeo? - mierda. No he pensado una excusa sobre eso. De alguna forma, si esos dos hombres estaban llevándose el camión hacia una comunidad, no quiero ser yo la que les delate delante de este chiflado y los convierta también en esclavos.

\- ¿Es mucho pedir un tiempo a solas? - eleva una ceja - Sin hombres mirándome - aclaro incómoda.

\- Ah, el bueno de Gregory - parece creerse la patraña, porque se aleja de mí y hace un gesto con la mano a sus hombres, que empiezan a subirse a sus respectivos vehículos.

\- Has visto mi lado bueno, no quieras ver el malo - se coloca el bate sobre sus hombros - Y sobre todo, no quieras ver el lado malo de Lucille, es un bate vampiro. Iré a visitarte a Hilltop, esta charla me ha...¡encantado! Y entretenido - se da la vuelta hacia el coche, aunque se vuelve a girar hacia mí con una media sonrisa - Por cierto María, amor, no estamos aquí para verte, por mucho que me haya maravillado la casualidad - se pone serio - Buscamos tres personas. Un hombre, su mujer y mi futura esposa - hago una mueca ante eso - Que han decidido huir de mí - me sonríe - Si los encuentras y me los devuelves... le perdonaré la deuda a Hilltop durante dos jodidas semanas. ¿Qué te parece la cosa?

\- Muy bien - miro hacia otro lado al responder. No pensaba devolverle a nadie. Sabe Dios qué les haría.

\- Espero que estés más convencida que ese tono, y simplemente me hayas respondido así porque vas a echarme muchísimo de menos. A mí y a Lucille, por supuesto - se monta en el coche. - Ah, y límpiate esa sangre de la cara, no queremos que se pierda ese rostro tan jodidamente hermoso ¿eh?

En pocos minutos todos siguen su camino, pasando junto a mí sin dirigirme ni una sola mirada. Al menos eso espero, porque yo simplemente me mantengo mirando al horizonte por la impresión.

O quizá espero que Negan haya girado la cabeza para echarme una ojeada antes de marcharse.

Llego a Hilltop entrada la noche. Necesitaba un tiempo para mí y más después de la impresión de tener a Negan frente a frente, a pocos centímetros...y a su maldito bate acariciándome la cara con sus púas. Aparco junto a la puerta, tengo cuidado de no dar un portazo y me acerco a la entrada jugueteando con las llaves.

\- ¿Me abres Kal? - exclamo mirando al centinela desde abajo. En pocos segundos la puerta se abre frente a mí.

\- ¡Bienvenida María! - exclama, apoyando el fusil contra la valla - ¿Todo bien? ¿Jesús no viene contigo?

\- Inmejorable - respondo, antes de escuchar la segunda pregunta - ¿Jesús? Debería haber llegado. Nos separamos durante la recolección.

\- Estará al llegar.

Me preocupa un poco que Jesús no haya llegado aún, pero sabe cuidarse solo, posiblemente diez veces mejor que yo. Antes de informar a Gregory decido ir a la casa del doctor Carson. La frente me duele horrores, no sé si es por estrés o por el golpe. Más vale prevenir que curar. Llamo a la puerta.

A la quinta vez que llamo me desespero, echando la cabeza hacia atrás un segundo antes de abrir la puerta. Ahí dentro no hay nadie.

\- Está bien, estará en la enfermería - susurro acariciándome la frente con cuidado de no hacerme daño.

Entro a la enfermería, esta vez sin tocar, pero tampoco hay nadie.

¿Dónde narices está todo el mundo?

Por suerte y gracias a los libros de medicina de Lily sé, al menos en teoría, poner puntos. Me coloco un espejo en las piernas y cojo aguja e hilo.

Benditos puntos dolorosos. Bendita aguja del demonio.


	7. 7- Hilltop

Acabé tan adolorida después de los puntos que decidí simplemente irme a dormir. Ahora está amaneciendo y lo primero que hago es mirar en la cama de al lado, esperando ver a Jesús descansando. No le encuentro ahí.

Con un bostezo salgo de la casa hacia la zona de duchas. Veo a Tammy y Ken salir con cara somnolienta. Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa al verme.

\- Vaya - comenta - es la primera vez que te veo sin tus armas y con el pelo suelo. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la frente? - Ken se sonroja bastante al verme.

\- Un golpe, lo típico. Ayer busqué a Harlan, pero ni rastro - bostezo de nuevo - Sabes que suelo levantarme antes que todo el mundo pero ayer me acosté tarde y...has descubierto mi lado hogareño - Tammy se ríe - ¿Por qué estás tú despierta?

\- Gregory encontró harina escondida en la despensa de la casa - explica - Él no sabe qué hacer con ella así que nos la dio ayer y pensábamos hacer un desayuno sorpresa. Harlan se fue después de vosotros a algún sitio a por medicinas con otros cuantos - asiento.

\- Yo estaba despierto y he decidido ayudar a mi madre - explica Ken acariciándose la nuca - La repostería siempre se nos ha dado bien.

\- ¿Harina? - me despierto instantáneamente, centrando la conversación en la comida. La harina se usa para hacer dulces y siento como si hiciese siglos que no como uno - ¿Tarta? ¿Bollitos?

\- Parece que tenemos una amante de los dulces por aquí - ahora la que se ríe soy yo. - Será una sorpresa.

\- Al menos dime que tendré trato preferencial.

\- Siempre tendrás trato preferencial - comenta Ken sonriendo. Miro hacia el lado incómoda.

\- Te guardaré un trozo por si no estás - acepta - Ahora ve a ducharte. Realmente echas un pestazo a sangre insoportable.

Vecinos. Quién los entiende. Después de despedirme de ellos entro en la zona de duchas, dentro de la casa, tratando de evitar a Gregory. Quitándome la ropa y entrando bajo el chorro de agua caliente, lanzo un suspiro. Oh sí, bendita agua caliente. Solo hay tres duchas disponibles para los que vivimos en las casas prefabricadas, el resto de habitaciones de la casa están ocupadas.

Con el agua quitando toda la mugre de mi pelo y de mi piel cierro los ojos, dejando que el día anterior pase por mi memoria.

Lo primero que se me viene a cabeza es Jesús. ¿Estará bien? ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido para tener que retrasarse? ¿Seguirá...vivo? La única explicación racional que se me ocurre es que encontrase alguna otra fuente de suministros.

Lo siguiente que viene a mi cabeza es, para mi condena, Negan. Y su lengua. ¿Ese fue realmente el hombre que asesinó al adolescente en Hilltop antes de que llegase? Me resulta un tanto inverosímil, con esa sonrisa moja bragas. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Qué chiflado le pone nombre a un bate de pinchos? Además de que parecía tomárselo tremendamente en serio.

Por último recuerdo a esos dos hombres a los que les hemos robado las provisiones. Llevaban tantas... quizá realmente provenían de una comunidad y pasaban necesidad. No parecían malos, a pesar de las pintas del tipo con el chaleco de alas. Si por alguna extraña suerte del destino han conseguido coger a Jesús en un momento de confianza, no le matarán. O eso es lo que quiero pensar.

Salgo de la ducha escurriéndome el pelo y me paso la mano por la cara. Apartando las últimas gotas que quedan en mis ojos, salgo de allí. Me encuentro frente a frente con Crystal, que lanza un pequeño grito.

\- ¡Oh señor! - me pongo las manos en las caderas. Me mira de arriba a abajo y siento la necesidad de taparme, pero no me amedranto.

\- ¿Has terminado de mirarme Crystal?

Sus mejillas se vuelve completamente rojas.

\- ¡OH! No pretendía...no quería... - mira hacia otro lado, tremendamente incómoda - A esta hora no suele haber nadie... tú te duchas antes...y no esperaba...suelo entrar a esta y ni he llamado...

\- Ya, no te preocupes. Las dos somos mujeres - elevo los hombros - y superé esto de la vergüenza cuando comencé a vivir con Jesús así que no te disculpes tanto.

\- Es que...puf - elevo una ceja, notando que sus ojos vuelven a mi cuerpo - ¿Cómo tienes el abdomen tan marcado?

Ahora sí me siento incómoda. Alargo la mano hacia mi ropa, vistiéndome lo más rápido que puedo pero sin que se note demasiado mi desesperación.

\- Sí bueno - comento poniéndome las braguitas. Rápido María, ¡veloz como un rayo! - Antes hacía gimnasia rítmica. Muchas horas de entrenamiento.

\- Así es normal que te muevas de esa manera y tengas ese cuerpo.

Huye María, ¡huye!

\- No merece la pena el sacrificio, te lo aseguro - al fin tengo la camiseta de tirantes puesta - Aunque ahora mi agilidad lo agradece - me voy hacia la puerta - Buen baño.

\- ¡Igualmente! - unos segundos de silencio - Es decir...

Salgo corriendo antes de que se explique. Esa situación ha sido una de las más violentas de mi vida. Salgo de la casa corriendo. Tampoco quiero encontrarme a Gregory. Estoy evitando a demasiada gente últimamente.

Es agradable tener el pelo al viento libre de ataduras por una vez. Tampoco pretendo hacerme una coleta con el pelo mojado para que se me pudra. Que la gente de Hilltop diga lo que quiera.

\- Jesús, qué coño es esto - escucho la voz de Kal y mi corazón bota de alegría. ¿Jesús?

\- ¡Abre la puerta Kal! - salgo corriendo hacia la puerta y me mantengo delante, expectante - Freddie está herido. Siento lo que estos tíos, están nerviosos. No hacen nada en todo el día.

¿Estos tíos? ¿De qué habla? Estoy por subir a lo alto, pero sé que van a abrir pronto. Es Jesús al fin y al cabo.

\- Que entreguen las armas y abriremos la puerta - habla Dante.

\- Pues baja a por ellas - esa es la voz de...¿Daryl? Oh no.

\- ¡Ya vale! - grito, los dos guardias se giran a la vez - Abrid la puñetera puerta de una vez. Es Jesús. No hay más que discutir. Y como alguno de vosotros me prive abrazarle ahora mismo... -amenazo -

Jesús intercambia algunas palabras más con los de fuera que no alcanzo a entender. Finalmente abren la puerta.

En cuanto hay hueco suficiente para permitirme pasar salgo corriendo, tirándome a los brazos de Jesús. Mi amigo no se lo espera y cae directo al suelo de culo.

\- ¿Esto es necesario? - trata de quitarme de encima, pero no puede - Vamos María - se ríe.

\- Imbécil. Creí que estabas muerto. Dijiste que traerías el camión. - le doy un golpe en el hombro poniéndome en pie. Le tiendo la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- ¿Camión? - pregunta Rick, mirándonos.

\- Lamento tener que hacer esta presentación antes de entrar - Jesús se limpia un poco la ropa - Esta es María - hago una reverencia - Os estaba apuntando con un arco cuando nos conocimos.

\- Un placer que sea oficial. Supongo que si estáis aquí es que conseguísteis vosotros el camión y que decidísteis no matar a este bobo. Estoy en deuda.

\- Dejemos la charla para luego - Jesús comienza a andar, yo le sigo - Os presento Hilltop.

El grupo que trae Jesús parece bastante sorprendido con lo que ve. También trae al resto de nuestra gente, incluido el médico. Harlan, como es normal, se fija en mi frente.

\- Menuda carnicería - comenta mientras ayuda a caminar a Freddie, que tiene un vendaje en la pierna - ¿Qué has hecho ahí?

\- Me he puesto puntos - ruedo los ojos - Aunque espero...que puedas arreglarlo.

Asiente entretenido.

\- Traemos medicinas - se gira hacia un hombre al parecer asiático y una mujer - Gracias otra vez - fijo mi mirada en ellos - Vivo al lado de la enfermería ¿vale?

Sin más que añadir se va con los heridos hacia allí.

\- Había un almacén de materiales de una compañía eléctrica - explica Jesús, caminando de espaldas. Yo camino junto al chico asiático y la mujer - de ahí sacamos los postes - los señala - la gente llegó de un campo de refugiados con sus casas prefabricadas.

\- ¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba esto? - pregunta una mujer negra con una katana a la espalda.

\- Por la casa - comento yo, deteniéndome frente a ella. - los propietarios la cedieron al Estado y el Estado la convirtió en un museo endológico. Todos los colegios han hecho excursiones aquí - sonrío ante sus caras - O bueno, eso me han contado, yo soy la nueva. Llegué hace dos meses.

\- Desde las ventanas se ve a kilómetros en todas las direcciones - añade Jesús - proporciona seguridad. Vamos.

Entramos a la casa y el grupo se queda mirando el techo y las paredes, con sus rostros entre sorprendidos y maravillados.

\- Tú le cuentas a Gregory lo del camión - le comento en un susurro mientras cierra la puerta. - ¿Podemos fiarnos de esta gente?

\- Podemos fiarnos. Tampoco tiene por qué saber lo del camión - responde Jesús guiñándome un ojo - Ten piedad de mí, he traído invitados.

\- Hay que joderse con la casa - suelta uno del grupo nuevo, pelirrojo, alto y con aspecto amenazador.

Gregory abre las puertas, mostrándose. Seguro que lleva escuchando un rato.

\- Jesús - mira a su alrededor, pasando sus ojos por todas las caras - Has vuelto - los posa en mí - Y por lo que sé tú volviste anoche - cambia el tono a uno más duro. Parece darle igual que haya invitados.

\- Ey Gregory - respondo simplemente, cruzándome de brazos.

\- Amigos, este es Gregory - presenta Jesús - el que hace que todo funcione.

\- Soy el jefe - es lo único que dice Gregory, con aire de poder. Contengo la respiración contando hasta diez.

\- Yo soy Rick - se presenta el hombre - Tenemos un pueblo que...

\- ¿Por qué no se asean un poco? - maleducado.

\- No gracias - responde Rick, sorprendido por su comportamiento.

\- Jesús les dirá dónde pueden hacerlo - se acerca a Rick - cuesta mantener limpio este lugar.

\- Seguidme - comenta Jesús y yo le sigo...antes de que Gregory carraspee.

\- Tú no María - me detengo en seco, apretando los labios - Tengo que hablar contigo.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza y cierro los ojos antes de contar hasta diez y girarme. Descubro al tal Daryl vigilando mis movimientos.

\- Voy a ayudar a Jesús a que se distribuyan - sonrío como puedo - son bastantes. No te preocupes, hablamos después.

Antes de que pueda rebatirme acelero el paso, llegando al segundo piso.

\- Aquí a la izquierda tenéis tres habitaciones con tres duchas que no se están usando. Echad el pestillo, porque esta mañana...

\- Podéis entrar por turnos - parece que no quiere que cuente lo que me ha pasado esta mañana. Hablando de esta mañana, al final no he comido pastel. Frunzo el ceño ante la idea. Mierda.

Rick parece estar ocupado charlando por lo bajo con una mujer rubia, así que me acerco a Daryl, que está mirando unos cuadros de la pared con desinterés.

\- Gracias - cuando escucha mi voz se gira, mirándome - Por no matar a Jesús. Os lo he dicho antes pero lo repito ahora.

\- Íbamos a dejarlo en un árbol - comenta evitándome.

\- Pero no lo hicisteis y os agradezco eso - parece notar mi tono sincero, porque me presta atención. - Permíteme presentarme como se debe. Soy María Rossi - le tiendo la mano.

\- Daryl - me responde, agarrándola - Dixon. Aunque ya lo sabes si estuviste apuntándonos con un arco.

\- Las balas se nos acabaron hace tiempo.

\- Eso nos han comentado.

Se hace un silencio incómodo y balanceo sobre mis propios tobillos. Vaya...el tipo duro no es demasiado hablador.

\- Ese Gregory es un canalla ¿no? - me pregunta. ME PREGUNTA. Oh, he conseguido que el chico rudo me hable. Estoy tan feliz. Además ha sacado un tema en el que soy experta.

\- Es un cobarde y un imbécil, pero me temo que es el líder aquí y le tenemos que tragar - me apoyo contra la pared. - Puedo tirarme horas metiéndome con él.

Jesús sale de una de las duchas habiéndose puesto una camiseta blanca con las mangas arremangadas. Se acerca a nosotros.

\- ¿Tú no te bañas?

Daryl niega, sin añadir nada más.

\- ¿Cómo se llama la chica que siempre va con el asiático? - Vuelvo a sacar conversación. Daryl levanta una ceja.

\- Es coreano - elevo los brazos excusándome. Tampoco soy la reina de la geografía. - Y se llama Glenn. Su mujer es Maggie.

\- Oh...

\- Y es la que acaba de entrar a negociar con vuestro jefe - Rick se une a la conversación con su pelo rizado goteando.

\- ¿Tú eres el líder? - pregunto, cruzándome de brazos. Él asiente - ¿Por qué no has entrado tú?

\- Maggie tiene mejor labia. Yo no puedo - entiendo que se refiere a que no puede con ese hombre. Su mirada se pasea por mi cuerpo. No es una mirada lasciva, más bien simplemente analítica o al menos eso siento. Veo que no sabe muy bien cómo hablar.

\- Puedes decirme lo que sea que estés pensando - abre los ojos sorprendido ante mi observación. Daryl se apoya en la pared - En serio. Tengo un don para conocer a las personas, un sexto sentido. Vosotros me agradáis. Simplemente habla. - llegará algún día en el que mi magnífico don para conocer personas me lleve a la muerte. Qué narices. En un mundo post-apocalíptico hay que hacer amigos.

Sus hombros se relajan.

\- Tu aspecto es...extraño - se pasa la mano por el pelo - Me refiero, supongo que te moverás bien si Daryl y yo no pudimos verte pero ese pelo hasta la cintura debe ser molesto.

\- Suelo llevarlo atado - sonrío de medio lado - Y sí, me muevo bien. Hacía gimnasia artística antes de que todo esto empezase.

\- Gregory parece mirarte mal - Jesús se tensa. No le gusta el rumbo de la conversación pero a mi me da igual. No voy a perder la oportunidad de poner verde a Gregory, señor de los cobardes.

\- No se llevan bien - interviene Daryl.

\- Nos llevamos fatal - admito. Rick asiente de forma comprensiva. Qué hombre tan mono - Al principio tenía que aguantar sus comentarios sexistas - Jesús suspira, sabe que ya no puede pararme. Total, no parecen mala gente. No creo que se aprovechen de la comunidad - y ahora simplemente tengo que aguantar su odio. De vez en cuando puedo llegar a soltar comentarios... - me muerdo el labio - venenosos pero macho, se los gana.

\- Parece el tipo de hombre que echa a la gente que no le agrada - tantea Rick, mirando de reojo a Jesús.

\- Lo es, pero soy bastante útil - admito - al menos hasta cierto punto. Jesús y yo somos los únicos que sabemos luchar bie... - me aclaro la garganta cuando Rick frunce el ceño. Quizá no debí decir eso, por la cara de Jesús - que salimos a por provisiones y tal. Además sé algo de medicina y estudié química, así que sé crear petardos y explosivos.

\- Pues sí que eres útil - bromea Rick echándole un breve vistazo a Daryl. El hombre asiente imperceptiblemente.

Me río.

\- Bueno, mi sentido de la orientación es nulo... y conduzco fatal.

\- Sorprendente - una chica rubia se acerca a nosotros, agarrando el brazo de Rick. Me regala una sonrisa amable. No puedo apartar la vista de su mejilla. Tiene un corte que le recorre media cara desde la oreja hasta la boca - Soy Andrea, no nos han presentado.

\- María Rossi, un placer.

\- ¿Qué hay del comercio? ¿Necesitáis algo? ¿Podremos intercambiar armas o medicinas por alimento? - a Daryl no parecen agradarle las conversaciones normales.

Aprieto la mandíbula mirando a Jesús incómoda. Él se pasa la mano por la nuca.

\- Queremos comerciar. Gregory quiere. Pero ahora mismo no necesitamos nada de eso.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - pregunta Rick, ya más serio.

\- El muro aguanta. Hemos traído medicamentos - abre los brazos - Queremos hacer un buen trato.

\- Sí - sisea Daryl con una mueca de asco - Nosotros también.

\- Necesitamos comida - susurra Rick negando.

\- Hablaremos con él - Jesús me mira y asiente - Arreglaremos algo. Las circunstancias cambian. Todos somos seres humanos, somos del bando de los vivos y debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros - Rick me mira soprendido.

\- Es cierto - me apoya Jesús - Ahora vosotros nos necesitáis pero puede ser que luego seamos nosotros los que os necesitemos. Gregory debe comprender eso.

\- Os lo agradecemos, de verdad - interviene Rick, sonriendo de medio lado - Nos hemos topado con todo tipo de gente, principalmente no muy buena. Vuestra generosidad es fantástica.

Eduardo, uno de los ciudadanos de Hilltop, entra de sopetón. Gregory abre las puertas. Debe de haberle visto venir por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunta

\- Han vuelto - responde Eduardo. En ese momento empalidezco. Oh no.

Jesús me mira y frunce el ceño.

\- Saldremos de esta, no te preocupes. Seguro que...todo ha salido bien.

Le miro y asiento. Si él supiera que lo que me preocupa es que aún no le he contado a nadie mi breve encuentro con Negan...


	8. 8- Alexandría

Rick y los suyos nos siguen mientras caminamos, tanto Gregory como Jesús y yo, hacia la puerta de la colonia. Veo a Ethan junto con otras dos personas que no reconozco a lo lejos.

\- Ethan - Gregory se acerca a él - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Tim y Marsha?

\- Han muerto - es lo único que responde. Me da un escalofrío de pensarlo.

\- ¿Negan? - es lo único que pregunta él. Oh Dios.

\- Sí.

\- Mierda - susurro - Yo misma cargué parte de la mercancía, yo...

\- Silencio María - me corta Gregory. Miro hacia otro lado, incómoda - Esto es, en primer lugar, culpa tuya por todo ese asunto de Simon.

\- Tienen a Cale. Dijeron que no era suficiente.

\- ¡Era suficiente! - exclama Gregory, pasándose la mano por el pelo - Maldita sea. El trato era la mitad.

\- Lo mantendrán vivo - Ethan se va acercando a Gregory. Entorno los ojos - Y lo devolverán...si entrego un mensaje.

\- Dime - Ethan coloca la mano sobre el hombro de Gregory.

\- Lo siento.

Sin que nadie pueda reaccionar clava un cuchillo en el estómago de nuestro líder. Rick se acerca rápidamente, seguido de la mujer negra y agarran a Ethan de los brazos.

Yo estoy estática, mirando la escena sin poder reaccionar.

Rick comienza a golpear a puñetazo limpio a Ethan en la cara, mientras que el pelirrojo se lanza a por Dante. Dante consigue sobreponerse, apretando con fuerza el cuello del pelirrojo. Su cara comienza a ponerse del color de su cabello.

\- ¡Alto! - exclama Ethan, con un cuchillo en el cuello de Rick. Yo aguanto la respiración - ¡Si no lo hago matará a mi hermano!

La mujer negra coloca la mano sobre su katana sin dejar de mirar al hombre, tirado en el suelo. Yo solo puedo mirar a mi alrededor, conteniendo la respiración.

Suficiente.

Agarro el cuchillo de mi bota y lo lanzo contra Ethan, dándole en el hombro. El hombre se gira hacia mí, claramente sorprendido por lo que he hecho. Rick aprovecha la confusión para quitarle el cuchillo y clavárselo en la garganta, bañándolo en sangre. Aparto la mirada. No soporto ver morir personas a manos de personas. En este mundo eso no debería ser así.

\- Gracias - susurra Rick entre suspiros. Me acerco y le tiendo la mano sin mirarle. Cuando está en pie me agacho para recuperar mi cuchillo.

Toda la comunidad está mirando a Rick, que tiene la mandíbula llena de sangre. Da una vuelta sobre sí mismo, observando todas las miradas.

\- ¿Qué? - inquiere. La gente vuelve a sus quehaceres.

Crystal me pega un puñetazo en la cara y la mujer negra se interpone, empujándola.

Kal apunta con la lanza a Daryl.

\- ¡Suéltalo!

\- ¡Ya basta! - grita Jesús, poniéndose entre medias - ¡Por favor! ¡Ethan era nuestro amigo, pero él provocó esto! - me mira. - ¡Él atacó a Gregory y él ha empezado!

\- ¡María le ha atacado! - exclama una voz de mujer a mis espaldas. No la reconozco. Tampoco me giro.

\- He hecho lo que he considerado correcto - paso el cuchillo por la tierra, tratando de limpiarlo.

\- ¡A ti no te importa nadie! - me grita Crystal - Has decidido defender a un...

\- Ethan apuñaló a Gregory.

\- No pongas esa excusa - la mujer se me acerca - Ni se te ocurra. Puedes ser todo lo dura que quieras pero tú no has perdido a alguien a quien quieres. ¡Odias a Gregory! ¿Me voy a creer que le has puesto por delante?

Decido no responderle y me giro, viendo cómo Rick guarda su arma y me mira. Sin mucho más que añadir camino hacia la casa tratando de que la culpabilidad no me condene.

\- Si matamos a Negan y traemos a vuestro hombre - inquiere Daryl - Nos daréis alimento, medicinas y una vaca.

Jesús y yo nos miramos. Luego miramos a Rick, buscando su opinión.

\- Los enfrentamientos no son algo que nos preocupe.

Me acaricio la barbilla, mirando hacia el techo y cerrando los ojos. Tampoco debería preocuparme que haya un casanova menos en el mundo.

\- Hablaremos con Gregory.

Sin mucho que opinar ante lo dicho por Jesús, ambos subimos la escalera para dirigirnos al cuarto de nuestro líder.

\- Has atacado a Ethan - comenta frente a la puerta, mirándome.

\- No era mortal - me excuso - trataba de terminar todo. No esperaba que Rick...

Me quedo en silencio. Él no dice nada más, simplemente entra a la habitación. Encontramos a Gregory en la cama con una venda alrededor de la zona donde le han apuñalado.

\- Se ofrecen a acabar con Negan - es lo primero que dice Jesús, acercando una silla para sentarse junto a la cama. Yo me quedo de pie.

Gregory abre mucho los ojos.

\- No lo dices en serio - tose.

\- Parecen hablar bastante en serio - responde Jesús. Se hace el silencio en la habitación, solo roto por la costosa respiración de Gregory.

\- Puede que... - interrumpo, pasándome la mano por la nuca. Ya era hora de que me hiciese mi coleta - Puede que esto sea culpa mía. Quizá no. No lo sé.

Gregory se vuelve lentamente, fijando sus ojos en los míos. Jesús también me mira sin entender. Me da un escalofrío.

\- María, sabes que lo del cuchillo lo has hecho siguiendo tu instinto. Lo que ha pasado ahí abajo...

\- No me refiero a eso - no quiero oír las palabras de Jesús, solo me hacen sentir peor - Hablo de lo de Negan.

\- Qué sabes tú de Negan - inquiere Gregory. Es una orden directa.

\- Le conocí el otro día - admito. No tengo muy claro si la cara de Gregory empalidece por mis palabras o por la falta de sangre en sí - Cuando volvía él y sus hombres bloqueaban la carretera. Buscaban gente que había huido. Yo... le hablé de que Jesús traía un camión lleno de provisiones, debieron esperar...más. - balanceo un poco, nerviosa - Claro, si tenemos un camión de provisiones más supuestamente tenemos más y no les hemos dado la mitad...

Ahora la cara de Gregory está roja.

\- ¡Me estás diciendo que hablaste con Negan! - asiento - ¡Le dijiste que teníamos un camión lleno de provisiones! - asiento - ¡Y no me lo informaste INMEDIATAMENTE!

\- ¡Estaba asustada! - me cruzo de brazos. Ya había soltado bastantes excusas ese día - Ni siquiera pude ser sarcástica, tú no le has...no lo has tenido a centímetros de la cara con ese bate que tiene. ¡No pensé en la posibilidad de que Jesús no tuviese las provisiones! ¡No me planteé que sucedería esto!

\- Quedas expulsada de esta comunidad - sentencia Gregory.

\- No puedes... - interviene Jesús, que se había mantenido callado hasta entonces.

\- Nos ha condenado. ¡CASI ME MATAN POR SU CULPA! - exclama impulsándose en la cama y tosiendo por el grito - JAMÁS volverá a entrar en Hilltop mientras yo siga aquí - se vuelve a recostar - Quiero hablar con Maggie.

Enfadada, abro la puerta y salgo de allí sin esperar a Jesús, pasando por delante del grupo de Rick. Parecen comentarme algo pero les ignoro y sigo mi camino hacia mi casa... n _uestra_ casa, mía y de Jesús. Saco una bolsa de debajo de la cama y comienzo a meter mis cosas dentro. Agarro mi libreta negra de una de las estanterías. Hacía ya tiempo que la mantenía ahí, olvidada, olvidando mis sueños. Sin pensar demasiado la lanzo también dentro de la bolsa junto con algunos libros de Lily y unos trozos de cuero que Earl me había regalado para hacerme unos brazaletes. No voy a rogarle a Gregory para quedarme. Si es necesario viviré en el bosque antes que pedirle nada a ese imbécil.

He hecho tanto por Hilltop...y Hilltop ha hecho tanto por mí. Ya no aguantaba más sola en aquel piso, condenada a un infierno junto con los muertos. Con la llegada de Jesús la esperanza había vuelto a brotar en mi pecho junto con miles de sentimientos: compañía, cariño, felicidad. Jamás podría haberme imaginado que sucedería esto y, a pesar de todo, considero este castigo increíblemente desproporcionado. De todas formas mi enemistad con Gregory debía saltar tarde o temprano.

\- Ey - me giro encontrándome a Daryl. Me muerdo el cachete para evitar el llanto. Él parece revisar toda la habitación, incluyendo el desorden alrededor de la bolsa de viaje sobre mi cama - Nos vamos ya.

\- Buen viaje - es lo único que se me ocurre decir - ¿Habéis conseguido que os escuche?

Daryl asiente.

\- Mataremos a esos hijos de puta - se apoya en el marco de la puerta - Jesús nos ha contado lo que ha pasado - se rasca la barbilla - Rick acepta que te unas a nosotros en Alexandría - esta vez sí me giro hacia él - Tiene que hacerte unas preguntas pero no creo que haya problema.

Asiento un tanto confusa y él se va sin añadir nada más. Clavo mi mirada en la bolsa de viaje y sonrío. Quizá mi suerte no se ha acabado aún.


	9. 9- Sueños extraños

_\- ¿A cuántos caminantes has matado? - me pregunta Rick sin apartar la vista de la carretera._

 _\- Muchos. No lo sé - todo el mundo en la caravana me escucha._

 _\- ¿A cuántas personas?_

 _\- Ninguna - esta vez respondo sin dudar._

 _\- ¿Por qué? - frunzo el ceño ante esa pregunta._

 _\- Porque no soy capaz de matar a un ser humano._

Abro los ojos, guardando el recuerdo en mi memoria y contemplo Alexandría, la colonia que desde aquel entonces sería mi nuevo hogar. Rick me había dicho que estaba dentro después de esas preguntas tan extrañas y tras conocer al resto de los integrantes de su pintoresco grupo durante el viaje habíamos llegado. Allí. Mi nuevo hogar.

Rick me saca de mi ensoñación tocándome el brazo. Le miro.

\- Sígueme, te mostraré tu nueva casa antes de la reunión.

Me maravilla esa colonia. A diferencia de Hilltop, que dispone de casas prefabricadas, allí las casas son de lujo. Una preciosa urbanización con grandes muros sólidos alrededor: un paraíso en el infierno. Algunos de los vecinos se fijan en mi desde los porches cuando paso junto a sus casas.

\- Somos cuarenta y ocho residentes y tenemos alrededor de veinte viviendas - explica - Ahora mismo no hay ninguna libre y esperamos que siga así.

Supongo que si alguna casa se queda libre quiere decir que alguien muere.

\- Hemos pensado una casa para ti, pero puedes irte a la que prefieras siempre que al residente no le importe. En la mía por ejemplo vivimos Andrea, mis dos hijos y yo - me sorprendo ante la mención de dos niños. Él lo nota - Uno se llama Carl y la chica Judith. Podrías venir si lo deseas.

\- No, no te preocupes - cargo mi bolsa de ropa y objetos personales al hombro - no tengo problema con convivir con otras personas. Me ayudará a conocer a la gente.

\- Como prefieras - se para frente a una casa grande, amplia y con bastantes flores en el jardín de delante. Me llama la atención lo bien decorada que está - La dueña de esta casa se llama Olivia y es quien se encarga del almacén de Alexandría. También vive con ella Enid, una adolescente a la que encontraron antes de que yo llegase. Hace un tiempo me pidió un compañero de piso para sentirse más segura y supongo que no tendrá problema.

Rick sube los escalones hasta la puerta y llama. Lo recibe una mujer con gafas, tez blanca y pelo oscuro. Lo que me sorprende infinitamente es que padece sobrepeso. No se ven muchas personas así en una apocalipsis.

\- ¡Rick! ¡Habéis vuelto! - exclama - Ahora mismo estaba ayudando a Carol a preparar unos bollos y por eso no estoy en el almacén, pero ya he ordenado la lista y entregado las armas correspondientes...

Oh Señor, una charlatana.

\- No te preocupes Olivia - se aparta un poco, mostrándome - Te presento a María. Recuerdo que me pediste alguien con quien compartir la casa y ella necesita un lugar donde quedarse.

Olivia me hecha un vistazo con una sonrisa amable. Ni siquiera parece evaluarme.

\- ¡Fantástico! - se acerca a mí, abrazándome. Todo eso me parece un tanto violento. A Rick, por el contrario, parece que le resulta extremadamente divertido - Bienvenida María, soy Olivia. Aunque eso ya lo sabes - se ríe. Que los muertos me den paciencia.

\- Supongo que, teniendo en cuenta que no eres capaz de matar - me sonrojo - no vendrás a nuestra excursión.

Me quedo unos segundos sin saber qué decir. No quiero negarme directamente sabiendo que me han acogido.

\- No te preocupes - Rick le resta importancia - Aquí también son necesarias las personas capaces para defender el lugar. Esa puede ser tu primera tarea.

\- Lo haré encantada.

\- Fantástico - sus hombros se relajan - mi hijo ya puede defenderse solo, pero me siento más seguro si hay gente que sabe pelear cerca por si sucede algo. Olivia puede presentártelo después - ella asiente con ganas - Nos vemos María.

\- Gracias por todo.

\- Gracias a ti. Esta mañana me has salvado la vida.

Cuando Rick se va me giro hacia Olivia, que me da paso a la vivienda con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Carol! ¡Enid! - exclama - ¡Venid a saludar!

\- ¿A saludar a quién? - responde la voz de una niña por las escaleras. De un pasillo aparece una mujer de cabello canoso, bastante delgada y mirada inocente.

\- Soy Carol - se presenta mientras Olivia vuelve a llamar a la adolescente - Me sorprende bastante ver gente nueva por aquí.

\- María -me presento - Rick me ha ofrecido cobijo - explico - Antes vivía en Hilltop. No...no tenía muy buenas relaciones con el líder - no creo necesario decirle nada más a una desconocida. Además, tampoco me veo demasiado capaz. Hablar de Hilltop y de las condiciones de mi desahucio me duelen. Malditos sentimientos humanos.

\- Confío en el criterio de Rick - se quita el delantal, dejándolo sobre una silla - Voy a la reunión. Supongo que tú te instalarás y ya estás enterada.

\- Me quedaré aquí para acostumbrarme y defenderé el lugar - me siento un poco incómoda, quizá cobarde, por no unirme a la ofensiva.

\- Alguien capaz tiene que quedarse - ella eleva los hombros - Ha sido un placer María. He hecho galletas por si te apetecen y un poco de arroz para Olivia y Enid, aunque creo que dará para tres personas.

\- Te lo agradezco.

Con un asentimiento Carol se va, cerrando la puerta. Echando un vistazo a mi alrededor no me siento en casa. Es como estar en casa de un desconocido. Imagino que es cuestión de acostumbrarse y de aceptar la realidad.

Después de cenar escuchando todas las historias de la vida de Olivia y recibiendo miradas de desconfianza por parte de Enid, al fin cae la noche. Llaman a la puerta mientras estoy recogiendo los platos y es Olivia la que se acerca a abrirla. Enid simplemente sale disparada hacia la planta de arriba.

\- ¡Oh! Sí por supuesto, está en la cocina ¡Pasa! - escucho a Olivia. No sé quién es, pero está claro que me busca - ¡María!

Echo un vistazo desganada, encontrándome con la mirada azul de Jesús. Me acerco a él, fundiéndome en un abrazo.

\- Oh vaya... - Olivia mira hacia los lados - Estoy arriba por si necesitáis algo.

Cuando escucho los pasos de Olivia desaparecer por las escaleras me alejo de Jesús.

\- Convenceré a Gregory para que te deje volver - le miro - No tendrás que quedarte mucho.

Niego.

\- No pienso volver, no mientras Gregory sigua allí - me cruzo de brazos - Ya me echará en falta. Solo voy a echarte de menos a ti - susurro.

\- Rick me ha ofrecido quedarme cuando volvamos - admite, mirando hacia un cuadro en la pared - No he podido aceptar. No puedo dejar Hilltop a manos de Gregory y los Salvadores. Por suerte con esta noche todo se habrá acabado.

Asiento.

\- Por suerte - respondo no muy convencida.

\- Alegra esa cara. Vendré a verte antes de volver a Hilltop para avisarte de que todo ha ido bien - me coloca la mano en el hombro - Solo trata de que no te echen de aquí por algún comentario desafortunado - me río.

\- Rick no parece de los que echan.

\- Nunca se sabe, puedes llegar a ser muy persuasiva - le doy un golpe flojo en el pecho - Volveremos a vernos antes de que te des cuenta.

\- Buenas noches Jesús - me guiña un ojo.

\- Buenas noches, no me añores demasiado. - cierra la puerta tras él y lanzo un suspiro al aire.

Subo las escaleras hacia la habitación que me ha indicado Olivia entre comentarios extraños sobre su vida antes de todo esto... como que aún lleva el móvil en un bolsillo. Mujer extraña. Entro con mi bolsa de viaje en una habitación bastante más amplia de lo que me esperaba con una decoración simple: una cómoda, una mesa y una mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Es bastante grande para una sola persona, mucho más que mi cama de Hilltop.

Suelto la bolsa de viaje sobre la cama y me acerco al baño, echando una ojeada al interior. ¡Una ducha para mí sola! ¡Una bañera! Un verdadero sueño. Incluso hay un espejo donde prefiero no mirarme.

Contenta con mi nuevo hogar, voy sacando todas mis cosas de la bolsa. Dejo los libros de Lily sobre la mesa, quedándome con uno en la mesita para tener algo que leer. Luego saco mi libreta negra. Me quedo mirándola unos segundos, indecisa. Termino por dejarla sobre la mesita, junto al libro de Lily. No puedo huir de mi pasado eternamente. Mañana me la meteré en el pantalón y la llevaré siempre encima.

 _Todo está oscuro. Entreabro los ojos adormecida y me giro hacia el lado. La luz del cuarto de baño está encendida y se cuela por la puerta entreabierta. Una de las cosas que me gusta de mi nueva habitación es que tiene una cama enorme y un baño propio. Eso me da bastante más privacidad que en Hilltop._

 _Frunzo el ceño al notar el sonido del agua. ¿Qué narices hace Olivia ahí dentro? Realmente dudo bastante que sea la adolescente. Lanzando un bostezo al aire me planteo levantarme o simplemente pegarle una voz._

 _Al final termino por levantarme. Tampoco quiero asustarla, soy solo una recién llegada. Pensándolo fríamente soy yo la que debería estar asustada por su presencia._

 _Me sorprende también no haberla oído entrar._

 _Decido acallar mis pensamientos y levantarme echando un rápido vistazo por la ventana. La noche es cerrada, prácticamente no se ve nada. Lanzo un bostezo antes de dirigirme hacia el cuarto de baño._

 _\- Olivia, ¿Tu baño no funciona? - me restriego los ojos, entrando - Porque podrías avisar y..._

 _Me quedo estática en el sitio viendo a...a Negan tranquilamente en la bañera, dándose un baño de burbujas._

 _\- princesa - comenta, colocando las manos tras su cabeza y estirándose en el agua. Yo entreabro los labios sin saber muy bien qué decir ante la escena de tener a ESE chiflado en concreto dándose un baño en mi bañera con toda su ropa tirada por el suelo - es de mala educación entrar sin llamar... - ironiza juguetón - A no ser que te quieras unir._

 _Creo que es la primera persona en la tierra que me deja sin palabras. Quizá él me ve como yo veo al resto del universo: como una completa imbécil. Me obligo a buscar qué decir._

 _\- No soy una princesa - me doy un golpe mental. ¿Eso es lo único que tengo que decir? - ¿Qué haces en mi baño? - trato de poner una postura autoritaria aunque una mirada suya sirve para bajarme los humos._

 _\- Bueno, me gusta más princesa que víbora - vuelve a golpearme con las palabras. Maldito...Ajjjj._

 _\- A mí me gusta más María que cualquier mote que se te pueda ocurrir - se ríe, su risa es grave. Oh Señor._

 _\- No hablamos de tus gustos, hablamos de los míos - Negan 3, María 0._

 _\- ¿Vas a contestarme a mi pregunta?_

 _\- ¿Que qué hago en tu jodido baño? - se muerde la lengua mostrándome una sonrisa - ¿Contesto amor?_

 _\- No me llames... da igual - suspiro - Ya sé que estás bañándote - me siento tan estúpida en este momento - pregunto por qué aquí. Cómo. - levanto las manos, esta situación es irracional - ¿Debo gritar para avisar a todo el mundo?_

 _Su sonrisa se amplia. Me recorre un escalofrío por la espalda al verlo. Se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior._

 _\- Oh joder, no me digas que queda algún capullo vivo - mira hacia los lados haciéndose el interesado._

 _\- No estás hablando en serio - señalo a la puerta - Sal de mi baño._

 _Él se pone serio._

 _\- ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? - eleva una ceja - Joder, acepto que soy un tipo sensible... pero a sus órdenes princesa._

 _Él...él se pone en pie, saliendo de la bañera. Completamente desnudo. El sonrojo sube hasta mis orejas y me giro, absolutamente perturbada._

 _\- ¡NO SALGAS!_

 _\- Mierda. Lamento decir que aunque eres increíblemente devorable no tienes las ideas muy claras ¿Eh? - puedo notar su sonrisa en mi espalda - ¿No me has dicho que salga? Ya no se puede contentar a una mujer ni haciendo lo que te ordena - comenta entretenido - Ya puedes girarte._

 _Me giro para encontrármelo en la misma situación. Me pongo aún más roja que antes y me giro de nuevo. Carraspeo._

 _\- Vístete._

 _En lugar de hacerme caso se acerca a mí por detrás, chocando su pecho mojado contra mi espalda. Acerca sus labios a mi oído susurrando._

 _\- Verás - coloca sus manos en mis caderas. Doy un bote - tus...jodidos amigos han intentado matarme - me aprieta un poco más y aprieto los labios. - A mí. ES JODIDAMENTE HILARANTE que hayan tratado de matarme - sus dedos tamborilean sobre mis caderas mientras sus labios me acarician el lóbulo de la oreja - no estoy contento._

 _Me gira, quedando a centímetros de su rostro._

 _\- He matado al imbécil Gregory - su aliento contra mis labios hace que me dé un escalofrío por la espalda - por todo lo que te ha jodido. - su mano se posa en mi nuca - ¿Quieres algo más de mí? Soy tu jodido perro._

 _Cierro los ojos, sintiendo una explosión de fuegos artificiales en mi bajo vientre._

 _\- Bésame._

 _\- Eso quería oír._

\- ¡María!

Me levanto sobresaltada, llevando las manos instantáneamente al cuchillo bajo mi almohada. Olivia me mira con expresión confusa.

\- Vaya, ha tenido que ser un sueño bastante malo - ¿Un sueño? - No he pensado que tú podrías no despertarte temprano.

\- Yo... no, suelo levantarme temprano - me paso la mano por la cara - solo...he tenido una pesadilla. Nada más.

He soñado con Negan. Desnudo. ¿Estoy enferma o qué?

\- ¡Bien! Verás, yo suelo cuidar de Judith y Carl pero necesito hacer inventario en el almacén. ¿Te importa quedarte tú? - esta mujer me conoce de unas horas y ya está confiándome la vida de unos niños. Quién la entiende.

\- Esto...sí claro.

\- ¡Genial! - exclama feliz, saliendo de la habitación y hablando para sí - comeremos en casa de Rick para darle la papilla a Judith y...

Se aleja por el pasillo y dejo de escuchar sus palabras. Me dejo caer sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo. Jesús, estoy sudando. Trato de convencerme de que estoy delirando, de que no he soñado con Negan.

Realmente no he podido tener un sueño húmedo con Negan. Realmente no me ha levantado Olivia creyendo que ha sido una pesadilla. Justo cuando Negan...

...

...

...

Maldita Olivia.


	10. 10- Una, dola, tela, catola

Llegaron de la incursión sin el mayor tipo de problema. Todos los nuestros estaban vivos y todos los Salvadores...muertos. Incluido Negan. No es que su muerte me apene. En general la muerte de cualquier ser humano nunca es motivo de alegría. Debo admitir, más para mis adentros que para el mundo, que ese hombre me hacía vibrar. Era especial. Rick, por ejemplo, mira el mundo como se debe mirar: una apocalipsis. Un lugar donde lo único que importa es sobrevivir y para sobrevivir es necesario hacer actos inhumanos. En sus ojos se ven meses de tormento y dureza.

En los de Negan no se veía eso. El hombre, de alguna extraña forma, se divertía. Como si todo esto fuese un enorme juego de niños.

Esa despreocupación le ha llevado a la muerte.

No debería, pero quizá deba dar las gracias por su muerte. No he vuelto a soñar con él, quizá simplemente fue la culpabilidad aunque... culpabilidad o no fue raro. No soñé con Simon, por ejemplo...aunque Simon no tiene esa sonrisa ladeada ni esa mirada juguetona.

\- ¡María! - observo a Carl subir al muro donde me encuentro con la pistola en el cinto y el arco en la mano. No conozco demasiado al niño como a casi nadie de Alexandría pero unos días atrás estuve jugando con él a disparar flechas a la televisión y pareció gustarle, así que me saluda cuando nos vemos. Daryl lo considera una buena forma de educación aunque yo no lo tengo del todo claro.

\- Ey chico - saludo, apoyando el arco sobre el muro. Veo un muerto acercarse, nada peligroso. Andrea se encarga de él en pocos segundos. Me cae bien esa chica. No es una incompetente. Quizá podamos hacernos buenas amigas si ninguna de las dos muere.

\- Te necesitan en la enfermería ya - frunzo el ceño.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Denise? - el chico me mira confuso.

La gente de Alexandría es consciente de que yo tengo conocimientos médicos en caso de que suceda alguna emergencia pero lo poco que sé lo he aprendido o por mi cuenta o con unas breves enseñanzas de Harlan. En definitiva, nada útil. Mis conocimientos bailan por mi cerebro pero no tengo práctica...es por eso que me dedico a la valla y Denise a la enfermería. Y por lo que nunca estoy en la enfermería ni me requieren allí.

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- ¿Saber?

\- Asesinaron a Denise ayer. Daryl y Rosita volvieron por la noche y... - niega. Yo parpadeo sorprendida por la noticia. ¿La asesinaron? ¿Los infectados? - Nada se puede hacer ya - me mira serio - Maggie se encuentra mal. No sabemos si su bebé está en peligro. Te necesita ya.

Oh Señor. ¿Voy a asistir en un parto? No soy capaz de asistir en un parto.

Con un asentimiento agarro mi arco y me lo coloco en la espalda, bajando rápidamente de la valla y corriendo hacia la enfermería. Escucho las pisadas de Carl a mi espalda. Entro sin llamar, encontrándome a media Alexandría ahí metida.

\- Vale, está bien. Todos fuera excepto su marido y quienes puedan contarme algo de provecho... Y los que tengan que tomar decisiones - no voy a echar a Rick, qué narices. Que cargue con el muerto de la responsabilidad, yo no soy un líder, nunca he tenido madera. Me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer. Dejo mi arco apoyado contra la esquina.

Veo salir entre otros a Abraham, Rosita, Eugene... No tengo tiempo para nimiedades. Me acerco a Maggie rápidamente. Está blanca como el papel y no aparta los ojos de Glenn.

\- Vale, no voy a entrar en pánico - miro a mi alrededor. Se han quedado solo Rick y Daryl - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ha sangrado - es lo único que dice Glenn.

\- Bien. Necesitaré asistencia para el parto y...

\- María - interrumpe Rick - El bebé no tiene más de tres meses. Está abortando.

Ahora la que se queda blanca soy yo. Tartamudeo un poco entrando en estado de shock. Va a perder al bebé y va a ser en parte por culpa de mi incompetencia.

\- Vale, aborto espontáneo - cierro los ojos - Antes de trece semanas de gestación - susurro, observando la página del libro frente a mis ojos. Bendita curiosidad. Bendita memoria. Y pensar que le presté más atención de la debida a esa página en concreto porque tenía miedo de que en un futuro me ocurriese - Expulsar el tejido - abro los ojos - Maggie ábrete de piernas.

Rick y Daryl se giran mientras que Glenn agarra la mano de su esposa. No con poca dificultad Maggie me obedece.

\- Rick - le llamo, observando a mi primer paciente - Yo voy a darle tiempo pero no voy a poder hacer nada más por ella. Tiene que ver a Harlan. Hay que ir a Hilltop ya.

Sin mucho que añadir Rick sale a prepararlo todo. Daryl permanece en la sala después de que el propio Rick se lo pidiese.

\- Vale... - tras echar un vistazo la tapo con una toalla - Creo - esa palabra no parecer convencer a Glenn - que no ha perdido todo el tejido que debe estas últimas semanas. Se puede deber a una mala alimentación. Voy a tratar de detener la hemorragia y prevenir una infección. Yo no tengo suficientes conocimientos para llevar a cabo la operación que Maggie necesita. Como digo solo puedo darle tiempo hasta llegar al doctor. ¿Antibióticos?

\- Denise comentó que quedaban unos cuantos - me responde Daryl, acercándose a un estante. En pocos segundos me lo trae y se lo doy a Maggie. Rick entra en ese momento.

\- La furgoneta está en la puerta.

\- Bien. - me paso la mano por la nuca - En principio puedes andar pero no debes. Es mejor que te carguen hasta allí y vayas tumbada todo el trayecto hasta Hilltop.

Glenn y Rick no necesitan mucha más información para actuar. Cargan a Maggie y la llevan a la furgoneta.

Daryl apoya su mano en mi hombro. Levanto la mirada del suelo para clavarla en él.

\- Lo has hecho bien.

Asiento mientras aparta la mano de mí. Que Daryl diga eso es que me ha notado a punto de perder los nervios.

Ruego a Dios que lleguemos a tiempo.

Rick, Aaron, Abraham, Sasha, Eugene, Carl, Glenn, Daryl, Michonne, la propia Maggie y yo somos los que nos subimos a la furgoneta. Andrea no está muy contenta con Rick por dejarla atrás, pero creo que ha terminado por entenderlo. En mi opinión no considero necesario un ejército para escoltar a Maggie, eso solo aviva el estrés pero para Rick la seguridad es lo primero.

\- Qué cojones - escucho maldecir a Abraham que es el que va al volante. Me mantengo junto a Maggie.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Rick acercándose al frente.

\- Enemigos - es la simple respuesta del soldado. Lanzo un suspiro al aire. Quizá Rick tuviese razón después de todo.

Se hace un silencio incómodo en la furgoneta. ¿Enemigos? Ya creía que no quedaban enemigos nuestros.

\- ¿Vamos a por ellos? - escucho de nuevo a Abraham.

\- No - es la simple respuesta de Rick.

Él y otros cuantos cogen armas, mientras que el resto nos quedamos dentro con Maggie.

\- Esto es increíble joder - se queja Daryl, recostándose en uno de los asientos - Creí que nos habíamos cargado a todos esos cerdos.

\- ¿Son Salvadores? - pregunto, colocando mi mano sobre la frente de Maggie. Está ardiendo.

\- Eso parece - gruñe, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Tienes armas para luchar? - me levanto una de las mangas de la camiseta. Empieza a hacer frío y una camiseta de tirantes no era muy efectivo. Le muestro dos hojas ocultas en cada brazo. - ¿Qué?

\- Me gustaba el assassin creed. Me hice una friki antes de los zombies y en Hilltop cogí cuero para hacerme unas de verdad. Por suerte me acordaba - se las muestro - ¿No son fantásticas? Estas maravillas pueden salvarme la vida. También tengo en las botas, en el cinturón... Nunca se sabe. Es más por la sensación de seguridad.

Rick entra de nuevo a la caravana. Daryl y yo dejamos la charla de armas blancas escondidadas.

\- ¿Y bien? - pregunta Glenn sin soltar la mano de su esposa.

\- No nos hemos cargado a todos - da un suave golpe contra la pared del vehículo - Tenemos que dar la vuelta y llegar a Hilltop lo antes posible. ¿Es viable un conflicto directo? - me mira.

\- No. Maggie no debe soportar emociones fuertes.

Sasha y Eugene discuten posibles rutas con Abraham observando sus movimientos. Me alejo de Maggie con un suspiro y me siento junto a Daryl de nuevo. Sorprendentemente y a pesar de su aspecto inicial es uno de los componentes del grupo que más me agrada. Directo y con un toque sentimental. Nada de frases estúpidas. Parece ser un sentimiento mutuo, pero nunca se sabe con ese hombre.

\- Pareces cansada - me comenta mientras volvemos a tener un rumbo.

\- Sí - suspiro - Lo estoy. Más por la carga psicológica que implica esto - me echo hacia atrás - Maggie está aguantando mucho.

\- Lo conseguiremos. Siempre lo hacemos. - el vehículo vuelve a pararse. Daryl y yo nos miramos.

\- Mismo ejército, distintos soldados - comenta Abraham dando la vuelta y siguiendo otra ruta - Son bastantes.

\- ¿No los matásteis a todos? - me acerco.

\- Al parecer no - Rick no está muy contento con la situación. - Menos mal que Andrea está en casa.

Volvemos a toparnos con cortes en el camino. Uno producido con muertos encadenados protegidos por soldados de los Salvadores y otro por troncos ardiendo en mitad de la carretera. Al final, cuando vemos que empieza a caer la noche, nos detenemos.

\- No podremos pasar - gruñe Daryl dando un golpe - ¡Maldita sea!

\- Existe una opción viable - todos nos giramos hacia Eugene - Nos encontramos a pocos kilómetros de Hilltop atravesando el bosque según mis cálculos. Yo puedo usar la técnica de distracción apropiada...

\- Habla en cristiano hermano - coloco mis manos en las caderas.

\- Cogeré la furgoneta - se pasa la mano por la frente - y vosotros llevaréis a Maggie en la camilla.

Rick me mira, buscando mi aprobación médica. Como si yo supiese del todo lo que estoy haciendo.

\- Puede funcionar - respondo simplemente.

Al final Eugene se marcha con la caravana junto con Michonne y Daryl. El resto estamos en el linde del bosque, de noche y con una enferma en camilla. Rick, Abraham y Glenn son los que cargan con ella, mientras Sasha, Carl, Aaron y yo nos encargamos de la seguridad. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa completamente llevando en todo momento el arco listo. No es que le tenga miedo a la oscuridad ni mucho menos, simplemente respeto la oscuridad en mitad de un bosque del que pueden salir muertos vivientes a devorarme. Creo que nunca lo superaré.

Carl no parece tener ese problema. Infectado que aparece, infectado al que le revienta la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué queda? - pregunto. No creo que esto sea sano para Maggie.

\- Poco - es la respuesta de Rick.

Se escucha un silbido y todos nos giramos hacia el sonido. Tenso el arco completamente tratando de controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo. A ese silbido se unen otros provenientes de todas direcciones. Mi respiración se acelera y el miedo me recorre las venas. No se ve absolutamente a nadie, pero los silbidos siguen aumentando.

Vamos a morir aquí.

\- ¡Corred! - exclama Rick.

Salimos corriendo en una dirección. Los silbidos prosiguen, aunque parece que van menguando. Yo me mantengo firme mirando al suelo, sin perder de vista ninguna rama con la que pueda tropezar.

Unos faros se encienden frente a nosotros. Me llevo las manos a la cara, tratando de evitar el deslumbramiento. Parpadeo bastante, enfocando la mirada. Cientos de silbidos nos rodean. Agudos, graves, secos... taladrando la noche y nuestros corazones.

Rick está destrozado. Estamos completamente rodeados con nuestra propia caravana frente a nosotros, cortándonos el paso. Mi cuerpo tiembla sin que pueda controlarlo.

Sasha mira a su alrededor pistola en mano sin dejar de girar la cabeza de un lado a otro. Abraham está completamente tenso. Carl se mantiene cerca de su padre, temblando un poco.

Entonces mis ojos se fijan en Eugene tirado en el suelo, llorando. Simon aparece de entre los árboles, justo a su lado.

\- ¡Al fin habéis llegado a vuestro destino! - de alguna extraña forma todo mi temblor desaparece y mi cuerpo se relaja un poco. Es una situación tremendamente estresante pero al menos veo a alguien conocido. Un cerdo asqueroso, pero conocido igualmente. Los susurros en la noche ya tienen cara y nombre.

\- Podemos hablarlo - ruega Rick sin soltar la camilla.

\- Nada de hablar - la voz de Simon deja de ser divertida - Ahora escucharéis.

Con un silbido sus hombres se acercan a nosotros y nos despojan de las armas... o al menos lo intentan. Yo soy un maldito arsenal con patas. No es personal. A Jesús y a mí nos gusta llevar un gran número de objetos punzantes.

\- Eh amigo - trato de mostrar una voz firme e irónica, ignorando el miedo de mi cuerpo - Cuidado con dónde pones las manos. ¡Y cuidado con mi arco! Lo amo. No se encuentran muchos de esos últimamente.

Cuando todos han terminado, mi señor quita-armas prosigue con su labor.

\- Poneos todos de rodillas - Simon se fija en mí. Yo sigo con las manos en alto mientras el Salvador saca un cuchillo de mi manga - ¿Tanto tardas tío? Date prisa - se fija en el pequeño montón de cuchillos.

\- No sé si he terminado señor... - tantea mi estómago y la parte baja de mi espalda, notando el bulto de mi libreta. Siempre la llevo conmigo a todos lados. No le meto una patada porque, admitámoslo, no quiero que me peguen un tiro.

\- Pues desnúdate víbora - me sonríe - así aprenderás a no esconder tantos colmillos.

Miro a Simon atónita sin llegar a creer del todo sus palabras. Cuando un hombre me pone una pistola en la nuca termino de convencerme de que va completamente en serio.

Con las manos temblando de nuevo, los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados me quito las botas dejándolas detrás de mí. Luego los pantalones. Luego la camiseta, dejando la libreta sobre la ropa. Puedo notar la mirada de todos los Salvadores puesta sobre mi cuerpo además de la de mis amigos. Una lágrima se me escapa y cae por mi mejilla.

\- Suficiente - ordena Simon. - ¿Eso es un cuaderno de dibujo? - lo coge, echándole una ojeada. Me desplomo de rodillas y en ropa interior con la cara roja por la vergüenza - No le queda nada ¿Ves? Así de fácil. ¡Dwight! ¡Trae los regalos!

Miro de reojo a Rick. Él está mirando al frente con la respiración acelerada, posiblemente cerca de un ataque de nervios. Dwight saca a Michonne y a Daryl del camión, colocándolos en las esquinas de la fila también de rodillas. Daryl, que es el que está a mi lado, se acerca instintívamente. Cuando le miro me encuentro su mirada clavada en la mía, completamente iracunda. Su cara, su cuello y sus manos están llenas de sangre, posiblemente suya. Aprieto los puños.

Estoy temblando, no sé si de rabia, de vergüenza o de frío. No aparto mis ojos de los de Daryl, dejando entrever el miedo. El hombre frunce el ceño, acercándose completamente a mí. Nuestros brazos se tocan. Me recuerda a Jesús. Echo tanto de menos a Jesús en este momento.

Simon da dos golpes contra la caravana. La puerta se abre en unos segundos y ahí está él, pasando su mirada juguetona por todos nosotros, con su chaqueta de cuero, su pañuelo rojo y Lucille apoyada contra su hombro.

Negan. Sigue vivo. Por su sonrisa, nosotros no vamos a seguir así demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Ya os habéis cagado? - no grita, no levanta la voz. Simplemente lo dice casi como un susurro. - Vaya vaya - se acerca a nosotros - Me da la impresión de que falta poco. - se queda frente a Carl de pie - Sí...esto va a parecer una cloaca dentro de nada.

Su mirada se cruza con la mía durante unos segundos. No reconozco ninguna expresión en su rostro, simplemente prosigue con su análisis.

\- ¿Cuál de vosotros, capullos, es el líder?

Simon señala a Rick mientras Negan camina con parsimonia hacia él. Lanza un suspiro de circunstancia.

\- Hola - saluda entretenido. A pesar de su tono juguetón le noto distinto...bastante más cabreado que la última vez que le vi. Mucho más. - Eres Rick ¿no? Soy Negan - se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior sin quitar sus ojos de su presa - Y no me gusta nada que mates a mis hombres.

Rick levanta la mirada, sorprendido. Quizá él también pensaba que Negan era como un ente imaginario.

\- Y cuando envié a mis hombres a cargarse a los tuyos por cargaros a los míos - prosigue - Mataste más de mis hombres - le señala - Eso no me gusta...Nada - su tono sigue pacífico, sin gritar, como si realmente no lo necesitase. Por la cara descompuesta de Rick no lo necesita - No tienes ni idea de lo poco que me gusta... PERO - añade - creo que pronto vas a saberlo.

Ante esa frase Rick vuelve a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con una sonrisa ladeada por parte de su adversario.

\- Sí... - su sonrisa desaparece - Te vas a arrepentir de haberte enfrentado a mí, amigo - sonríe mostrando los dientes - Porque Rick, hagas lo que hagas lo que está mal es enfrentarse al nuevo orden y el nuevo orden es este. - mueve las caderas un poco hacia delante - Y aunque seas estúpido, cosa que me parece que eres, podrás entenderlo. ¿Preparado? - baja a Lucille de su hombro - empiezo, presta atención.

Coloca el bate de púas justo al lado de la cara de Rick.

\- Dame tus cosas... o te mataré - vuelve a sonreír sin apartar la mirada del hombre, como si sus reacciones le resultasen tremendamente hilarantes.

\- Hoy ha sido un gran día - comenta paseándose, moviendo su bate junto a él - Hemos invertido mucho para que sepáis quién soy y lo que puedo hacer - se detiene frente a mí - Ahora trabajáis para mí - señala a Rick con el bate, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos y de Daryl. Vuelve su mirada hacia Rick. Daryl me pasa su manta por los hombros. Le miro totalmente agradecida por el gesto. Me tapo un poco. - Sois míos. Sois de mi propiedad.

\- ¿No creerás que os iréis sin un castigo? - prosigue - Yo no quiero mataros, quiero que quede claro desde el principio - le señala con el bate. - Quiero que trabajéis para mí y...estando muertos no podréis hacer eso ¿verdad? Así que ahora - se pone serio - voy a pegarle una paliza de muerte a uno de vosotros.

Me refugio aún más en la manta de Daryl, tapando completamente mi cuerpo. Lamento haberle dejado a él con su pecho sangrando al descubierto, es un gesto que no podré compensarle.

Negan le muestra a Rick su bate, agachándose un poco.

\- Esta - la coloca frente al hombre - es Lucille. Y os aseguro que es...estupenda.

Negan comienza a pasearse, comentando sobre algunos de los integrantes de la fila.

\- Joder chico, llora por lo menos - comenta frente a Carl, poco entretenido al ver su firmeza. Luego pasa a Maggie, que sigue blanca como el papel - Wow, tú tienes una pinta horrible.

Glenn se echa hacia delante, no pudiendo apartar la vista de su esposa.

\- Debería hacer que dejaras de sufrir ya - Maggie agacha la cabeza justo cuando Glenn se lanza hacia delante, tratando de llegar hasta Negan, gritando desesperado.

\- ¡NO! - la atención de Negan se concentra ahora en Glenn.

\- Nop - se rasca el bigote, completamente disconforme - Devolvedle a la fila. - Negan se ríe - Bien escuchad - vuelve a clavar la mirada en mí durante unos segundos, notando la manta que antes no estaba. Sigue con su discurso - Que ninguno de vosotros vuelva a hacerlo o le abriré la cabeza sin hacer excepciones.

Rick se encuentra en estado de shock.

\- Es tu hijo ¿verdad? - afirma, mirando a Rick y a Carl. - Está clarísimo, ¡es tu hijo!

\- YA BASTA - grita Rick.

\- ¡Eh! - Negan vuelve a acercarse a él, cortándole - No me obligues a matar al futuro asesino en serie. ¡No me lo pongas fácil amigo!

Negan comienza a silbar, pasando su mirada por todos nosotros. Un escalofrío me recorre la columna al escuchar ese silbido. Pasa frente a mí sin hacer comentarios, como frente a todos, solo silbando.

¿Cómo pude soñar con él, por muy bonita que sea su sonrisa?

\- Tengo una idea - se pasa la lengua por el labio apuntando a Rick con Lucille - Una. Dola - señala a Maggie - Tela - Abraham - Catola - Michonne - Coge - esta vez soy yo. Me mantengo firme aunque sé que mis ojos están llorosos - el tigre - Daryl - por...la cola - Sasha - si...te ruge - Aaron - suéltalo - Rick de nuevo - mi madre - Carl - me enseñó - Michonne - a elegir - Rosita - el mejor - Eugene - de aquí - su bate va rápido, acercándolo aún más a nuestras caras - Y te ha - se para frente a todos - elegido a... - su mirada elige al objetivo - TI.


	11. 11- El harén

Abraham se mantiene firme cuando Lucille golpea su cabeza. Una vez. Otra. Y otra hasta dejarlo muerto en el suelo con un amasijo de sesos sobre su cuello.

\- Oh - se ríe - Fijaos. ¡Qué pasada! - exclama - ¡Mirad qué chica tengo! Cariño - se pone frente a mí. Yo simplemente tiemblo - Echa un vistazo a esto.

Me pone a Lucille a pocos centímetros de la cara, recubierta de sangre y de sesos de Abraham. Aparto la mirada con lágrimas imparables recorriendo mis mejillas. Tanta sangre, tanta violencia.

\- ¿Sabes por qué hago esto? ¿Por qué pongo a Lucille en medio de un baño delante tuya? - tiemblo - Porque tienes una lengua muy juguetona y joder, no me gusta que insultes a mis hombres. Joder... - Negan mira hacia los restos de Abraham y luego me vuelve a mirar a mí - Es que...¿Estábais juntos? - levanto la cabeza para mirarle aprentando los dientes - Sea así o no - se agacha - quiero que sepas que hay una razón para todo esto: FUE, ES Y SIEMPRE SERÁ PELIRROJO - aparto la mirada. ¿El color de pelo de una persona es motivo para matarle? No soy capaz de seguir ahí, con ese bate ensangrentado a centímetros de mi cara - ¡MÍRALO BIEN! - esta vez sí me grita.

Daryl responde rápido. Con un solo gesto le asesta a Negan un puñetazo que le deja la cara contra el suelo. Rápidamente todos los Salvadores cercanos agarran al hombre junto a mí mientras yo levanto la mirada para verle, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Negan se pasa la mano por la boca sonriente.

\- Joder, ya veo - me sonríe - ¡Estás con este! - se agacha junto a Daryl - Eso...oh vaya...eso ¡NO SE HACE! Aquí no se permite ninguna gilipollez.

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga? - pregunta Dwight, apuntando a Daryl con su propia ballesta - Lo haré.

Agarra a Daryl del pelo, levantándole un poco la cabeza del suelo.

Estoy iracunda. El dolor supera al miedo con creces. Daryl ha intentado defenderme, ayudarme y ahora...Ahora no voy a permitir que le maten por mi culpa. Negan parece notarlo en mi mirada porque le suelta.

\- No. Eso no sería divertido. Sois míosy tampoco quiero que me odiéis ¿no? - responde simplemente, poniéndose en pie. Dwight devuelve a Daryl a la fila - Además, la cosa no va así. Creo que ya os lo dije amigos.

\- ¡Dije sin excepciones! - se pasea entre nosotros - Y soy un hombre de palabra. La primera impresión cuenta. Y quiero que me conozcáis - prepara a Lucille frente a él, agarrando el bate con ambas manos - Así que...¡Vamos allá! - exclama destrozándole la cabeza a Glenn. Maggie grita. Yo aparto la mirada cuando veo que tiene un ojo fuera de su cuenca.

\- ¿Sigues ahí? - pregunta Negan. No puedo dejar de llorar - No sé yo...pareces querer decir algo pero, ¡Te he dado una leche bestial! ¡Te he partido el cráneo de tal forma que se te ha salido un ojo! ¡Das un asco de la ostia!

\- Maggie... - susurra Glenn. Mi corazón en ese momento se estremece. Esta vez lloro abiertamente con el resto, apoyando las manos contra el suelo, enterrando las uñas y arañando para tratar de acallar mi conciencia.

Ahí, destrozado, con un ojo fuera y medio cráneo en el bate lo único en lo que piensa Glenn es en su mujer. Incluso Negan se pone serio ante la escena. Mira hacia los lados claramente incómodo.

\- Joder... - susurra - Está siendo muy duro para todos - ante esa frase quiero levantarme y arañarle la cara. Sus ojos no muestran diversión pero que mire a Maggie a los ojos y diga eso...maldito infeliz. - Lo siento - susurra - Os lo aseguro... - se hace un breve silencio. Negan permanece con los ojos clavados en Maggie - Pero os lo dije - esta vez si hay un atisbo de sonrisa, hasta que se vuelve una verdadera sonrisa de tiburón - ¡No hay excepciones! - exclama increíblemente feliz, volviendo a darle un golpe a Glenn.

Y otro. Y otro. Y otro.

\- ¡Lucille tiene sed! - exclama, volviendo a dar otro golpe. Cierro los ojos - ¡Es un bate vampiro!

Yo no conozco a Glenn, no conocía a Glenn. Ni siquiera puedo decir que conozca a esa gente. Sé que me acogieron, sé que me han cuidado, me han sonreído. Han luchado por mí. Sé que conozco a Daryl. Sé que ese...ese cuerpo en el suelo podría ser Jesús. Escucho el llanto de Maggie, la desesperación de Glenn antes de morir pasa frente a mis ojos y todo mi cuerpo bulle de ira.

Ya no es cuestión de conocer o no. Ya es cuestión de conciencia, es cuestión de amor, de compasión, de ayuda. Abro los ojos y miro a Negan, jugando con su bate junto al cuerpo de Glenn. No soy una persona impulsiva aunque sí me considero emocional y en este mismo momento las emociones me superan.

No digo nada. No grito ni exclamo ninguna frase heroica, simplemente me lanzo contra Negan como un gato dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos de las cuencas.

Jamás he sentido tanta ira como para agredir a un ser humano, jamás mis emociones se han descontrolado tanto.

\- ¡NO! - escucho gritar a Rick, pero me da igual. Ya no soy una persona, ahora solo soy un monstruo que se guía por el impulso de lo que es justo.

Negan abre mucho los ojos cuando me ve caer sobre él, asestándole un puñetazo en la cara con mi mano derecha mientras que con la otra trato de arañarle. El hombre suelta a Lucille, aún en estado de shock y consigue agarrarme de las muñecas antes de poder golpearle de nuevo.

En pocos segundos estamos rodeados por sus hombres, que me apuntan con diferentes armas... o eso escucho. En mis ojos solo se refleja la silueta de Negan que me mira aún sorprendido sujetando con fuerza mis muñecas.

\- - es lo único que es capaz de decir - Ni se te ocurra - ordena a alguien justo detrás de mí. Me giro para echar un vistazo. El hombre parecía en posición para darme una patada.

Negan se retuerce un poco en el suelo conmigo encima sin soltar mis muñecas.

\- La cara me duele como la leche - se muerde el labio - y la polla también - añade - ¿Sabes? Si querías tenerme debajo... ¡Solo tenías que pedirlo joder! - parece no convencerle mi cara iracunda - No era necesario que saltases sobre mí medio desnuda.

Se yergue un poco quedándose sentado conmigo aún encima. No me deja alejarme. Se ríe.

\- Por Dios, creo que alguien no ha entendido mi discurso acerca de las consecuencias - coloca mis manos tras mi espalda sin ningún problema. Me supera con creces en fuerza.

Mueve las caderas hacia delante, divirtiéndose con la situación. A mí no me parece tan divertida. Sin pensar demasiado en los movimientos de Negan, le doy un golpe con la cabeza en su frente.

Esta vez sí oigo un quejido de dolor. Sus hombres me separan de él mientras otros le ayudan a levantarse. Sonrío victoriosa.

\- Disfruta la resaca, capullo.

Negan ya no sonríe. Se pasa la mano por la frente llevándose un hilo de sangre por el camino.

\- Disfruta tú de la siesta, puta - escucho la voz de Simon a mi derecha y siento un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me deja viéndolo todo borroso.

Escucho gritos en la lejanía, quizá alguna súplica. Veo a Negan acercándose a mí.

Al segundo golpe me termino desmayando.

\- ¡Se está despertando!

\- Amber por favor, no te acerques tanto - otra voz femenina hace que me desperece.

\- No seas así Frankie - replica la primera voz de nuevo - Que Negan no sea lo primero que vea tiene que ser bueno. ¿No lo crees igual Tanya?

\- Sí, deberíamos despertarla para que se prepare.

La cabeza me da vueltas. Ni la resaca más fuerte puede compararse con el agudo dolor que siento ahora mismo.

\- Sherry, ocúpate tú.

No necesito que nadie se ocupe de mí. Apretando con fuerza mi cabeza con una de las manos abro los ojos encontrándome frente a cuatro mujeres. Me miran sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Ey - me llama una de ellas, pelirroja e increíblemente atractiva. No veo una mujer con la piel tan bien cuidada desde antes de la apocalipsis - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me yergo sobre la cama, apoyándome en el cabecero y soltando un suspiro.

\- Me duele muchísimo la cabeza - me toco en la parte posterior, encontrándomela vendada - ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

Las mujeres se miran entre sí durante unos segundos. Finalmente una de ellas, castaña y de pelo por los hombros se decide a hablar.

\- Yo soy Sherry - se presenta - la rubia es Amber - la chica me saluda con aspecto inocente - la de pelo negro Tanya y la pelirroja Frankie.

-María - me presento.

\- Somos las esposas de Negan.

Abro mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Esposa _s_? - hago hincapié en la "s" final - ¿Más de una?

\- Cuatro en total - interviene Tanya - Ahora al parecer cinco.

Echo un vistazo por la habitación buscando a la quinta. Ellas se dan cuenta pero ninguna dice nada.

\- ¿Y la quinta?

\- Nos referimos a ti - explica Amber con un susurro.

Me quedo estática mirándolas y suelto una risotada. El dolor punzante de mi cabeza se incrementa pero me da un poco igual, sigo riéndome. ¿De qué narices hablan?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Mujer de ese capullo? - todas se miran entre sí - Ni soñando. Ha asesinado a un hombre frente a su mujer mientras ella tenía un aborto espontáneo. Posiblemente ahora por su culpa el bebé está muerto o todos mis amigos están muertos. No pienso permitir que ese hombre se me acerque - digo segura - Antes muerta.

\- Mira - comienza Frankie - No sabemos si tu gente está viva, solo sabemos que han traído a un hombre contigo.

\- Se llama Daryl - interviene Sherry. Al notar mi mirada vuelve a hablar - Supongo que le conoces.

\- Es mi amigo - supongo que puedo llamar a Daryl amigo más que a los demás. Jamás habría esperado de él que se lanzase de esa manera contra Negan por defenderme. Es un buen hombre.

\- Pues puede ser que el resto estén vivos, es la costumbre de Negan - comenta Frankie - ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?

\- ¿Puedo quedarme tumbada? - Amber se ríe.

\- Claro, al menos hasta que llegue Negan - cierro los ojos. Ya lidiaré con Negan más adelante y con lo que quiera hacerme - ¿Nos puedes contar qué pasó? - entreabro un ojo - Nos gusta estar al corriente de las cosas que hace.

\- Para poder matarle - comenta Frankie. Sherry le da un golpe en el hombro - ¿Qué? No es como si ella le idolatrase, podría ayudar.

\- ¿Le odiáis? - pregunto confundida - Me habéis dicho que estáis casadas con él. ¿Os ha obligado?

\- Aquí en el Santuario la gente trabaja para obtener puntos y así poder comer y conseguir cosas - explica Frankie - Nosotras, siendo esposas del líder, tenemos todo lo que se nos plazca a cambio de sexo. Yo acepté por eso. No sabes bien la mierda de comida que le sirven a los obreros.

\- Yo igual - interviene Tanya - Paso del trabajo que supone sobrevivir día a día.

\- Igual - repite Amber. Es con diferencia la más joven de las cuatro, quizá con mi edad.

\- Yo me casé con él para salvar a mi marido - explica Sherry - Ambos nos escapamos cuando Negan le ofreció matrimonio a mi cuñada a cambio de medicinas. La cosa no salió bien. Al final Negan le perdonó la vida a cambio de...bueno, de mí - aprieto los labios - Tú pareces bastante joven.

\- Tengo veinte, quizá veintiuno, no lo sé. Por ahí ronda la cosa - Sherry me mira sorprendida - Ya. Soy joven. Estudiaba química cuando esto comenzó, estaba a un año de conseguir el grado.

\- No tienes cuerpo de estudiante - interviene Tanya.

\- Hacía gimnasia rítmica - no creo necesario decir nada más.

\- El caso es - Frankie se aclara la garganta, cortando la incomodidad - Que Negan generalmente no obliga y digo generalmente porque no sé qué haces aquí en vez de en una celda si no es para unirte al harén.

Directa y concisa. Me gusta esa mujer.

\- No lo sé - siento la necesidad de contarles mi historia, al menos para que la sepan y me aconsejen. Ellas conocen mejor a Negan que yo. Tampoco me interesa conocerle - Nos colocó a todos de rodillas y utilizó a su bate para destrozarle la cabeza a uno. Luego al marido de la chica que os he comentado antes.

\- Es un monstruo - susurra Amber. Tanya la acalla para continuar escuchándome. Echaba de menos marujear, todo sea dicho.

\- El caso es que no sé qué me pasó. Sentí tanta ira... Él simplemente se reía mientras seguía golpeando la cabeza de Glenn mientras Maggie le suplicaba y lloraba y... - niego - me lancé contra él, le asesté un puñetazo y le di un golpe en la frente con mi cabeza.

\- Oh... - susurra Amber - El chichón es por...oh.

\- Shhhh - sisean a la vez Tanya y Frankie. Sonrío.

\- Luego alguien me dio un golpe por detrás y me desmayé.

\- Eres valiente - es lo único que dice Sherry - Pero impulsiva. No seas así con él. Él es nuestro dueño y punto.

\- No le escuches - interviene Frankie - Eso ha sido...¡Guau! Ojalá tuviera las agallas.

\- ¿Tenéis que ir así...así vestidas? - es una pregunta que lleva rondando por mi cabeza desde que las he visto, pero no me he atrevido a decir nada. Ellas solo llevan unas botas altas unidas a unas braguitas negras y un sujetador negro de encaje en la parte de arriba. Es grotesco, se mire por donde se mire.

\- Cuando estamos aquí - habla Frankie - Cuando salimos tenemos que ponernos unos vestidos - señala un armario - y tacones. Bueno, aquí generalmente estamos desnudas - se ríe a la par que me sonrojo mirando la cama en la que estoy tumbada - Estamos así vestidas en la sala de al lado, este es el dormitorio.

El resto no comenta nada. Supongo que no queda nada que comentar. Me yergo sobre la cama, sentándome. Mi cabeza se queja instantáneamente del cambio y suelto un leve gemido de dolor.

\- Negan te ha dejado pastillas - me las acerca Sherry con un vaso de agua - Esto aliviará un poco la cabeza.

\- No pienso tomarme nada que me haya dejado Negan.

\- ¿Y eso princesa? Con lo increíble y jodidamente bueno que soy - las chicas se giran hacia él, que acababa de llegar y se había instalado en el marco de la puerta - Id fuera queridas, me gustaría hablar con la nueva a solas.

Sin quejarse ni decir nada al respecto, todas salen de la habitación. Sherry, que es la última en abandonarla, cierra la puerta al salir.

\- Bien - Negan se acaricia la barba, pensativo - Veo que se te ha pasado el ataque de rabia - me sonríe - Eso es jodidamente fantástico chica.

\- María.

\- María - se corrige - Lo siento, odio aprenderme los nombres de la gente para que vayan cayendo como moscas hacia la mierda. - se sienta en la cama a mi lado, yo me alejo de él - ¿Y esa cara de miedo? Oh... - se queda callado unos segundos - No me digas que me guardas rencor por lo del asiático ¿Eh? Por alguna extraña razón nadie recuerda al pelirrojo. Quizá es por su color de pelo.

No le respondo, ni siquiera le miro. Mantengo la vista clavada en la pared frente a mí. Chasquea la lengua.

\- O quizá hablamos de ese otro tío...¡Daryl! Mi nuevo soldado - se deja caer en la cama, apoyando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza - Daryl, ese es - se pasa la lengua por el labio pensativo. Me estudia - ¿Por qué estás tan jodidamente tensa?

Sigo manteniéndome callada sin mirarle. Tengo la mandíbula apretada, al igual que los puños.

\- Joder, ¿Vas a seguir con eso de la ley del hielo? - Negan se levanta de la cama, paseando hacia el armario - Está bien, haz lo que te dé la real gana - lo abre y rebusca en los cajones - Ya me hablarás, soy un tipo comprensivo.

Me lanza una camiseta de color blanca bastante grande. Quizá me llega por las rodillas.

\- Póntela - cierra las puertas del armario - Supongo que no te gusta estar en ropa interior ¿eh? Ya he hablado con mis hombres sobre la importancia de no desnudar mujeres.

No sé si es una prueba o simplemente es un gesto para ganarse mi confianza, pero igualmente cojo la camiseta y me la pongo, sintiéndome más cómoda instantáneamente a pesar de seguir estando sentada en la cama de Negan.

\- Bien. Ahora tómate las jodidas pastillas para que podamos hablar de forma civilizada. No me hace gracia la idea de que el pitido de tu cabeza nos acompañe - vuelve a sentarse a mi lado. Tampoco tengo nada que perder. Si quisiese violarme podría lograrlo perfectamente sin necesidad de droga. Me tomo las pastillas.

\- Tardará en hacer el puto efecto.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? - Negan se rasca la barba, volviendo a tumbarse en la cama.

\- Sabía que no duraría mucho la ley del hielo - me sonríe entretenido - Bueno... debo admitir que me pusiste tremendamente duro con ese numerito de subirte encima mía para darme una paliza de muerte medio desnuda- se muerde el labio - ¡Me gustó como la mierda que le hice tragar a Rick! Así que te traje para que mi buen doctor te curase el boquete de la cabeza.

\- Muy bonito el chichón - ahora la que sonríe soy yo. Él entrecierra los ojos, aunque no se pone serio como esperaba.

\- Ya... Me lo hizo una MUJER SALVAJE a la que ahora mismo tengo en la cama del sexo - chasquea la lengua al ver que no hago ningún comentario que le entretenga. No pienso hablar, este tipo parece no ser un imbécil. - Bien, esas pastillas ya deben haber hecho su puto trabajo - se yergue, quedando junto a mí - He venido a hacer un trato.

\- Quieres que sea una de tus esposas - él abre mucho los ojos.

\- ¡Sí joder! Además de caliente, lista - me mira, pasándose la lengua por el labio - Tu amigo Daryl está en una celda, siendo transformado para volverse parte de mi ejército - le miro con miedo. Él sonríe aún más - Así es, lo está pasando como una mierda. Aquí va mi trato - se frota las manos - Tú te conviertes en mi esposa y yo dejo a nuestro buen perro frente a las puertas de Alexandría sin un mísero rasguño. ¿Qué te parece? Sin hablar de la vida de lujos. También te devolvería tu arco y tus pertenencias. Creo que le tienes cariño.

Me mantengo en silencio, pensativa. A pesar de ser bastante empática, no dejo de ser una egoísta. Una egoísta que le ha pegado a Negan un puñetazo en la cara sabiendo que eso conllevaba la muerte de alguien solo por acallar su ira...una egoísta que no fue a por su mejor amiga para que no la matasen.

\- Me parece que te vas a quedar con la polla dura - me cruzo de brazos sonriéndole. Él no espera esa respuesta para nada y frunce el ceño - Mi no es NO. Mi cuerpo no es un servicio ni un chantaje. Si te da la gana de tocarme tendrá que ser violándome. Conmigo no tendrás excusas para ser un monstruo.

Su seriedad es mortal. Tamborilea con los dedos sobre el colchón, pensativo. Finalmente se levanta.

Se queda unos segundos callado, sin saber bien qué decir ante mi negativa. No era una opción que se hubiese planteado después de su jugosa oferta. Bueno, más jugosa es mi dignidad.

\- Bien - se aleja - Tendrás que pagar por esas medicinas y por la atención médica - no aparto la mirada mientras me informa - Te quedarás aquí. Puedes encargarte de limpiar la mierda que ensucio después de follarme a mis mujeres. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Fantástico - ironizo, mirándole con asco.

\- Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo. Ahora, sal de aquí y dile a Frankie que entre. Necesito un jodido masaje en las pelotas .


	12. 12- Gracias

Negan se fue de allí bien entrada la noche. El resto de mujeres se habían ido a sus respectivos cuartos. Yo, al no tener uno, había tenido que quedarme allí, tirada en uno de los sillones de la sala, planteándome el cambio tan grande que había dado mi vida en las últimas horas.

Negan no me lanzó ninguna mirada al salir de la habitación, yéndose a sabe Dios dónde. Frankie sí se detuvo, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y mirada somnolienta.

\- Se lo has negado - asiento - Eso es tener ganas de problemas. Ni siquiera por ese tal Daryl...

\- ¿Sabes lo de Daryl? - bosteza.

\- Claro, Negan se ha quejado bastante hoy. Debía de tener bastantes ganas de que aceptases su propuesta. Cuando le da por algo... - bufa - De todas formas, supongo que respetará tu decisión.

He estado cambiando sábanas dos semanas, además de recoger y lavar los platos de los distintos altos cargos de los Salvadores y organizar sus habitaciones: trabajo para todo el día. Para colmo, tampoco tengo una cama a mi disposición y Negan no me ha dado órdenes, así que todas las noches duermo en uno de los sillones de la sala de las chicas. Terminé por encontrar a Daryl unos días después de lo de Negan. Está en una habitación herméticamente cerrada, escuchando música horrible todo el día sin tener posibilidad de dormir ni ver la luz del sol. Nunca he tenido tantas ganas de matar a alguien como de matar a Negan. Por suerte, Dwight se encarga de él y lo mantiene alimentado, así que sé que no va a morir de hambre. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para sacarle de ahí.

\- Oye - me llama Dwight cuando estoy saliendo de su cuarto con ropa sucia en los brazos - Hoy quiero un sándwich para comer y que sea uno en condiciones. Nada de mierdas - Asiento rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo está Daryl? - Dwight hace una mueca de asco.

\- ¿De verdad crees que te lo voy a decir? - se sienta en una silla frente a una mesa llena de figuritas a medio pintar. En su espalda veo el chaleco de alas de ángel de Daryl. Maldito cerdo.

\- Sherry dice que eres un buen hombre - se gira de inmediato - Solo probaba suerte.

\- Estás muy complaciente en comparación con aquella noche - sisea molesto.

\- No quiero que me planchen media cara - le sonrío - Y odio estar ociosa, la verdad sea dicha - su cara se sonroja un poco por la ira.

\- No puedes hablarme así.

\- Creo que te he hablado con educación, no me parece que merezca la plancha por mis palabras - me burlo otra vez - Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo colada que hacer.

Cierro la puerta antes de que Dwight pueda decir nada más. Estar encerrada a las órdenes de Negan no es tan horrible si puedo ser venenosa con sus lugartenientes...y que Dwight tenga media cara planchada me da bastante juego. Bajo las escaleras del Santuario hacia la zona de los obreros. Este lugar no tiene nada que ver con Alexandría o Hilltop. Es cerrado, oscuro y da cierta sensación claustrofóbica. Por suerte mi miedo es a la oscuridad, no a los espacios cerrados.

\- Buenos días María - me saluda Gina, una anciana de pelo blanco, largo y aspecto enérgico, mientras va entregando comida asquerosa a los obreros a cambio de puntos. Termina con el último de la fila - ¿Otro día de servicio?

\- Un día más en el _Santuario_ \- bromero, dejando la colada en un montón más grande - Tú pareces haber terminado - me apoyo en la mesa - ¿Algo barato que llevarme a la boca?

\- ¿Negan te ha dado los puntos? - le sonrío, dándole a entender que no - Pues ya sabes cómo van las cosas aquí. Sin excepciones.

\- Solo bromeaba - saco el taco de puntos que había estado acumulando a lo largo de la semana. Ella se ríe.

\- ¿No has venido a comer? Es imposible que tengas tanto - elevo los hombros.

\- Las chicas me han echado una mano con eso a cambio de trueques, cosas ilegales que no quieres que tus oídos escuchen - rueda los ojos - Fuera bromas, ¿Tienes ropa? - me fijo por si veo mi arco. Sería una estupidez dejarlo ahí para que cualquiera lo comprase, es cierto, pero no puedo perder la esperanza. Como supuse, no está. ¿Dónde habrá metido ese cerdo mi precioso arco?

\- Hace poco saquearon una tienda de ropa - asiente. Miro la camiseta que me había dado Negan semanas atrás asqueada. Ropa. Bendita ropa - Pero no tienes suficientes puntos para una camiseta y unos pantalones. La verdad es que es cómico verte con esas botas puestas y la camiseta de Negan llena de mierda.

\- A mí no me parece cómico. Si la camiseta fuese negra no se notaría tanto la mierda - gruño. - Aunque debo dar las gracias porque cogiesen mis botas. Ir descalza por aquí podría haberme acarreado hongos - comento. No le voy a decir que hace tiempo, en mi antiguo apartamento, coloqué unos preciosos cuchillitos en la punta de mis botas. Ese secreto permanecería siéndolo hasta que lo necesitase - ¿Nada a mi alcance?

\- Negan se llevó un par de guantes nuevos, tengo los viejos - se gira y rebusca en un montón, sacando un par de guantes negros con los dedos al aire. Algo era algo - Te los puedes permitir.

\- Utilizando ropa de ese idiota... - susurro. En fin, todo era mejor que seguir tocando sábanas y ropa sucia de desconocidos guarros con las manos - ¿Cuánto?

\- Todos tus puntos.

\- ¡Me estás vacilando Gina! Son dos semanas de trabajo y sin gastar en comida...¡Por unos guantes usados hechos un asco! Que además seguro que me quedan enormes - Gina eleva los hombros - Creí que éramos amigas - se ríe.

\- Yo no tengo amigos aquí, yo sobrevivo - ruedo los ojos.

\- Dámelos. Qué demonios - me los lanza con una mano mientras que con la otra me quita todos mis puntos - Podrías haberme hecho una rebaja con alguna camiseta.

\- Si te duchas hoy quizá me lo piense - sonrío.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No. Vete a trabajar.

De mala gana vuelvo a mi montón de colada. En la esquina de la zona de los obreros hay un enorme barreño lleno de agua asquerosa que a mí me toca cambiar de cuando en cuando. Ahora mismo no tengo demasiada gana. Total, dudo que nadie me llame la atención.

\- ¡María! - Frankie se me acerca mientras estoy restregando, echando miradas de asco a sus alrededores. Contrasta bastante una chica pelirroja, alta, guapa y con un vestido negro corto comparando la miseria a su alrededor. Me levanto, agarro mis guantes y me los pongo - Vaya...

\- Bienvenida a mi lugar de trabajo - estoy de bastante buen humor esa mañana.

\- Es...asqueroso - niega un poco - A veces, cuando me harto de Negan, bajo por aquí para recordarme por qué estoy con él.

\- Sí, no es muy agradable pero no me quejo - en muchos aspectos Frankie me recuerda a Lily, tanto en aspecto como en comportamiento. No sé si eso es bueno o malo pero nos llevamos bien. Eso no significa que me guste alguien que se vende así, pero lo entiendo. A Amber, sin embargo, no la trago - ¿Esos son los guantes de Negan?

\- Sí - los miro - Es todo lo que he podido conseguir - chasqueo la lengua sintiendo cierta envidia de su vestido negro. Echo un poco de menos el ponerme guapa, a pesar de que nunca me ha importado demasiado mi aspecto físico - Me quedan enormes pero...

\- ¡María! - me giro hacia Gina con los ojos entornados - ¿¡Por qué no estás trabajando!?

\- ¡Estoy en el descanso! ¡Voy a ducharme! - me vuelvo de nuevo hacia Frankie - Me voy pitando. Tengo media hora, me queda media colada por lavar y tiene que estar todo en sus respectivas habitaciones antes de las ocho.

\- No sé cómo lo soportas.

Me voy corriendo hacia las duchas comunes. Obviamente no es que soporte esta vida, simplemente veo el lado positivo de las cosas: estoy protegida de dormir de noche a la intemperie con los infectados y gano confianza en el lugar día tras día. En algún momento cogeré un coche y me esconderé en un sótano de Alexandría o Hilltop.

Llego al lugar, un montón de sumideros y duchas llenas de cal que echan agua fría. Suspiro. Me quito las botas, quedándome con los calcetines puestos. Me niego a pisar ese suelo lleno de...sabe Dios qué es eso. Luego la camiseta, el sujetador y las braguitas.

No quiero encuentros extraños como en Hilltop, más vale que me dé prisa. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda cuando el agua helada impacta contra mi piel. Me restriego con fuerza, utilizando la camiseta vieja para rascar lo máximo posible. Cojo un poco de jabón - por suerte hay jabón, huele regular pero es jabón - y me doy por todas partes asqueada. Cuando consigo que mi piel esté roja apago la ducha y escurro el pelo. Tanteo inconscientemente el coletero en mi muñeca. Como lo pierda me va a tocar cortarme el pelo y no me hace mucha gracia que digamos.

Cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro a un soldado de los Salvadores mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿¡Por qué siempre hay alguien mirándome mientras me ducho!?

\- No sabía que había chicas tan jóvenes y bonitas trabajando de obreras - me comenta con coquetería, apoyándose contra la pared frente a mí. Me tapo con el pecho asqueada.

\- Yo no sabía que había pervertidos - busco mi camiseta con la mirada. La encuentro hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Vaya. Me niego a agacharme - Cosas que descubres día a día - me acerco hacia la pared, tratando de llegar hasta la camiseta.

\- Ahhh - se ríe - Eres la víbora ¿eh? Simon habla de ti. Escucha - sonríe acercándose. Yo me pego aún más a la pared - Si te traigo ropa nueva...¿Tú harías algo por mí? - se lame los labios - Algo que no deberías hacer...¿Lo harás?

Alarga la mano hacia mi pecho, le doy un golpe.

\- Que te den - le doy una patada en el paquete y trato de salir corriendo pero me agarra de la muñeca y me lanza contra la pared de nuevo.

\- Joder... - susurra adolorido - Peleando harás que esto sea más largo. Y que conste... - se pega más a mí. Respiro aceleradamente, buscando alguna salida a mi alrededor - Por mí estupendo.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Respira María. Cuando va a agarrarme de nuevo salto sobre él, tratando de ahogarle con mis piernas.

\- ¡Maldita zo...! - comienza a ahogarse. Aprieto con más fuerza para que se desmaye pero consigue apretarme la pierna y suelto el agarre, lanzando un grito de dolor. El imbécil me estrella contra la pared y esta vez creo que no puedo levantarme. Cierro los ojos, esperándome lo peor.

\- Ahora sí que no voy a ser amable maldita...

\- ¡EH! - se escucha un golpe contra la pared de enfrente nuestra. Abro los ojos, encontrándome con Negan. Está desarreglado, con el pelo despeinado y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Ni siquiera lleva puesta su chaqueta de cuero.

Cuando el soldado le mira con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, yo aprovecho para escapar alejándome lo máximo posible de ambos hombres y tratando de cubrirme. Negan no me mira, su mirada está centrada en el otro idiota.

\- ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? - comenta con parsimonia. Esta vez sí pasa su mirada por mí durante unos segundos pero es eso, una simple mirada de reconocimiento - ¿No sabes que esto es el baño de la mierda?

\- Negan yo... - comienza a hablar con voz temerosa. Negan le acalla.

\- ¿De verdad crees que quiero que me contestes? - se acerca a él - Acabo de ver que intentabas violar a esta mujer - me señala. Me acurruco más en la esquina - Ibas a intentar violarla ¿No es cierto? - pregunta juguetón, echando su espalda hacia atrás y acercándose aún más a él, dejando su cara a centímetros de la de mi agresor - Esa conducta resulta inaceptable. Violar va contra las reglas - le riñe.

Levanta a Lucille de sus hombros y la coloca a poca distancia de la cara del hombre.

\- David - eleva las cejas - Te has pasado de la raya ¿Umh?

\- Lo siento señor - solloza David. Negan sonríe con comprensión, yo aprieto los labios. ¿Cómo iba a hacer ese hombre algo por mí? Aleja un poco a Lucille del hombre. - No volverá a pasar, se lo juro. Yo...yo no pretendía...

Aleja el bate lo suficiente para coger impulso y estrellarlo contra la cabeza del hombre. Lanzo un pequeño grito, agachándome y quedándome en cuclillas, tapándome de los borbotones de sangre. Realmente no esperaba eso. Le da una vez, otra vez. Sigue golpeándole con una sonrisa incluso después de que el cuerpo de David haya colapsado sin vida en el suelo.

\- ¿Sabes qué? - sonríe ampliamente, lanzando un suspiro y colocando a Lucille, llena de trozos de...sesos, contra la pared - No acepto tus disculpas - Miro el cuerpo del hombre muerto. Su sangre se cuela por los desagües de las duchas.

Se gira hacia sus hombres.

\- ¡Eh! Traedle a María algo de ropa- ordena. Se acerca a mí y se agacha, poniéndose a mi altura, apoyándose en Lucille - Siento que hayas visto esto - ladea un poco la cabeza, mirándome. Se pasa la lengua por los dientes, pensativo.

\- Ya. - él gira la mirada hacia el cuerpo de David, luego la pasea por su camiseta vieja hecha un ovillo, sus viejos guantes y finalmente de nuevo en mí. Me tiende la mano.

\- No soporto las violaciones - se pasa la lengua por el labio, haciendo una pausa. Le gusta juguetear con la lengua al parecer. - De ninguna clase - mueve un poco su mano - Vamos joder, cójela, no voy a tocarte.

\- Solo vas a disfrutar de la vista - ironizo pero me levanto, ignorando su mano. Trastabillo un poco por el dolor de la pierna. Él me sigue con la mirada. Me agacho para coger la camiseta vieja pero ya está desechable. El labio me tiembla mientras trato de controlarme.

\- Señor ya... - Negan se pone entre el soldado y yo, tapándole la vista.

\- ¿Estabas mirando algo Dean?

\- No no, por supuesto que no - se excusa rápidamente - Aquí tiene la ropa. Voy a...eh...seguir con mi guardia.

Negan chasquea la lengua, acercándose a mí. Me tiende la ropa. Unos pantalones largos similares a los que llevaba en Hilltop, una camiseta de tirantes azul, braguitas y calcetines. Lo tomo todo, empezando por cambiarme los calcetines.

\- ¿Y bien? - pregunto, poniéndome las braguitas y el sujetador. Él mira hacia otro lado. Comienza a silbar y me tenso instantáneamente.

\- ¿Te pone nerviosa? - me mira de reojo y sonríe. Me pongo la camiseta sin responderle. - Bien joder, volvemos a la ley del hielo - se pone serio dejando otro breve silencio incómodo entre ambos. Aprovecho para ponerme el pantalón - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha...tocado? - se fija en mi pierna, ya cubierta, tratando de ver a través de la ropa mi herida.

Elevo la mirada para clavarla en la suya. Por primera vez desde que le conozco le noto arrepentido, realmente preocupado.

\- ¿Te importa? - me pongo las botas sin mirarle, ignorando su tono preocupado.

\- Sí - se cruza de brazos. Elevo una ceja - Ya te he dicho que no soporto la violación y hablo totalmente en serio. Soy el jefe de este lugar, esas cosas NO pasan - me acerco a él y subo la mirada para conectarla con la suya. - No somos monstruos joder.

Me siento un poco mal. No puedo simplemente irme e ignorarle. Me ha salvado al fin y al cabo y ha matado al hombre que iba a...No puedo ignorarle por muy cerdo que sea.

\- Gracias - respondo simplemente. Él asiente un poco apenado, parece no creer mis palabras. Bufo - Hablo en serio. Gracias. Si no hubieses llegado... - elevo los hombros - Bueno, habría sido una primera vez bastante poco agradable, quizá me habría matado - doy una patada contra la nada, conteniendo lágrimas que ya son incontenibles - Así que gracias.

Me acerco a la puerta pasando por su lado. No me puedo creer que esté llorando. Soy suficientemente fuerte para aguantar esta tensión ¿no? El miedo. Antes de poder salir me agarra del hombro sin apretar. No se ríe, simplemente está serio. Me tenso instantáneamente bajo su contacto.

\- Creo que necesitas cariñitos ¿eh? - pone una mano en mi cintura y abro mucho los ojos. ¿Me da un discurso sobre las violaciones y me toca sin permiso? Cuando estoy a punto de desdoblarle la cara me levanta en volandas - Vamos a darte una jodida ducha en condiciones, no esta mierda. Supongo que dada la situación y si por ti fuera no volverías a ducharte aquí...además de que quiero ver esa jodida pierna. - alarga una mano y coge a Lucille como puede.

No me quejo. Es cierto. Podría estar sin ducharme con tal de no volver a ese lugar. Termino por echarme a llorar del todo, escondiendo mi cara en su hombro. Él no hace ningún comentario al respecto. Generalmente me escudo en mis comentarios y en mi posición de gallita pero Dios, he pasado tanto miedo, me he sentido tan indefensa. Sin armas, sin nada para defenderme... salvo mi cuerpo desnudo. El recuerdo solo hace que llore más y me apriete más contra su hombro. Prefiero no pensar de quién es el hombro en este momento.

Escucho un portazo detrás de nosotros y en pocos segundos Negan se sienta, aún conmigo en brazos. Aparto las lágrimas de mis ojos. Coloca a Lucille a un lado del sofá.

\- Lo siento - él eleva una ceja y me mira cuando me separo. No debo estar muy guapa que digamos después de una llantera - Ya me voy, no pretendía...

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - la pregunta me sorprende un poco. Cuando trato de levantarme para responder me devuelve a su regazo.

\- No lo sé. Entre veinte y veintiuno - ya que no me deja levantarme me quedo allí, apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón me relajan un poco.

\- Joder, me levanta la polla una cría - me río. Menudo bruto - Soy un asalta cunas - me sonríe. Yo me río más. Echaba tanto de menos el contacto humano. Me acurruco contra él.

\- Ya soy mayorcita - pasea la mano por mi pelo mojado. El miedo inicial se me pasa y me voy olvidando de lo ocurrido mientras hablo - Estaba a punto de acabar la carrera de química, me quedaba un año. Entonces llegó la apocalipsis.

\- ¿Química? - pregunta, jugueteando con mi pelo - Mierda, esperaba algo así como asesina de hombres o quizá algo deportivo. Después de ver esa llave que le has hecho en el cuello a David.

\- ¿Estabas mirando?

\- Estaba comprobando mis sospechas. En un principio parecía que tú querías matarle a él - asiento.

\- Hacía gimnasia artística desde pequeña. Todo el mundo piensa eso del deporte cuando me ve los abdominales. - La imagen de David va desapareciendo de mi mente conforme hablo.

\- Con razón esas volteretas mortales - me sonríe, bajando la mano - ¿Todo el mundo? Mierda, creía que era el primero - se queja. Deja un silencio entre ambos. Yo cierro los ojos suspirando - ¿Mejor? - asiento. Es sorprendente, pero es cierto. El asesino a sangre fría, cerdo, imbécil...y mil insultos más ha conseguido que me sienta...mejor - Bien... - echa la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose cómodamente - Te buscaba. Frankie me dijo que estabas duchándote.

\- ¿Y entraste como un pervertido? - se ríe.

\- Cariño...¡Soy un jodido pervertido! pero no - acaricia mi espalda - Escuché hablar a David - me da un escalofrío al recordar al hombre - ya no le escucharemos hablar más.

\- No me he olvidado de todo - me alejo de él - de lo que hiciste - se pone serio.

\- No sabía que la mujer estaba teniendo un aborto, ni que estaba embarazada - eleva los brazos moviendo un poco las caderas debajo mía. Entrecierro los ojos taladrándome. El cerdo me devuelve una mirada de ángel - Ni que el padre era el chino joder. Puedes juzgarme lo que quieras, puedes no hablarme, pero pareces demasiado moralista para el mundo en el que vivimos. Sabes que no soy tan capullo - baja los brazos - Lo sabes. Vosotros matásteis muchos de los míos y yo... - se queda pensativo - Dos de los vuestros. No me salen las cuentas.

Me quedo unos segundos en silencio. Tiene razón, por supuesto que tiene razón. Dos, Glenn y Abraham. No mató a nadie después de mi rabieta. Aún así me levanto. Siento un extraño vacío al alejarme de él.

\- Creo que me has prometido una ducha - miro a mi alrededor, se nota que está decepcionado. Estoy en una habitación oscura, increíblemente elegante y Negan está sentado en un sillón de piel. ¿Las sábanas de la cama son de seda?

\- Vuelve la víbora - sonríe, poniéndose en pie - esa puerta. Juro no entrar si no quieres. Si me lo pides entonces podría...

\- No, gracias - decido no pensar en lo que podría hacer. Prefiero cortarle antes de que me lo describa. Voy hacia la puerta que me ha señalado cojeando un poco. Él coge a Lucille y juguetea con ella en el sofá.

\- ¿Negan? - se gira hacia mí, colocando a Lucille sobre sus hombros y sonriéndome. Le miro a los ojos. Quizá le he juzgado mal, quizá realmente no es solo un asesino que disfruta de la muerte. Me ha salvado la vida, me ha consolado, ha sido paciente conmigo... No es un buen hombre, claro que no, pero puede llegar a serlo. Quizá antes de todo esto lo era. - Gracias - sonríe complacido, colocando los pies sobre la mesa.

\- De nada, joder.

Entro al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Lanzo un suspiro. Sin pensar demasiado me desnudo y entro en la ducha mirando de reojo la bañera. ¿Le importará? Parece de bastante buen humor y me duele la pierna una barbaridad. Un moratón comienza a aparecer en mi piel.

Al final termino llenando la bañera de agua y metiéndome dentro con un gemido de alivio. Cojo un poco de gel, pasándomelo suavemente por los brazos.

Huele a Negan.

Todo el maldito baño huele a él.


	13. 13- Lucille

Tarareo completamente relajada en el baño. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo dentro de la bañera pero mis dedos ya se han arrugado del todo. Unos golpes en la puerta hacen que pegue un bote del susto.

\- María, joder, soy un maldito hombre paciente pero creo que ya es suficiente. Llevo cuatro horas sin escuchar la ducha. ¡CUATRO! - vuelvo a relajarme, entrando completamente en la bañera - ¿María? ¿Has muerto?

\- Uhmmm - le hago saber que sigo viva y muy feliz.

\- ¿ESO ha sido un gemido?

\- Ha sido un ronroneo - ruedo los ojos. Todo tiene una repercusión sexual para ese hombre. Después de cuatro horas arrugándome en el agua se me ha olvidado todo el incidente. Quizá se me olvidan las cosas con demasiada rapidez...Qué más da. Ahora mismo Negan me parece el hombre más cuqui de la tierra.

" _Agua calentita para mí, la mujer más encantadora y linda del mundo_ "

Sí, soy un ser feliz ahora mismo. Me gusta canturrear en mi mente.

\- Si no sales YA voy a entrar a por ti.

Sigo tarareando. Ese lado de Negan no me da demasiado miedo. No tiene nada que ver con el Negan de la noche de la muerte de Abraham y Glenn, ese Negan que se reía mientras le destrozaba la cabeza a un hombre. Este es...incluso mono. Tampoco es que vayamos a ser mejores amigos. Por muy mono que sea tengo que recordar al bate lleno de sesos, no se me puede olvidar, por mucho tiempo que pase. En cuanto encuentre la oportunidad, cojo a Daryl y nos escapamos a Alexandría. Quizá me pueda ganar su confianza.

Cuando la puerta se abre simplemente me hundo más. No es como si ese hombre no me hubiese visto ya desnuda o medio desnuda bastantes veces. No se lo voy a poner fácil de todas formas.

\- Hola - le sonrío. No puedo evitar sonreírle después de lo de David. Ya no parece de tan buen humor como antes.

\- Con razón no oía la ducha - rueda los ojos. Está despeinado, con la ropa desarreglada y con la mirada perdida - Sal de ahí de una puta vez - ¿Eso del cuello es un chupetón?

\- ¿Sexo malo? - pregunto entretenida - ¿Quién es la culpable? - chasquea la lengua.

\- Amber... -niega brevemente, como si se estuviese planteando mentalmente por qué me está respondiendo - y no, simplemente me han dado una mala noticia - gruñe - si no sales de la bañera voy a echarte yo - me acurruco más en el agua tibia, agradecida y cierro los ojos.

\- Y te has descargado en Amber - bostezo. Hace unas semanas quería matar a ese hombre, ahora y después del incidente me siento segura a su lado. Quién entiende mi mente. - Lo que necesitas es hablar. El sexo ayuda para descargar la tensión pero el problema persiste en tu mente.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Psicología para principiantes, primero de medicina - abro los ojos y le observo, mirándome.

\- ¿Medicina? - se rasca la barba.

\- Mi amiga estudiaba eso y me leí sus libros. La mayoría están en mi casa en Alexandría - mi casa de una semana. Me estiro en la bañera al igual que el Negan de mi sueño, él se pasa la lengua por el labio - ¿Quieres hablar de eso? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - inclina la cabeza - Después de lo de esta tarde.

\- ¿Ya has perdido el pudor? - se quita la camiseta. ¿Qué hace? No pienso tolerarle el jueguecito de meterse también en la bañera. Me tengo que ganar su confianza pero nada de tonterías.

\- Ya me has visto desnuda y no eres el primer hombre - no sé lo que está haciendo pero no va a interrumpir mi baño. Cierro los ojos - Así que ya me da igual. Superaré el trauma.

\- Ah, te has confiado ¿eh? Eso me gusta. No quiero que me veas como un jodido psicópata, no lo soy. O un puto violador. Odio a esos cabrones.- abre la mampara de la ducha. ¿Se va a duchar conmigo dentro de la bañera? ¿Está desnudo? No abras los ojos María, no los abras. Ese tío le destrozó a Maggie la vida - ¿Quién fue el primero?

\- ¿Qué? - escucho el agua caer.

\- El primero.

\- Oh, eh... Jesús, de la comunidad de Hilltop. Vivíamos en la misma casa - nombrar a Jesús hace que mi corazón se encoja. Le echo de menos. Ni siquiera sé cómo estarán, si habrán vuelto a fallar a los Salvadores, si hubo represalias después de la matanza...y yo bañándome con el jefe.

\- Antes has dicho que eras virgen - ¿Yo he dicho eso? ¿Cuándo? - ¿Dónde cojones has puesto mi champú? Joder, por eso las mujeres no entran en mi maldita habitación.

Abro los ojos, observando su sombra a través de la mampara.

\- Lo tengo aquí. ¿Te lo lanzo? - veo su sombra asentir y lo lanzo por encima de la mampara. Él lo agarra al vuelo - Es gay y lo considero un hermano. Si piensas siquiera en matarle... te mataré - amenazo. Él se ríe.

\- Tú matando a alguien... - susurra entretenido. - Ni siquiera me diste tan fuerte en la cara estando iracunda. Joder, seguro que eso me pondría.

Veo su sombra limpiándose el pelo. Se hace un breve silencio.

\- Hoy han matado a más de mis jodidos hombres - cambia de tema, rompiendo el silencio - He ido a increpar a Rick en Alexandría pero no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado. Y sé cuándo alguien me miente...¡Quizá ha aprendido a mentirme! - corta el agua de la ducha - Así que hay otro maldito grupo asesinando a mi gente. - gruñe tremendamente enfadado - ¡Había un bebé! ¡Una familia con un bebé! - da un golpe contra la mampara, saliendo de la ducha.

No aparto la mirada de él, ni siquiera cuando se gira para mirarme. A pesar de que es el momento perfecto para una de sus sonrisas, Negan se mantiene serio.

No está fofo como me esperaba para su edad, está más bien ejercitado. Tiene cortes del sol, una fina línea de vello en el estómago y bastante más en el pecho que ya tiende para blanco. Su piel brilla por la humedad. Prefiero no mirar cintura para abajo aunque claro, es imposible no hacerlo.

\- ¿Ninguna pista? - se pasa la mano por el pelo.

\- Ninguna. Los encontramos devorados por los muertos - da un golpe contra la pared - ¡Maldita sea! - mira hacia otro lado - Les habían apuñalado en la cabeza. - nunca me he planteado la carrera de psicología, pero creo que esto no es lo que se conoce como una sesión normal. Además, ¿cómo puede tener tan poco pudor? Está desnudo. ¿Y yo qué narices estoy haciendo? Me cae mal. Sí.

\- ¿Te...te sientes culpable? - Eso parecía al menos. Algo increíble. Coge una toalla y me la lanza a la cara - ¡Eh!

\- Sal ya de ahí - coge otra para él - Y sí, me siento jodidamente culpable. Soy el líder de esta gente, soy el que las salva y les da protección, no el que las deja morir junto a sus familias.

Cedo y salgo de la bañera, no tan libremente como Negan. Al menos tengo la decencia de rodearme el cuerpo con la toalla. No es que se encuentre destrozado completamente, pero se le ve entre enfadado y entristecido.

\- Rick no es de los que matan bebés.

\- Ya lo sé, aunque también parece de los que no matan a personas mientras duermen.

Me acerco a él y le pongo la mano sobre el antebrazo, pasando los dedos por encima. Él me mira.

\- Voy a tener esa mierda de niño en la mente durante días - bufa - Ni el polvo de Amber lo ha sacado de mi cabeza. - que se preocupe tanto por una familia que probablemente ni le va ni le viene es tan...

Le lanzo su ropa interior y salgo del baño, decidida a no tener esa conversación desnuda. Ni loca. Eso solo puede acabar...mal. O bien. No lo sé. El caso es que no me concentro con Negan desnudo delante de mí.

Abro su armario en busca de alguna camiseta ancha. Ahora tengo ropa nueva pero tampoco quiero sobarla. Le quito una camiseta y unos boxers. Aunque tengo mi ropa interior, utilizo la camiseta como vestido largo y sus calzoncillos de pantalones. Puedo jurar que están limpios, los he restregado yo al fin y al cabo.

Negan sale del baño solo con su ropa interior puesta, como si me hubiese dejado tiempo para cambiarme. Al verme entrecierra los ojos.

\- Eso es mío.

Le sonrío. Venga, por favor, soy un encanto. Un poco de ropa para mí, vamos. Rueda los ojos.

\- Lo superaré, tú también eres de mi propiedad. Me gusta consentir a mis mujeres - se sienta en el sillón. Yo me siento con él, sobre él. Menudas confianzas. En fin, quiero salir de aquí ¿no? Además este Negan: "defiendo a mi gente" Es bastante encantador. - Puedes quedarte _mi_ ropa. Si me quieres desnudo solo tienes que decirlo.

Bufo.

\- Negan, no soy tu mujer, no tienes que consentirme y ni de lejos soy de tu propiedad - él asiente complaciente. Maldito imbécil. - Estoy liada con Dwight - se yergue inmediatamente, casi tirándome - ¡Es broma! Es broma - me mira con seriedad buscando la mentira en mis ojos - En realidad es con Rick y... - a Andrea no le haría gracia este chiste. Hago una pausa - no puedes quejarte porque NO soy tu mujer. NO soy tuya. Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien.

Sonríe de medio lado. Aún así su sonrisa es triste. Parece que de verdad le ha traumatizado lo de los asesinatos. Yo no los he visto, me es más fácil que me resbale. De todas formas en este mundo todos acaban muriendo.

\- Pues a Rick no le va a hacer gracia que estés sentada encima mía - sonrío incómoda. - Y sí, es cierto, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien - comenta aún entre irónico y bromista - Le reventé la cabeza a ese tipo como...WOW - lo dice con énfasis, aunque termina por quedarse serio y dejar la mirada perdida.

Aprieto los labios, decidida a ignorar el comentario. TENGO que ignorar el comentario.

\- Oye - le acaricio el pelo. Me mira - No ha sido culpa tuya. Lo de Maggie fue culpa tuya - gruñe - Y me has pedido perdón.

\- No le he pedido perdón a nadie.

\- Me lo has pedido a tu manera - no lo niega - Mira, este mundo es una mierda y tú no puedes estar en todas partes, ninguno podemos - sigo con mi caricia. Me encanta la forma en la que me mira. Maldito casanova. - Haces lo que puedes según lo que crees correcto y cuando no es correcto lo reconoces...no te importa reconocerlo. Quizá eso tenía que pasar para ponerte en sobre aviso y evitar más muertes - le abrazo, apoyándome contra su hombro - Vas a descubrir quién ha sido y vas a reventarle la cabeza con Lucille - le noto sonreír. Estoy haciendo chistes sobre matar gente. Vaya - Bueno, yo no apruebo la muerte de la gente pero...supongo que se le puede castigar un poquito después de lo del bebé.

Apoya su cabeza sobre la mía, jugando con mi pelo mojado y abrazándome de vuelta. En realidad los dos estamos bastante mojados. Me pasa el otro brazo por la espalda, acercándome a él. Cuando levanto la mirada me lo encuentro con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto. María, la que consuela asesinos. Ese título me vendría mejor que víbora o cualquier otro. Y mentiría si no dijese que yo también lo estoy disfrutando.

\- ¿Mejor? - asiente. Sonrío cuando abre los ojos para mirarme.

\- Jodida psicóloga - se ríe - Hueles como yo. - se queda mirando mi pierna.

\- Es lo que suele pasar cuando uso tu champú - me levanto por el bien de mi salud mental y me acerco al armario para coger mi ropa. Él se queda sentado - No sé qué hora es pero si has estado con alguna de tus mujeres y has vuelto debe ser bastante tarde.

\- Pasada media noche - responde. Bostezo.

\- Me largo.

Él parece encontrarse en una encrucijada, tomando una decisión mental antes de decirla en voz alta. Yo no me espero a que se decida. Posiblemente cualquier cosa que sea me incluya a mí desnuda y eso no va a pasar. Aún así me acerco a él de nuevo, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sigues durmiendo en la sala?

\- ¿Te refieres al harén? - asiente de mala gana - ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta llamar a las cosas por su nombre? - sonrío - Tengo sábanas que limpiar.

\- Sí...sí, claro. - niega un poco, levantándose. Parece que su idea se va a quedar en su mente. ¿Pretendía darme una cama en condiciones? ¿A una obrera? Vamos, estoy soñando. Ya se me está yendo el sentido de la realidad - Ve mañana al médico que mire esa pierna. No tiene buen color.

Asiento con una sonrisa. No entiendo muy bien por qué se preocupa por mí ni por qué me ha consentido quedarme en la bañera, en su habitación, hasta bien entrada la noche. Solo sé que he visto una parte suya que me gusta. No es tan monstruoso como se ve en un principio.

\- ¿Te importa agacharte? No pienso esforzarme. - mi instinto funciona más que mi mente en ese momento.

El hombre se agacha un poco, confuso. Le acaricio la mejilla y le doy un beso en la frente. Después de esas dos semanas aún noto un leve chichón. Tengo que salir inmediatamente de ese lugar.

\- Buenas noches. - me alejo, abriendo la puerta.

\- Buenas noches María.

A partir de entonces Negan ha cogido la costumbre de dejar que sus mujeres salgan antes de la habitación y se vayan a las suyas respectivas. Cuando sale él unos minutos después se acerca a mí y me besa en la frente, dándome las buenas noches. La primera vez me dejó en un completo estado de shock, sonrojada. Para la segunda ya estaba preparada. Generalmente le sonrío o, cuando estoy de buen humor, le acaricio la mandíbula. ¿Estoy perdiendo la cabeza?

Restriego con fuerza los platos. Gina me ha felicitado esta mañana por tener una higiene soportable. Maldita borde. Al final no he ido al médico como me aconsejó Negan. Mi pierna se encuentra mejor, así que no le doy demasiada importancia. Ya se curará. Paso de gastar puntos en esta tontería.

\- ¿No vas tarde con las comidas? - suspiro después de terminar el último plato y me restriego las manos con un trapo. Bufo cabreada.

\- Si esos idiotas moviesen el culo para coger lo que quieren comer no me tocaría correr.

\- No les digas eso a la cara y trabaja. Pudiste librarte de todo esto - sonrío de medio lado.

\- Creo que paso - cojo unos platos que me han preparado para ir repartiendo - Hasta luego.

No me responde. Realmente es una borde. Me encuentro a Dwight justo cuando estoy subiendo hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

\- ¿Tienes mi comida? - le tiendo como puedo uno de los platos, tratando de que el resto no se me caigan. Echo un vistazo y veo que ya tiene un bocadillo en la mano. Él se percata de mi mirada - Es para tu estúpido amigo, supongo que tiene que comer.

Aprieto los labios. Tengo ganas de...pegarle.

\- ¿Negan no le ha planchado la cara todavía? - Sí, lo sé, recurro mucho a la plancha pero me resulta entretenido. Cruel por parte de Negan pero una gran forma de molestar a Dwight.

\- Esa lengua va a conseguir que te clave una flecha en el ojo como a tu amiguita la gorda - ¿Habla de Denise? ¿Este imbécil fue el que mató a Denise?

\- Quizá te raje el cuello mientras duermes - no. En realidad no soy capaz pero él no lo sabe. Total, amenazar mola - como a tus amiguitos. Así que no me vaciles.

\- Maldita tu lengua, víbora - me giro para encontrarme con Simon. Entrecierro los ojos. Dwight aprovecha para largarse. Simon coge su plato del montón. Se me van a caer - ¿Sabes? Hablé con Gregory cuando fui a Hilltop. No tenía ni idea de lo que había sido de ti.

\- Mejor - sigo mi camino ignorándole - Tengo gente imbécil a la que alimentar.

\- Cuidado con tus palabras - me amenaza - Quizá Negan se canse de tus borderías y te planche media cara...o nos deje jugar contigo - sonríe.

\- Negan no permite la violación - respondo con convicción y me largo hacia la sala de las chicas.

Llamo con el pie medio haciendo acrobacias. Tengo los cuatro platos de las chicas y el plato de Negan. Por suerte para mí dos de sus generales tienen piernas y bajan a comer como todo el mundo. Tanya me abre la puerta permitiéndome el paso pero no se digna a ayudarme. Negan también está allí como había supuesto, con Frankie en una posición muy parecida a la que me encontraba yo hace ya unas noches. Viendo la escena me entran ganas de vomitar.

\- ¿Qué hay hoy? - pregunta Amber acercándose a coger un plato, mirándolo con desinterés - ¿Qué guarrería es esta?

\- Comida - sonrío. Cuando vuelve a dejar el plato sobre mi montón con disconformidad me tambaleo. Por suerte consigo recobrar el equilibrio. Bendita gimnasia.

\- Esta mañana te he pedido pollo asado - se queja - Esto no lo parece.

\- No creo que se pueda complacer a todo el mundo en una apocalipsis ¿sabes? No hay pollo. Esto es una deliciosa hamburguesa, lo cual se parece bastante. Entiendo que ser una niña mimada conlleve no saber que ahí afuera, para traer tu mierda de pollo, hay gente arriesgando su vida para que tú tengas tus caprichos - Amber mira a Negan en busca de apoyo bastante cabreada. Él está sonriendo entretenido y cuando Amber le mira chasquea la lengua con disgusto.

\- Amber, princesa, aún no ha llegado el cargamento de El Reino con el pollo - le da una palmada en el trasero a Frankie, que se levanta instantáneamente - Bueno mis preciosas mujeres, creo que tengo trabajo que hacer - se estira, cogiendo a Lucille - A mí tampoco me apetece esa cosa - comenta sonriente - Baja, cocina algo y súbemelo.

¿Pero este de qué va? ¿Después de ser súper mono durante los últimos días me viene con esas? No estoy para tragarme su mal humor.

\- Cocino fatal, yo no soy la cocinera - dejo los platos sobre la mesa y me cruzo de brazos - y la que cocina se habrá largado ya a otros quehaceres.

No me responde, simplemente se va, presumiblemente a su cuarto a jugar con Lucille. Ruedo los ojos.

\- Yo también... - comienza Amber pero le cierro la boca con una mirada. Más le vale no tenerme como enemiga.

\- Creo que a Amber al final esto le gustará - termina con el conflicto Sherry.

Salgo de allí tremendamente enfadada. Me parece bien hacer unas cuantas labores en vez de estar enjaulada pero no soy la esclava de nadie, mucho menos de los caprichos de Negan. Cuando llego hasta Gina me salto la cola por toda la cara. Algunos obreros se atreven a quejarse en voz baja.

\- Hay una cola ¿Sabes? - me reprende - Así que ¡largo!

\- Negan me manda - los susurros se acallan - Quiere algo de comer - pero no ha especificado, por supuesto que no.

Gina se gira rápidamente, mirando las posibles opciones. Al final termino por pedirle cosas para un sándwich. Me esfuerzo bastante en hacer el sándwich. Siempre me ha gustado cocinar y aunque no se me da demasiado bien puedo decir que le pongo corazón. Cuando termino miro orgullosa mi sándwich, lo coloco en un plato y voy en busca de Negan. Ese hombre debería besarme los pies por todo mi esfuerzo.

Subo de nuevo al cuarto de las chicas, llamando y volviendo a entrar. Puede que Negan haya vuelto allí, no creo que tenga mucho que hacer y supongo que estar en su estúpido harén es más entretenido que hablar con un bate.

\- ¿Vienes a coger los platos? - pregunta Tanya justo antes de ver el sándwich sobre el plato que llevo en la mano.

\- Busco a Negan - supongo que solo fueron amables el día en que llegué porque supusieron que sería una de ellas. Ahora ya soy una sirvienta más. Paso a la sala, echando un rápido vistazo - Pero veo que aquí no está. - apuntado. Prefiere hablar con el bate.

\- Oye María, como consejo - Tanya me detiene, tendiéndome el plato con la hamburguesa fría - Tú...llévatelo. Ya bajamos nosotras nuestras cosas y te quitamos trabajo.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿A qué viene ese acto de bondad?

\- ¿Para qué quiero esto entonces? - levanto un poco la hamburguesa y Tanya mira mi otra mano. Mira el delicioso sándwich que he hecho.

\- Tú simplemente...llévate esa hamburguesa. Puede que te salve.

Envidiosas. Siento mucho que ellas no puedan disfrutar de un sándwich como lo hará Negan, pero no todo el mundo tiene el privilegio de tratar como una esclava a la mujer que acabó consolándolo. Solo él, al parecer. Y aún así yo, todo amor y bondad, me he esforzado en complacer su capricho. A ver si aprende un poco.

Después de buscarle por medio Santuario termino llegando a la puerta de su habitación. La herida de la pierna comienza a dolerme de tanto caminar. Escucho su conversación con el gordo Joey.

\- ¿En serio me he dejado fuera a Lucille después de descargar? - se ríe un poco - Nunca hago eso. Supongo que mis mujeres son una constante fuente de irritación y distracción - supongo que lo dice por Amber. Espero que no vuelva a referirse a mí como su mujer - Oye gordo Joey, ¿La has cargado hasta aquí todo el camino?

\- Sí señor - escucho los pasos de Joey.

\- ¿Has sido dulce? ¿Suave? ¿La has tratado como a una dama?

\- Eh... - ruedo los ojos - Sí...sí señor.

\- ¿Le has tocado el chochito como a una chica? - ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasa por la mente de ese hombre? Se ríe tras unos segundos - ¡Te estoy tomando el pelo! Los bates de béisbol no tienen chocho.

Joey se ríe un poco y es entonces cuando entro. Me niego a seguir escuchando los supuestos chistes de Negan.

\- Lárgate - le ordena al verme entrar. Joey deja de reírse y se va rápidamente - ¡Joder! ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre! - le dejo los platos en la mesa frente a él, cruzándome de puerta suena detrás de nosotros. Encerrada con Negan de nuevo. Se queda unos segundos mirando al sándwich - ¿Qué cojones es eso?

\- Es tu comida - ruedo los ojos - Y he tardado porque la he tenido que hacer yo. He puesto más cariño del que mereces en ella.

\- ¿Tú has hecho esta mierda? - lo coje. La verdad es que no tiene muy buena pinta pero lo importante es el sabor - ¿Quieres envenenarme? ¿Tanto te ha molestado mi jueguecito de hoy con Frankie?

Aprieto los labios.

\- Lo importante es el sabor y no trato de envenenarte - cada vez estoy más cabreada - si quisiese matarte te degollaría. No mato como una cobarde, ni a muertos ni a vivos.

\- Directamente no matas - se burla - Estos chistes de degollar gente me están dando hambre - bufo disconforme. Como si no matar gente fuese algo malo - En cuanto a lo de envenenarme...bueno, nunca se sabe...Me confesaste lo que estudiabas, ahora no me fío - se ríe - Qué narices, tendré que creerte - coge el sándwich y se lo lleva a la boca. Sonrío satisfecha.

\- Lo he hecho con mucho amor a pesar de que seas un... - me escupe el sándwich a la cara. Me lo aparto con una mano y los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- ¡ ! Es la cosa más horrible que he probado en mi vida - lo lanza de nuevo a la bandeja, poniéndose en pie y caminando al baño.

\- ¿¡Qué te crees que haces!? - coge el cepillo de dientes. Me pongo las manos en las caderas con la cara roja de ira mientras le veo cepillarse - ¡He tenido que darme un maldito paseo por todo este edificio asqueroso para traerte tu mierda de sándwich porque no te ha dado la gana de mover el culo! ¡Tengo la pierna mal! - escupe la pasta de dientes - ¡Eres un asco!

\- ¡Lo que es un asco es esa mierda! - señala a mi precioso sándwich - ¿Quién crees que puede comerse eso?

\- ¡Oh, me parece que habrás comido cosas peores! - ¿Cómo se atreve ese desagradecido? - ¿Sabes? ¡Los hombres educados consideran el esfuerzo y se lo habrían comido aunque no les gustase! - le inquiero con un dedo clavado en su pecho cuando vuelve hacia mí después del numerito de la pasta de dientes - ¡Podría envenenarte y me he comido las palabras siendo tremendamente amable! ¡Podría haberte mandado a la mierda pero no...la buena de mí te consiente los caprichos! ¡Deja que la beses todas las noches en la frente viéndote lleno de pintalabios de otra mujer!

Negan está rojo de la ira.

\- ¡Hago lo que quiero! ¿¡Te atreves a juzgar mis acciones!?

\- ¿Si? ¿En serio? Pues a partir de ahora dedícate a besar a cualquiera de tus mujeres, ¡Olvídate de mí y de mi sándwich de una vez maldito desagradecido!

\- ¡Cállate de una jodida vez Lucille!

Elevo una ceja, levantando los brazos. Él abre mucho los ojos, mirándome completamente sorprendido. Toda mi ira desaparece al ver su rostro, desorientado, arrepentido.

¿Por qué narices me ha llamado así?


	14. 14- Carl

\- ¿Tengo cara de bate o qué? - pregunto con un tono menos exigente. Parece un niño que ha perdido a su madre - Negan - sigue con la mirada perdida. Empiezo a preocuparme - ¿Negan? - le agarro del brazo - ¿Estás bien?

Puede ser que tenga razón. Quizá le he envenenado.

\- Negan, mírame - le toco la cara. Él parece reaccionar, bajando la mirada para clavarla en la mía - Vale, está bien, tranquilo - le agarro de la mano y le guío al sofá, empujándole un poco para dejarle caer. Me sorprende que se deje hacer - Negan, me estás preocupando, en serio - me agacho frente a él, analizándole - Te juro que no lo he envenenado.

\- Yo... - responde, negando un poco. Aprieta los labios con fuerza. ¿Está conteniendo las lágrimas? - Lo siento, no pretendía... no sé por qué...

\- Eh, tranquilo - parece que el comentario le ha afectado muchísimo. Jamás le he visto así - No pasa nada, no me importa que me llames como tu..eh...bate - me siento a su lado, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Señor. Me aparta el brazo.

\- No tienes que tocarme si no quieres - es lo único que me dice, clavando su mirada en el bate - Siento eso. Debería haberte escuchado cuando me has dicho que no sabías cocinar.

\- Si te toco es porque quiero - paso la mano por su pelo - No es como si pudieses obligarme.

\- Lucille era mi mujer, la única que realmente he tenido - frunzo el ceño - murió antes de que todo esto empezase. Yo...la engañaba con otras. Le diagnosticaron cáncer y...viendo lo poco que me quedaba con ella...dejé a las demás - se acaricia la frente, mordiéndose el labio - Me gritó. Me preguntó por qué elegía a la enferma. Me dijo algo parecido...a lo que has dicho tú. No he podido evitar...

Me acerco a él, abrazándole. Creo que se está convirtiendo en una costumbre un tanto peligrosa.

\- Está bien, no me molesta siempre que no lo conviertas en una costumbre - bromeo intentando levantarle el ánimo. No sé si es bueno o malo el hecho de que me haya asociado con su mujer muerta a la que engañaba - No quiero que te tomes confianzas y empieces a llamarme Lucille igual que con lo de los besos en la frente.

Sonríe de medio lado.

\- Sí - me pasa el brazo por detrás - Te lo acepto - se acerca a la hamburguesa y se la echa a la boca - ummm, creo que no debería quejarme tanto - a pesar del cambio de actitud, su tono sigue siendo...raro en él. Entristecido.

\- No hables con la boca llena - le regaño, cogiendo yo mi sándwich y acurrucándome en él. Mi estómago ruge. Le doy un mordisquito y lo suelto rápidamente, obligándome a tragar lo que ya había comido. Negan se ríe.

\- Te he dicho que sabía como la mierda. - Qué rápido podemos simplemente olvidar quienes somos y simplemente estar juntos. Olvidar los gritos y olvidar que me he pasado los días trabajando como una mula. Quizá soy imbécil. ¿Cómo se llama el complejo ese del que te atontas con tu captor o lo que sea? No pienso usar la palabra enamoramiento. Por suerte no he llegado ni llegaré a ese nivel - ¿No has comido?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que coma? Me has mandado a la cocina por una rabieta - me acurruco más en él. Por mucho que le grite debo admitir que es cómodo estar con él. Me siento bien. Es como una mega almohada calentita y cómoda. Me siento bien con un hombre que disfruta abriendo cabezas con un bate lleno de púas. Debo salir ya de ahí.

\- Me puedes comer a mí - me sube sobre él antes de que pueda reaccionar - Sé que te vuelvo jodidamente loca - susurra en mi oído, posando las manos sobre la parte baja de mi espalda. Qué rápido se le ha pasado el berrinche...o quizá simplemente quiere ocultarlo.

\- Negan, suéltame - ruedo los ojos tratando de apartarle - No soy Frankie, ni Amber, ni...

Antes de poder quejarme sus labios se acercan a los míos y me besa, lentamente, queriendo disfrutar del momento lo máximo posible. Mis pensamientos caen a la basura y me pego más a él, pasando los brazos por su cuello. Oh Señor. Bendito hombre del demonio. Cuando se separa de mí deja un beso suelto en mi mandíbula y otro en el cuello. Por mucho que me queje sabe que no me estoy apartando...y que no me voy a apartar.

\- Uhmmm - ronronea, enterrando su cara en mi cuello de nuevo. Le miro respirando agitadamente y meto las manos en su pelo. Me tumba en el sofá echándose sobre mí. Una sensación cálida se instala en mi estómago. ¿Sensación cálida? ¿¡Qué!?

\- Negan - le alejo. Me mira como un cachorro al que le han quitado su juguete - ¿Qué narices haces?

Vuelve a unir sus labios con los míos. Cierro los ojos de nuevo. Me mordisquea juguetón el labio inferior. Y si...y si sí. Y si dejo de pensar en quién es, simplemente... .Suelto un quejido de dolor.

\- Nada - se apoya sobre sus manos, alejándose sin dejar de mirarme, buscando el origen de mi queja. Sabe que no me ha mordido tan fuerte- ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Dónde?

\- La pierna - explico sin más. Finalmente se yergue con un suspiro.

\- Para qué vas a hacerme caso por una maldita vez. No, tenías que pasar del médico - bufa molesto, aunque rápidamente muestra una sonrisa - Joder, esto ha sido más intenso que bromear con el gordo Joey sobre tener sexo oral con Lucille. Puedes decir todo lo que quieras de mí, pero besos como ese no me lo da ni Frankie, ni Amber, ni Sherry...creo que es por esa lengua tuya.

Miro al bate entrecerrando los ojos. Ahora cobra un nuevo sentido que lo trate con tanto cariño.

\- Volviendo al trabajo - se pone en pie, cogiendo a Lucille. Noto que acaricia brevemente la madera, alejando algunos pensamientos. Cierra los ojos antes de mirarme- El otro día estuvimos muy entretenidos con David, pero no te buscaba por gusto - le taladro con la mirada. ¿Cómo puede reponerse de esa manera? O bromear con un asunto como el que tratasen de violarme - Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor - oh no, no me la va a colar. Ni encantos ni lengua juguetona.

\- ¿Está dentro de mis deberes? - sonrío amablemente.

\- No, es un favor, es...

\- ¿Qué me das a cambio? - Negan gruñe. Yo sonrío más ampliamente - Verá _señor_ , espero una repercusión por mi trabajo. O quizá simplemente pase de hacerte el favor si a lo que te refieres... - levanta una mano, acallándome.

\- Primero, escucha - me cruzo de brazos - Daryl es un jodido cabrón duro de roer - ¿No es hueso duro de roer? ¿Es necesario cambiar la palabra "hueso" por la palabra "cabrón"? - Y aunque adoro a la gente así, gasto demasiados recursos.

\- ¿Y necesitas...?

\- Convencerle de que se comporte TAN BIEN como te estás comportando tú - ladea un poco la cabeza, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior . Me levanto, apoyando mis manos en las caderas.

\- Daryl y yo no somos tan cercanos, nos conocemos desde hace poco.

\- Y a pesar de eso pareces tener una gran repercusión en los hombres - ¿Eso ha sido una indirecta? - Vamos, realmente no quiero matarle. Utiliza esa lengua de víbora tuya - impulsa la cadera hacia delante - para convencerle. A base de comentarios - puntualiza - Por supuesto.

\- Está bien - accedo - Pero no te prometo nada y le convenceré con mi lengua de la forma que estime oportuna porque...¡Oh! No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer - voy hacia la puerta, él me sigue. Entorno los ojos - Nada de besos - amenazo. Por favor que me dé otro.

\- Como si no lo hubieses disfrutado - se queja irónico, abriendo la puerta y permitiéndome pasar - Adelante princesa, no creas que te voy a dejar conspirar con tu amigo. Voy contigo. Además, esa amenaza de compartir tu lengua con otros me tiene como un jodido guardián.

\- Ya.

Caminamos hacia el exterior del Santuario. Negan me presiona con alguno de sus comentarios e incluso trata de llevarme en volandas usando de excusa mi pierna adolorida. Es como tener que lidiar con una cría de cocodrilo hiperactiva. O con una de tiburón. O bueno, con algo con muchos dientes.

Cuando salgo al exterior encuentro a Daryl con una camiseta roída que tiene en el pecho una letra A de color rojo. Está en el cerco de los caminantes, apaleándolos y controlándolos. No puedo evitar lanzar un grito de desesperación. Negan se ríe.

\- ¿Esperas de verdad que contribuya? - le señalo. La mirada de Daryl se cruza con la mía - Mírale.

\- No me levantes la voz delante de mis hombres - susurra. No hay ni pizca de diversión en su tono. ¿Me va a venir con mierdas machistas de "yo soy el jefe"? - Al menos no mientras seas una simple obrera - vale, ha arreglado el comentario, se lo concedo. Puedo entender la jerarquía de clases y la necesidad de tener el control en una apocalipsis.

Llega un camión con provisiones. Negan baja las escaleras hacia el patio y yo le sigo.

\- ¡Aquí llega el jodido pollo de mi mujer! - exclama disconforme. Un hombre se le acerca y le susurra algo al oído. La cara de Negan se transforma en una mueca de ira - . Si no hubiese tenido un almuerzo EXQUISITO - me echa una mirada de reojo. Ruedo los ojos - Mataría ahora mismo a algún imbécil - le da una palmada en el hombro al hombre - ¡A ti no amigo! Tú has sido un buen chico.

El hombre no parece demasiado convencido porque prácticamente sale corriendo de allí.

\- ¿Malas noticias? - pregunto mientras nos acercamos al camión.

\- Ni me preguntes - se pone delante - Muy bien, descarguemos esto y llevémoslo todo adentro. - escucho un arma recargándose. Mis sentidos se agudizan. Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor comprobando que ningún Salvador lleva su arma encima mientras Negan sube al camión. - Voy a mancharme las manos y a ayudaros un poco. Estoy de un humor magnífico, en serio. Mi polla está bailando en mis pantalones de felicidad y...

Ni siquiera me lo planteo. No pienso que quizá esté mejor muerto, que así puedo huir. No puedo pensar en nada de eso. Simplemente sé que está en peligro y actúo por instinto. Le agarro de la chaqueta de cuero y tiro de él hacia atrás, cayéndonos ambos contra el suelo. El peso extra de Negan - un gran peso extra, debo añadir - aplasta mi pierna, haciéndome soltar un grito de dolor. Siendo positiva Lucille no se me ha caído en la cabeza.

A la misma vez una figura comienza a disparar desde dentro del camión hacia donde segundos antes estaba la cabeza de Negan.

\- ¡Atrás! - Carl sale del camión ¿Carl sale del camión? - ¡Soltad las armas!

Negan rueda sobre mí, permitiéndome respirar. Gracias al cielo. Menudo gordo está hecho.

\- Solo quiero a Negan - lo tienes bajo tus pies - Él mató a mis amigos. Solo le quiero a él.

Negan silba desde el suelo con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a mí. Carl baja la mirada y le apunta, pero no dispara, clavando sus ojos en los míos. El hombre se pone en pie y me tiende la mano para que me levante yo también. La acepto.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa! - exclama pasándome un brazo por la cintura. Me alejo de él cojeando. No le da la mayor importancia - Eres... - se queda pensativo, buscando la palabra exacta - Adorable - agarra a uno de sus hombres y lo pone frente a él. ¿Me estaba usando de escudo humano como ahora está usando a ese tipo? - ¿Cogiste ese arma porque mola mucho?

La cara de Carl es un poema, totalmente sorprendido por el comentario.

\- Seguro que sí ¿Verdad? - asiente, reforzando su idea - Sí. Debo de admitir que me has acojonado chico ¡Casi me vuelas la cabeza! - me mira de reojo. Yo simulo mirar el paisaje. Tampoco quiero que Carl sepa que he sido yo, especialmente yo, la que le ha salvado la vida.

Uno de los hombres se lanza contra Carl y es abatido. El segundo tiene más suerte y consigue quitarle el arma al muchacho. Negan suelta al hombre-escudo. Le agarro del brazo.

\- Por favor Negan, es un crío y... - me guiña el ojo. Dwight apunta a Carl con un arma.

\- Dwight, aparta - ordena Negan, acercándose al chico - Esta no es forma de tratar a nuestro huésped - le tiende la mano. Noto que Daryl se ha acercado a la reja. - Vamos chico, te enseñaré todo esto. Tienes la misma mirada de desprecio de tu padre solo que es la mitad de dura porque...bueno, te falta un ojo - sonríe juguetón - ¿En serio? ¿De verdad no vas a coger mi mano?

Me acerco a Daryl, que trata de salir del recinto y le detengo. Puede que Negan no le haga daño a Carl pero Daryl...él es otra historia.

\- ¡Le acabas de salvar la vida! - me recrime en un susurro. Aprieto los labios.

\- Acabo de salvarle la vida a Carl. Si le hubiese matado, lo que podrían hacerle hecho... - se tranquiliza un poco - Relájate. No hagas nada estúpido por favor. Te lo ruego. Arreglaré esto - me quedo unos segundos en silencio, mirando el estado deplorable en el que se encuentra - Daryl...

\- Estoy bien - gruñe al notar la preocupación. No es un hombre de muchas palabras - No va a conseguir ni una mierda de lo que quiere - le pongo la mano en el hombro.

\- Daryl, no merece la pena, mírate. Hazte el imbécil, aprovecha alguna oportunidad para largarte de este lugar.

\- Tienes suerte de tener todavía esa mano, igual que tu amigo Daryl - se gira hacia él, encontrándome a mí al lado. No parece hacerle gracia - ¿Qué tal el trabajo Daryl? ¿A que te gusta? - me mira - Con un solo brazo sería difícil.

Capto la indirecta y me alejo de Daryl, taladrando al idiota de Negan con la mirada. Se lo tolero solo por Carl. Porque, si yo hubiese sido él, le habría destrozado el cráneo al niño con Lucille. Él está siendo paciente. Puedo recompensarle por eso.

Al final Carl termina por coger su mano, poniéndose en pie.

\- Te vienes conmigo - mira a Dwight - Dwight chaval, tú coge a Daryl. Llévalo a la cocina y haz algo de comer. - mira al chico - ¡Joder! Hoy no voy a tener tiempo para follarme a ninguna de mis mujeres - mira a Dwight de nuevo, esta vez con un brillo malicioso en los ojos - Bueno, puede que a una - le presiona con una sonrisa.

Le gusta eso, el poder. Demostrarle a los demás que él tiene el control de todo, que puede mangonearlos a su antojo y ellos seguirán lamiéndole el culo. Al final esa actitud de soberbia le traerá la muerte por imbécil. ¿Es necesario restregarle al hombre que ahora su exmujer es suya?

\- ¡Eh princesa! - le miro. Me llama princesa más que el resto de motes. No me hace mucha gracia pero es mejor que víbora. Daryl se gira hacia mí, ignorando los empujones de Dwight - Ven aquí - me doy cuenta de que solo está molestando a Daryl. O quizá está molestando a Daryl y probando si hago algo sabiendo que tiene a Carl a su merced. Es imposible averiguar los pensamientos de un sociópata.

Me acerco a él con la mandíbula apretada y cojeando, tratando de controlar el dolor de mi pierna. Negan y su culo gordo han terminado de destrozármela. Él, como no puede ser de otra forma, se da cuenta.

\- ¿Qué hará conmigo? - pregunta Carl mientras Negan me agarra de la cintura, ocupándose él de la mayor parte del peso. Le agradezco enormemente que no me haya cogido en volandas. O quizá simplemente lo hace para mostrar superioridad. No lo sé. Me tiende a Lucille y la cojo por el mango.

\- Primero - comienza, acercando mi cintura a la suya. Le miro con disconformidad pero me ignora. Puedo notar la mirada de Carl en mí - Ni se te ocurra cargarte la imagen que has dado. Eres un tipo duro, no te asusta nada, no te asustes, eso me decepciona - le agarra del hombro con seriedad. Luego se separa con una sonrisa - Y segundo, ¿De verdad quieres que estropee la sorpresa? - Carl no se inmuta - Que te den chico. ¡En serio! .Den - le pone la mano libre en la espalda y le obliga a caminar delante nuestra.

\- Sigue por este pasillo chico y luego sube las escaleras - le va guiando Negan, ayudándome a andar. - Supongo que tú no querrás quedarte en la enfermería - me susurra. Supone bien. Seguimos caminando hacia el harén. Entramos los tres.

\- Al chico ni caso - proclama Negan en voz alta, girándose hacia mí mientras Carl mira sorprendido la vestimenta semidesnuda de las chicas - Tú y yo hablaremos más adelante, en cuanto el chaval no esté presente - me susurra.

\- ¿Ahora me vas a dar lecciones? - le doy un breve empujón, susurrando también. Creo que aunque hablásemos en voz alta Carl no se daría cuenta. Está bastante ensimismado con la vista.

\- Tú y yo vamos a hablar - repite, acariciándome fugazmente la mandíbula con el pulgar en un gesto casi tierno. Nada de lujuria en su mirada. Nada de sonrisas burlonas. Se aparta de mí, dejando que me apoye en la pared. Apoyo el bate a mi lado, usándolo de bastón. Al final voy a cogerle cariño al bate y todo. Es más majo que su dueño - Lo sé - se gira hacia Carl, poniéndole la mano en el hombro para sacarle de la ensoñación - Las mujeres de donde tú vienes se visten como si fueran mecánicas - me echa un vistazo - o cazadoras asesinas.

Lanzo un suspiro.

\- Seguro que quieres mirarles las tetas - prosigue. Me muerdo la lengua para no hablar - Tranquilo, ¡No me importa! A ellas tampoco les importa ¡Date un caprichito!

Me fijo en Sherry, que está consolando a Amber. O supongo que la está consolando, porque se la ve bastante disgustada. ¿No le ha gustado la comida otra vez?

\- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo querida esposa? - señala a Sherry y se la lleva a una esquina, cogiendo una cerveza por el camino. Carl se acerca a mí.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta. Se le ve incómodo. Entiendo cómo se siente y le paso un brazo por los hombros - Me consuela no verte... así.

\- ¿Como sus esposas? No soy su esposa, ni su nada. Trabajo, pero estoy bien - le paso la mano por el pelo. El chico aprieta la mandíbula.

\- ¿Qué va a hacerme? - bajo la mano de su pelo al hombro.

\- Nada físico - creo que le conozco lo suficiente para poder afirmar eso - Pero posiblemente quiera que escarmientes, quizá te haga ver cosas desagradables como...esto - hago un rápido barrido por el harén, viendo a Negan agarrar a Sherry del mentón - Estaré contigo. Le convenceré.

Carl se relaja un poco, aunque de todas formas se mantiene cerca mía. Cuando Negan se aleja de Sherry nos lanza una mirada de reconocimiento, acercándose a Carl y tendiéndole la cerveza. Luego se acerca a Amber.

\- Amber, nena, tú sabes que no deseo aquí a nadie que no desee estar ¿verdad? - esta vez sí logro escuchar la conversación, estando más cerca de ambos. Le cojo a Carl la cerveza de la mano y me lanza una mirada agradecida. Por Dios, es solo un niño. No debería estar viendo a mujeres así. - Así que si quieres irte y volver con Marc...pues hazlo. Pero, ¿Qué no puedes hacer?

\- ¿En...Engañarte? - oh no, no se ha atrevido. Ya he convivido lo suficiente con ese hombre como para saber lo mucho que odia las violaciones y que le engañen. No necesariamente en ese orden. ¿Eso es lo que le ha dicho el hombre frente al camión?

\- Exactamente ESO - exclama - .Engañarme - Carl y yo miramos la escena - Hay muchas chicas que querrían ocupar tu puesto y hay muchos trabajos en los que hay vacantes. ¿Quieres volver con Marc y tu madre? Entonces os daré a todos el mismo trabajo.

\- ¡No! - grita ella con mirada asustada - No... Me quedaré yo...lo siento.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? - pregunta Negan, levantándole la cara - Tú sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?

\- Yo...sí - le mira - Te amo Negan - los celos me invaden en ese momento. Niego un poco, ignorándolos. ¿Qué narices?

\- Ohhhh pues claro que sí cariño - le acaricia la barbilla - No sé por qué lloras. Todo saldrá de maravilla para ti - nos echa un vistazo a Carl y a mí hasta que clava sus ojos en los míos. Se queda unos segundos ahí, mirándome fijamente hasta que se gira hacia Amber de nuevo y le da un beso en la frente. Un beso igual que los que me había estado dando hasta aquel entonces.

Me siento estúpida. Mis celos son estúpidos. Haberle salvado la vida ha sido estúpido.

\- Avisa a Carson guapa - le dice a Sherry - ¿Has visto? No he sido duro con ella aunque sí me siento bastante duro ahí abajo - me niego a irme y dejar a Carl solo, aunque ganas no me faltan.

\- Eres idiota - le increpa Sherry.

\- Ya lo sé - sisea - Pero lo mejor de todo es que te vuelvo loca - le susurra, igual que me susurró a mí - Tú sabes la verdad, igual que yo.

Acerca sus labios a los de Sherry, acariciándolos un poco. Cuando escucho pasos a mis espaldas Negan profundiza el beso. Me siento como una completa imbécil. Mis celos son estúpidos. Yo soy estúpida. Aparto la mirada. Me estoy llamando estúpida demasiadas veces en estos minutos.

Cuando Daryl y Dwight entran, Negan levanta un dedo para pedirles un minuto.

¿De verdad todo eso solo era un juego de poder para él? ¿Cuando me besaba a mí pensaba eso también?

Observo a Daryl, que está ocupado mirando a Carl. Tiene un aspecto horrible, ya no le queda más dignidad para perderla. Le recuerdo aquella noche, cuando estaba semidesnuda, arrodillada y temblorosa. Recuerdo cuando me puso su manta sobre los hombros, tratando de reconfortarme.

Me niego a permitir eso.

Me acerco a Daryl cojeando y sujeto la bandeja con mis manos, poniéndome frente a él. Cuando Negan se separa de Sherry y nos mira pierdo el equilibrio. Daryl tiene que agarrarme del brazo. Apoyo mi peso en él para no caerme. La cara de Negan es inexpresiva.

\- Carl, ¿Me sujetas esta bandeja? - pregunta cogiendo una aceituna con un palillo. En cuanto Carl obecede me agarra de la cintura, alejándome de Daryl.

\- ¿Por qué lo has traído? - pregunta Daryl con voz ronca y un tanto violenta. Negan ladea la cabeza sorprendido.

\- ¡Oye! - se acerca a él, tirando de mí - Lo que discutamos cuando tú no estás aquí no es asunto tuyo - le señala - No me hagas meterle este palillo al chico por el ojo que aún le queda.

Ante esa amenaza me pego a él, consiguiendo que su atención se aleje de Daryl y se centre en mí. Se queda unos segundos callado. Tiene claro que lo he hecho a propósito, alejándolo tanto de Daryl como de Carl. Ahora tiene dos opciones. Aceptar el gesto como algo entretenido y darme el mérito o ponerme en mi lugar cumpliendo su amenaza.

Espero que esté de buen humor.


	15. 15- Buenas noches

Al final solo suelta una carcajada.

\- Dwight, llévate a Daryl - levanta un dedo, recordando algo - ¡Ah! Y enciende la caldera. Es hora de un breve _deja vu_. Vamos chico.

Hace un gesto con la mano para que nos deje pasar, conmigo aún bien agarrada. Carl nos sigue con un suspiro, lanzándole una última mirada a Daryl. Alargo el brazo para coger a Lucille.

Negan nos abre paso a su habitación, lanzando el pañuelo rojo que llevaba en el cuello a la cama sin demasiado cuidado. Deja pasar a Carl, cierra la puerta y se sienta en el sofá, arrastrándome con él. Carl no nos quita la mirada de encima. Negan, notándolo, me pasa el brazo por los hombros. Yo dejo a Lucille en el suelo, al lado del sofá.

\- ¿De verdad todas esas mujeres son...?

\- ¿Mías? - pregunta Negan, colocando su mano en mi nuca. Me entra un escalofrío de desagrado. ¿Besa a quien le da la gana y me toca como si fuese de su posesión? Miro hacia la pared - Sí. Siempre quise tirarme a un montón de tías, por qué conformarme con una, por qué cumplir las normas de siempre - le hace un gesto para que deje la bandeja en la mesa.

\- Yo solo tendría una mujer porque solo tendría ojos para ella. Solo la amaría a ella. - Carl deja la bandeja. Negan se queda unos segundos estático. Luego se acomoda en el sofá, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Siéntate. Menudas mierdas te enseña tu padre. - cuando Carl vuelve a obecederle. Negan se echa hacia delante - Empecemos.

\- ¿Empezar qué?

\- Me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor Carl - me suelta, entrelanzando sus dedos, estudiando al niño.

\- ¿Por qué? - el chico me mira de reojo antes de volver su mirada a Negan.

\- Adívinalo. Tú eres listo - le halaga - De hecho voy a decirte lo inteligente que eres por si no te has dado cuenta. Yo suponía que un crío de tu edad estaría sentado de morros, sin hacer nada más que quejarse por perderse el baile de fin de curso, pero tú - ladea la cabeza mordiéndose el labio - Tú decides salir de caza. Has dado conmigo, te has cargado a dos de mis hombres, casi me vuelas la cabeza y eres listo como para saber que no voy a dejar que esto quede así.

Me tenso junto a Negan. Él lo nota y me echa un vistazo.

\- Por suerte para ti María es TREMENDAMENTE insistente y yo soy un tipo complaciente cuando quiero - vuelve a pasarme el brazo por los hombros, riéndose - No puedo...¡Es como hablar con un regalo de cumpleaños! - me aprieta el hombro mirando a Carl - Tienes que quitarte eso de la cara, ¡quiero valorar mi regalo!

\- No.

\- ¡Dos hombres! - esta vez sí grita enfadado. Le coloco la mano en el muslo, acariciándole. No sé a quién odio más, si a Negan o a mí misma - - repite menos iracundo. Al menos las caricias funcionan - ¿Acaso quieres que me cabree de verdad?

Carl se quita el sombrero y luego empieza a desatarse la venda. Negan se quita con los dientes uno de los guantes y coloca la mano sobre la mía. Le miro iracunda pero su atención está centrada en Carl. No aparto la mano. No me voy a jugar la seguridad del muchacho.

\- ¡ ! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡No me extraña que lo lleves tapado! - se acerca para mirarlo con más atención, acariciándome la palma de la mano con el pulgar - ¿Has visto cómo es? - Carl empieza a llorar, tratando de que no se le note - ¿Te has mirado al espejo? Se te ve la cuenca vacía... - comenta fascinado - Quiero tocarlo - Las lágrimas de Carl caen por su cara ya sin tapujos. Aparto la mano y la mirada. No aguanto más. Negan me mira a mí y luego al chico de nuevo.

\- Vaya... - se acaricia el mentón, echándose hacia atrás - Joder chico - pasa a acariciarse el labio inferior con el pulgar - Es que... - su voz se apacigua - es fácil olvidar que eres...solo un crío. No pretendía herir tus sentimientos yo...solo te tomaba el pelo ¿eh?

\- No pasa nada - Carl se aparta las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- Oye, bromas aparte - le señala -Estás alucinante así. Yo no me taparía eso. Puede que a las chicas no les guste pero te aseguro que NADIE se meterá contigo teniendo esa pinta, en serio.

\- A mí me gusta - intervengo por primera vez mirando altiva a Negan. Él eleva las cejas con una sonrisa.

\- Mierda chico, voy a tener que arrancarme un ojo también joder - me sonríe - tu amiga es una chica jodidamente difícil de impresionar. Ahora incluso me estoy poniendo celoso.

Carl deja de llorar, sonriendo un poco. Me relajo. Negan sonríe de medio lado.

\- ¿Qué haces para entretenerte? - prosigue con su interrogatorio, viendo que se ha calmado la cosa - ¿Te gusta la música? - se queda en silencio mirándole - Quiero que cantes para mí - miro a Negan, levantando una ceja. Carl reacciona igual.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Sí! Has matado a dos de mis hombres con un fusil así que tienes que darme algo a cambio - da un golpe sobre la mesa. Me lanza una mirada - Dame a Lucille María, encanto.

Cojo al dichoso bate y se lo pongo en la mano.

\- Gracias - vuelve a girarse hacia Carl - Cántame algo.

\- Eh... Yo...no recuerdo ninguna canción - se echa el flequillo sobre su cuenca vacía para taparla.

\- ¡Mentira! - da un golpe con Lucille en la mesa - ¿Tu madre qué te cantaba? - la mirada de Carl se endurece. Le doy un golpe a Negan en el hombro y me mira sin comprender qué ha hecho mal esta vez. - o tu padre cuando íbais en coche.

Negan se pone en pie, amenazándole con Lucille.

\- Empieza. . -al ver que no responde, insiste - Vamos chico - Carl está temblando con la mirada perdida, al igual que estaba Negan al mediodía. ¿No tiene un poco de empatía?

Carl empieza a cantar mientras Negan comienza a mover a Lucille, haciendo algunos movimientos bruscos.

\- Sí... - susurra cuando el chico termina de cantar, sentándose en la mesa - A Lucille le encanta que le canten. Es lo único que le gusta más que hacer puré de sesos - se queda pensativo - ¿tu madre te cantaba eso? ¿Dónde está ahora? - Carl niega - Joder - aparta la mirada unos segundos - Muerta ¿eh? - su voz se apacigua - ¿Y tú lo viste?

\- Le disparé - explica Carl, mirando al suelo - Antes de que... - su voz se convierte en un susurro.

\- No me extraña que seas un futuro asesino en serie - comenta con una sonrisa. Se acerca a él - Eso es un ejemplo de broma de hombres por cierto.

\- Broma de hombres poco empáticos - aclaro mientras Negan se levanta. Me tiende la mano para levantarme y me agarra otra vez.

\- Hoy está juguetona, ignora sus comentarios venenosos - me da un beso en la mejilla antes de que pueda apartarla - Vamos chico, ya estará lista.

\- ¿Estará lista el qué?

\- La placha - le guiña el ojo.

Después de disfrutar de la crueldad de Negan mientras le plancha la cara a un chico de más o menos mi edad, Carl y yo acabamos en su cuarto otra vez, sentados en el mismo sitio, esperando a que a Negan le dé por hablar después de que Carl le haya pedido que se tire por la ventana para no tener que matarle.

\- Mira chico, es demasiado tarde para lo que quiero hacer contigo - echa un vistazo por la ventana. Tocan a la puerta - ¡Pasa gordo Joey! - el hombre obedece - Venga, llévate el chico a su cuarto, que se asee - me levanto instantáneamente. Negan me detiene - Verás Carl, voy a ser claro con mis intenciones - el chico le mira, aún sin la venda - Yo me voy a quedar aquí con María - me señala - Mientras tú te vas a un precioso cuarto que he preparado para que pases la noche.

Carl le mira con los dientes apretados.

\- Si haces algo que no me guste o agredes a más de mis hombres - comienza - haré un puré de sesos con la preciosa cara de María, lo que sería un desperdicio, y otro menos agradable con Daryl ¿entiendes? - Aguanto la respiración, Carl asiente - Si te portas bien y te acuestas sin hacer nada que pueda joderme, cuando termine mi charla con María dejaré que ella baje y duerma contigo en la cama de al lado - sonríe. Dejo escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo, cerrando los ojos - ¿Qué te parece el trato? Ten en cuenta que me has amenazado y me has pedido que me tire por la ventana.

Carl asiente.

\- Me...me parece bien.

\- ¿Vas a ser un buen chico? - Carl vuelve a asentir. - Así me gusta muchacho - se muerde el labio pensativo - El gordo Joey te llevará también algo de comer.

\- Gracias - sisea Carl de mala gana. Negan sonríe.

\- Joder muchacho, de nada - le da una palmada en la espalda complacido - últimamente sois muy agradecidos conmigo, eso me gusta. Mucho - se acaricia el labio, echando de nuevo un vistazo por la ventana - No tardaremos chico - da una palmada en el aire que hace que me sobresalte - Hagamos algo. Como me han gustado tanto tus agradecimientos - se gira, acercándose a la televisión. Coge un DVD y se lo tiende al muchacho - voy a dejarte esta peli para que la veas mientras esperas a tu ángel guardián.

Dándole una última palmada en el hombro, Carl sale de allí siguiendo al gordo Joey y cerrando la puerta tras él. Negan se gira hacia mí.

\- Al fin - echa la espalda hacia atrás - El momento que he estado esperando todo este jodido día de mierda - me sonríe, acercándose - Nuestro momento para charlar.

\- ¿No prefieres ir a tirarte a Sherry? - Negan se pasa la lengua por el labio, sonriente - ¿Por qué sonríes? No es, que yo sepa, una propuesta divertida. Estoy segura de que ambos os lo pasaréis mejor.

Me levanto, paseándome por la habitación tratando de no mirar a Negan.

\- Yo no estoy tan seguro - mira la cama de reojo - ¿Quieres que nos tiremos en la cama? Es muchísimo más cómoda - me guiña el ojo pícaro.

\- Vete a la mierda Negan.

\- Vamos - se sienta - hoy me has increpado mucho. He sido un tipo jodidamente paciente - se recuesta, cerrando los ojos - De hecho creo que no he sido tan amable en siglos.

\- ¿Amable es hacer a Carl llorar? - entreabre un ojo.

\- Podría haberle sacado las entrañas por matar a mis hombres, deberías darme las gracias pero joder, te perdono - coloca las manos bajo su cabeza - Entiendo que estés celosa.

Elevo los brazos. Se acabó esta conversación. Me largo hacia la puerta, ignorándole completamente. Negan silba.

\- Hablo en serio con eso de que tenemos que hablar María - en su tono ya no hay diversión - te agradecería que te sentases. Hoy he tenido un día de mierda con eso de plancharle la cara a Mark por follarse a mi esposa, la intrusión del niño y tu mierda de sándwich.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

Me señala el sillón frente a él sin abrir los ojos. Bufo, vuelvo atrás y me siento de mala gana. Entreabre un ojo para comprobar que estoy sentada.

\- Voy a mandarlo de vuelta a Alexandría. Mañana, tú y yo, vamos a llevarlo de vuelta a casa - abro la boca sorprendida.

\- ¿Y? - No puedo creer que no haya sangre de por medio. ¿Lo va a devolver? ¿Sin más? Un sentimiento de agradecimiento se instala en mí, pero no se lo hago notar.

\- ¿Y? - repite burlón. Se yergue, sentándose para poder mirarme. - Y saludaré a Rick joder. Le he extrañado como la mierda - ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo mirando a la pared y él mirándome. Siento su mirada taladrándome - ¿Tanto me odias por lo de hoy? - al no obtener respuesta se pone en pie, acercándose a mí - mírame - me agarra el mentón y gira mi cara para encontrarse con mi mirada.

\- ¿Qué narices quieres ahora Negan?

\- Quiero que me mires mientras tenemos esta conversación - se deja caer en el sofá de nuevo, pensativo - Quítate los pantalones.

Le miro sorprendida.

\- No pienso...

\- Quítate los pantalones María.

Ante ese tono no puedo decir que no, no con Carl y Daryl en ese mismo edificio. Me quito las botas sin mirarle, traganto con fuerza. Luego me quito los pantalones, lanzándoselos.

Él se pone en pie, dejando los pantalones sobre el sofá y se acerca a mí, agachándose. Cierro los ojos. Negan me acaricia el muslo y dejo caer una lágrima de dolor.

\- ¿Te duele? - chasquea la lengua - Por supuesto que te duele joder - le miro. No esperaba que se acordase de mi pierna, creía...soy una idiota. Me levanta la pierna, apoyándola en su hombro para tener mejor visión - Mierda María, yo no soy médico - baja la pierna, suspirando - Tú eres la que sabe de estas cosas. Te la he aplastado antes, no soy imbécil. Ahora está peor.

\- Agua fría - respondo simplemente.

\- ¿Me permites cogerte? - asiento, mirando hacia otro lado. Negan me lleva en volandas hasta la bañera. - Pon la pierna bajo el grifo - obedezco. Abre el chorro del agua y lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Me apoyo en Negan instintívamente para no caerme. - Hoy me has salvado la vida María - cuando le miro me acaricia la mejilla - Me has salvado la vida - repite.

\- ¿Y? - ruedo los ojos - Si Carl te hubiese matado tus hombres le habrían destrozado.

\- ¡No me jodas! - el hinchazón va bajando - ¿Tan rápido piensas en situaciones de estrés? No sé qué te ha hecho saber que el chico estaba en el camión pero han sido segundos. ¡Segundos! No se te ha podido ocurrir eso. Y para colmo te he terminado de destrozar la pierna.

\- ¿Y qué problema hay con que te haya salvado la vida? Muchos de aquí te salvarían.

\- ¿Salvarme? - pregunta, ayudándome a salir de la bañera - ¿Ayudarme? Me matarían ellos mismos con gusto - me acerca a él - Me respetan por la ley del miedo. Quiero pensar que me ayudarían, pero no soy un iluso.

Le aparto de un empujón, apoyándome en la mampara para no caerme.

\- No me toques - siseo venenosa, caminando como puedo hacia la salida del baño. Mi memoria tiene grabado a fuego el beso a Sherry. El "te amo" de Amber. - No soy tu maldito juguete.

\- Si fueses mi maldito juguete - se cruza de brazos, mirando el golpe de mi pierna - No toleraría tus gilipolleces, aunque admito que me divierten.

\- ¿Esperas que te confiese mi amor eterno? - asiente. Ruedo los ojos - Actúo por instinto. Por suerte mi instinto no se parece en nada al del resto del mundo y aún le doy a la vida el valor que merece.

Al notar que me está escuchando con bastante atención prosigo.

\- Nuestros enemigos no son los vivos. Las personas no son esclavos - elevo los brazos - En esta mierda de mundo se ha perdido eso. Supongo que yo no he visto lo suficiente para perder mi conciencia pero de verdad que no quiero que desaparezca. Eso es lo que me hace humana - me restriego los ojos - Yo no quiero convertirme en alguien fuerte.

\- La gente débil muere.

\- Prefiero morir si eso significa morir siendo quien soy ahora - me mira sorprendido - Hace tiempo, cuando era pequeña, escribí mis sueños, metas o como quieras llamarlo en una libreta. Ahora escribiría ese. Quiero seguir teniéndole miedo a la oscuridad, quiero seguir ayudando, quiero seguir confiando en la buena voluntad de las personas.

Se hace un breve silencio, con mi respiración un tanto agitada después de confesar todo eso. Quizá solo quiero hacerle entender que hay algo más en la vida aparte de poder. Si no es así, quizá no merezca la pena seguir viviendo.

\- Eso ha sido jodidamente intenso ¿eh? - me tiende la mano, se la acepto. Tira de mí y me apoya contra él - Joder, no me creo que le tengas miedo a la oscuridad.

\- ¿Con eso te has quedado? - me coge en brazos, llevándome a la habitación.

\- Soy un hombre simple - A mi parecer, es de todo menos simple. Me deja en el suelo junto a la estantería mientras se acerca al armario. - Ten - me lanza unos boxers - Vas a dejarme sin ropa interior - se ríe mientras me los pongo - Así no te rozarán la herida. Mañana pasaremos por el médico antes de ir a Alexandría.

Curioseo un poco los libros de Negan mientras él se me acerca por detrás. Hay bastantes. No sabía que era de los que leían, realmente no parece del tipo intelectual.

Entonces mis ojos se fijan en un cuaderno negro colocado en una esquina. No...no es posible. Lo perdí. No puede...Oh Señor. Alargo la mano para cogerlo y lo ojeo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - doy un bote al sentir la voz de Negan justo a mis espaldas. Lanzo un quejido de dolor por el esfuerzo.

\- ¡Me has asustado! - le pego con el cuaderno, sobándome la pierna con la mano libre - Esto - le muestro la libreta - Es mío.

Eleva los hombros.

\- No es nada interesante, solo tiene un montón de frases tontas tachadas - me pongo roja de la ira - Te lo puedes quedar si tanto cariño le tienes, soy de los que consienten - me guiña el ojo.

Me coge en volandas antes de que pueda contestar y se dirige hacia la salida.

\- ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta cielo?

\- No me llames cielo - abro la puerta, abrazando con fuerza mi libreta. Maldito idiota. Creía que la había perdido.

\- Por supuesto princesa - cierra de una patada. Es la segunda vez que se pasea conmigo en brazos por el Santuario.

\- No me llames princesa.

\- Por supuesto cariño - bufo - Oye, controla al chico ¿quieres? No os voy a encerrar pero tampoco quiero una matanza como la de Rick ¿te parece?

Suspiro.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Eso es lo que me gusta oír - se para frente a una puerta, dejándome en el suelo. Elevo las cejas, esperando a que haga algún comentario.

\- ¿Qué? - se acerca un poco a mí, me echo para atrás.

\- De verdad tenía ganas de un beso esta noche, uno como el de la otra vez. Me puso como una piedra - me sonríe de medio lado, paseando su mirada por mis labios - Pero supongo que sigues celosa.

\- No estoy...

\- Ya - le quita importancia con la mano - Pensé que merecía la pena por molestar a Dwight pero ahora realmente no lo veo tan necesario.

Abro la puerta. Me mira con ojos de cachorro. Cierro los ojos, tratando de no ceder, antes de suspirar.

\- Buenas noches Negan.

Le cierro la puerta en la cara. ¿De verdad creía que le iba a besar después de todo lo de hoy? Y ya no solo por el resto de sus mujeres, ya por esconder MI preciosa libreta. Casi me lo puedo imaginar con cara de estúpido detrás de la puerta. Encuentro a Carl sentado en su cama frente a la televisión, viendo una escena bastante violenta. No le doy importancia y me tumbo en mi cama, tremendamente cansada, tanto física como psicológicamente.

\- ¿Te ha hecho algo? - me pregunta, apagando la tele. Lanzo la libreta a la mesita de noche. El chico se levanta, acercándome una bandeja de sopa ya fría - Te lo han traído a ti también.

Cojo la cuchara y me la tomo rápidamente.

\- A pesar de comportarse como un verdadero idiota, no es de esos - respondo, dejando la bandeja a un lado.

\- ¿Qué va a hacerme? - me quito la coleta y las botas.

\- Nada - me tumbo - Mañana te llevaremos a casa.

Viendo que no estoy ahora mismo para muchas charlas, Carl apaga la luz.

\- Jesús venía conmigo - le presto atención - Quería sacarte de aquí, comprobar que estabas bien... Él se tiró del camión cuando estábamos al llegar, yo fui el imprudente. Posiblemente se volvió hasta tener otra oportunidad por mi culpa. Quería que lo supieses.

No puedo evitar llorar ante esa noticia. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo del mundo exterior estando ahí encerrada bajo los comentarios de Negan?

\- Buenas noches María

"Buenas noches María" De alguna forma recuerdo aquella noche, esa en la que le besé en la frente. Su mirada, la forma en la que susurró mi nombre...

\- Buenas noches Carl - respondo, pasándome la mano por la frente - Mañana todo esto se habrá acabado.


	16. 16- Deliciosa comida

Me despierto con una extraña sensación de protección. Siento un peso extra en mi estómago y una respiración en la oreja. Bufo, alejándome de la fuente de calor pero ésta vuelve a acercarse. ¿Qué narices?

\- Carl - susurro adormilada - Vuelve a tu cama.

Cuando veo que en vez de hacerme caso me ignora, me giro hacia él, dispuesta a ver qué sucede. Quizá Negan le ha dicho algo mientras no estaba y le ha asustado. En vez de encontrarme con Carl me encuentro la cara de Negan sonriente, a centímetros de la mía. Carl, por el contrario, está de pie ya vestido, mirándonos incómodo.

Le doy un fuerte empujón. El hombre cae al suelo como un peso muerto.

\- ¡Joder!

Me estiro, soltando un bostezo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? - le pregunto a Carl, cogiéndome el pelo.

\- Ehhh... acaba de llegar.

\- No puedes tener cuidado - se queja levantándose y echando la espalda hacia atrás - Ya estoy mayor para estos golpes joder - coge a Lucille de al lado de la puerta - Vamos, mis hombres nos están esperando. ¿Todavía estás enfadada? - le lanzo una mirada cruel - Lo suponía. ¡Vamos chico! Esta preciosidad se dará más prisa si sabe que estás solo conmigo. ¿Te gustó la peli?

Cuando les veo salir, me cambio la ropa para dormir rápidamente. Cojo mi libreta y la coloco de nuevo en la parte de atrás de mis pantalones, contra la espalda. Echaba de menos ese peso. Salgo cojeando de allí, tratando de darme la máxima prisa posible. Es la primera vez que me quedo dormida en una situación tan estresante.

Encuentro a Negan en el asiento del copiloto de un camión, saludándome. No puedo con él. Ahí, desde lo alto, puedo ver el techo del camión. Veo a Jesús sobre el camión. ¿Qué narices hace él sobre el camión? Bajo lo más rápido que puedo. Cuanto antes nos vayamos, menos posibilidades tendrán de verle.

Me siento frente al volante.

\- ¿Ves? No has tardado nada - coloca a Lucille entre nosotros - Vas a conducir tú. La vez que te conocí creo recordar que llevabas el coche como la mierda así que vamos a arreglar eso ¿quieres? - se asoma por la ventana - ¡Daryl! - exclama. El hombre se acerca a la ventanilla - Te veo preocupado - señala a Carl, que va detrás de nosotros de pie - Llevo al chico a su casa y a María a probar camas - le miro indignada.

\- Si les haces algo... - amenaza Daryl.

\- ¡Dwight! - da un golpe contra el camión - Daryl necesita un descanso, llévale a su agujero unas horas - le hace la peseta al hombre mientras Dwight se lo lleva a rastras de allí. Se gira hacia mí con una sonrisa - ¿Qué te pasa? - arranco - ¿No dices nada? ¿No me lanzas un comentario venenoso?

\- Simplemente vámonos - sonríe más ampliamente.

\- Sabía que estabas deseando probar camas conmigo pero joder, no sabía que tanto. - comenta mientras arranco - Tengo tu arco ahí detrás, quizá necesites defenderte - mis ojos se iluminan, echando un vistazo inmediato detrás de mí. Mi arco está ahí. Mi amado arco. Quiero llorar.

\- Mi...

\- Ya me darás las gracias después, ahora arranca. Tengo unas ganas tremendas de ver a Rick.

Salgo del Santuario, camino a Alexandría. Ignoro sus comentarios. Lo único que quiero es alejarme de allí lo más rápido posible para que Jesús no acabe en una celda oscura como Daryl. Eso sí que no podría sorportarlo.

Lo primero que hago al llegar a Alexandría es echar un vistazo al techo del camión, pero no hay nadie. Jesús ha debido bajarse en algún punto del camino o en el mismísimo Santuario. Espero que no sea tan imbécil.

Lo segundo es coger mi arco y echármelo a la espalda.

Negan da unos golpes con el bate contra la puerta de la casa de Rick, esperando a que le abra. Nos lanza una sonrisa divertida mientras esperamos.

Al final no es Rick el que abre la puerta, sino Olivia. Al ver a Negan su cara se descompone por el horror. Cuando su mirada pasa a mi se transforma en una mueca de alivio.

\- María.

Negan pasa silbando, ignorándonos.

\- Oh Señor, ¿estáis bien? ¿Y Enid? - susurra mientras Negan curiosea.

\- Enid está bien - responde Carl, mirándome - María está bien - responde por mí.

\- ¡Bien,bien,bien,bien,BIEN! - exclama Negan dando un salto y girándose hacia nosotros - ¿Y Rick? - es lo primero que pregunta, mirando a Olivia.

\- Eh...yo...es...qu-

\- No te enrolles - canturrea yendo hacia mí y agarrándome de nuevo por la cintura. Me lanza una sonrisa cuando le taladro con la mirada - ¿Y Rick? - vuelve a preguntar. El arco le da en la espalda, así que me lo quita y lo deja apoyado contra la pared del salón.

\- Buscando cosas para vosotros - Negan sonríe ampliamente, complacido.

\- ¡Guay! Esperaré. Por eso ADORO tanto a ese hombre - me mira - Nunca me he sentido tan gay en mi vida. Tenemos algo especial ¿sabes? Rick y yo. Creo que son esos ojos de infierno o esa actitud suya.

\- Ehhh - le interrumpe Olivia - Creo que iban muy lejos - Negan la mira - Puede que no vuelvan hoy. Tenemos de todo muy poco ya - prosigue - Moriremos de inanición.

Negan eleva las cejas y se pasa la lengua por el labio, divertido. Dios, sé perfectamente lo que está pensando y lo que va a soltar por la boca. Es lo que yo soltaría.

\- De inanición - la señala con falsa incredulidad - Tú. - Sí, yo habría dicho lo mismo. Me llevo una mano a la frente. - ¡Pero si muges igual que una puta vaca!

Olivia se echa a llorar allí mismo, girándose para que Negan no le vea. Él se gira hacia mí, riéndose.

\- ¿¡Llora!? - le doy un golpe en el hombro, completamente seria.

\- Era mi compañera de casa Negan. Me acogió - le recrimino. Él suspira, llevándose una mano a la frente. Se gira hacia Olivia pasándose la mano por la cara.

\- Disculpa - se acerca a ella, soltándome, susurrando algo así como "lo que hay que hacer para complacer a una mujer" - ¿Cómo te llamabas? - pregunta con un tono más suave.

\- Olivia - responde resentida, apartándose las lágrimas de los ojos y girándose.

\- Vale - le toca el brazo - Olivia - ella se aleja un poco, mirándole. Negan aparta la mano - Te pido perdón por haber sido tan grosero contigo hace un momento - sonrío complacida - Parece que voy a quedarme aquí por ahora, aguardando el regreso de tu intrépido líder - prosigue Negan, con un tono completamente sosegado - Y si quieres - me mira de reojo. ¿Qué va a soltar ahora? - creo que podríamos disfrutar jodiendo como conejos.

La cara de Olivia es un poema. Me doy un golpe en la frente, incrédula. Como siga así voy a acabar con la cara roja ¿Tan difícil es apartar todas las referencias sexuales de su mente durante un mísero minuto?

\- Digo...bueno, ya sabes, si a ti te apetece - Olivia le desdobla la cara.

Negan se queda unos segundos con la mirada perdida, procesando que Olivia acaba de pegarle un tortazo. Luego se acerca a ella, pasándose la lengua por el labio.

\- Ahora me pones más cachondo que antes - susurra, mirándole de esa forma tan...tan...suya. - Que lo sepas - se aleja de ella, riéndose un poco. Se acerca de nuevo a mí - Joder, espero que no te pongas celosa princesa, te ofrezco lo mismo y con más ganas - me agarra de la cadera, acercándome a él. Le taladro con la mirada - Joder, esa mirada me vuelve loco... - se agacha un poco.

Cuando creo que va a besarme - y yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo - se yergue, alejándose de mí. Trato de controlar los latidos desbordados de mi corazón.

\- Ahora pondré los pies en alto esperando a que lleguen mis cosas - echa una mirada rápida a su alrededor antes de centrarla en Olivia - Olivia, ¿Quieres por favor hacernos un poco de limonada?

\- Pero yo debería estar con...

\- ¡Hazlo! - grita - Hazlo - repite más sosegado - Y con cariño. Que salga buena - cuando Olivia va a abrir la puerta la para de nuevo - ¡Ah! Tráete también crema para los hematomas, hinchazones y esas mierdas del botiquín ¿quieres?

Olivia asiente antes de irse de allí.

\- Bueno chico - se gira hacia Carl - ¡Enséñame todo esto! - me coge en brazos sin avisar. Lanzo un grito, agarrándome a su cuello por instinto.

Se dedica a pasar los pies por una alfombra de pelito, abrir el grifo del agua, jugar a los dardos, tirarme a la cama de Rick y Michonne, viéndome botar entretenido. En fin, cosas que cualquier persona _normal_ disfrutaría de hacer.

Al final llega a la habitación de Judith, que está cerrada.

\- ¿Y aquí qué hay? - pregunta curioso.

\- Na..nada, una caldera.

\- Nada que Rick quiera que veas Negan - respondo sabiendo que no se cree ni una palabra de Carl, un poco harta de ir en volandas a todos lados. Puedo andar, pero a él le resulta gracioso hacer ejercicio así.

Abre la puerta muerto de curiosidad.

\- Ohhhhh vaya - me deja en el suelo, sin apartar los ojos de la niña - ¡Pero si es un angelito! - la coge en brazos, divertido - ¿Quién es un angelito? - pregunta mientras la niña le mira sin entenderle - Tú preciosa.

Me la tiende.

\- Quiero verte con ella en brazos, es mi deseo más profundo en este momento. - la cojo. Judith se deja caer contra mi pecho bostezando.

\- - hace hincapié en esas palabras - en este mismo instante - comenta, tendiéndome la mano - Vamos, quiero salir a tomar el aire con esta preciosidad, apóyate.

Acepto su mano de mala gana. No quiero tropezarme y que Judith salga volando.

Salimos al porche y Negan lanza su chaqueta a una silla, sentándose y cogiéndome a Judith. Yo me siento a su lado y Carl detrás, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer ante la situación. La niña se acurruca contra él mientras Negan la mece, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de la pequeña.

Si digo que la escena no me parece tierna, miento. Negan me mira de reojo, sonriente, sabiendo lo que estoy pensando.

\- Ven - me pide, alargando la cara hacia mí. Me quedo pensativa, no sabiendo si debo ceder o no - Vamos, por favor - ruega. En ese momento olvido todo mi enfado. Lo único que puedo ver en mi mente es la imagen de Negan con Judith. Termino por ceder, dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Me mira completamente feliz. - ¡Hola vecino! - saluda a Eugene, que se ha quedado estático viendo la escena. ¿Él sabía que estaba pasando? - ¡Pásate luego! - Eugene prosigue su camino, asustado - ¡A la barbacoa!

Negan se ríe, relajado y feliz. Me coge de la mano, cerrando los ojos. Carl nos mira serio.

\- Ahhh, esto me gusta - comenta meciéndose con los ojos cerrados, acariciando mi mano - Creo que voy a tener que quedarme aquí - me suelta para coger a una muy cómoda Judith, que se queja un poco por ser alejada del pecho del hombre. La coloca sobre sus rodillas, mirándola - Quizá sea una estupidez dejaros vivos a tu padre y a ti. - mira a Carl de reojo.

Mueve la rodilla, consiguiendo que Judith bote y se ría.

\- A ver, ¿por qué me esfuerzo tanto? - reflexiona mirando a la niña - puede que deba enterraros a los dos - se ríe al notar la felicidad de la niña - Y luego podría venirme a vivir a las afueras ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece? - le pregunta a Judith, que se ríe con más fuerza cuando la eleva un poco y luego le da un beso en la frente.

\- No le estás enseñando cosas muy bonitas que digamos a la niña - me mira entretenido.

\- No me entiende - se gira hacia ella de nuevo - ¿Quién no me entiende? ¡Tú! - hace que bote un poco más - Señor, Rick hace unos niños preciosos. Una nueva cualidad que añadirle a ese hombre - se pone en pie - Me está entrando un hambre voraz.

\- ¿Quieres que cocine? - sonrío. Realmente la ternura de todo esto, a excepción de enterrar a Rick y a Carl, está haciendo que baje un poco las defensas.

\- ¡Jod...! - se traga la palabra, mirando a la niña - ¡Por Dios! - dice en cambio - ¿Eso ha sido una broma María? ¿Estamos avanzando? - me tiende la mano y me pongo en pie - Nah, hoy voy a cocinar yo - cojo a la niña cuando me la da - Soy un experto con los espaguetis, los mejores de este mundo...y no quiero morir envenenado, no te ofendas - mira a Carl - ¿Me ayudas con la mesa muchacho?

Entramos a la casa y Negan se dedica a afeitarse en el fregadero mientras Carl coloca las ollas sobre la vitro. Cuando Carl termina, se sienta a mi lado, esperando a que Negan llene todo el maldito fregadero de espuma. ¿Quién se afeita en la cocina? Solo él. Es así de especialito.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - me mira. Chasqueo la lengua.

\- Te prefiero con barba - sonrío, mirándole. Él me devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Maldita sea - deja la cuchilla en la mesa frente a los niños, que le miran atentos - Bueno chicos, ¿quién se muere de hambre? Más vale estar alimentado mientras me la dejo crecer de nuevo. - abre un cajón y le lanza un delantal a Carl - Ayúdame chico. Yo me encargo de la salsa y tú haces los espaguetis. Que María no se acerque a la cocina.

Me siento con Judith en el sofá mientras Negan se entretiene jugando a ser cocinero. Podría vivir así, sin el Negan asesino y superior todo el tiempo. Y si sabe cocinar espaguetis, pues más aún.

Al rato se me acerca con una cuchara de madera llena de salsa de tomate y me la pone sobre los labios.

\- ¿Lo pruebas? - eleva las cejas, sugerente. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya me arrepentí de no disfrutar de mi vida antes del apocalipsis, puedo aplicarme el cuento.

Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y paso la lengua por la cuchara, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abro, lo primero que veo es a Negan atontado, con la boca medio abierta. Sonrío poniendo morritos.

\- ¿Lo quieres probar tú?

\- Se.Ñor - se acerca hasta quedar a mi altura, empujando sus labios contra los míos. Me besa lentamente y, al separarse, me pasa la lengua por el labio - Exquisita - susurra regalándome una sonrisa ladeada - No sé qué te pasa pero esa mirada que me traes me está poniendo...

\- La salsa se está quemando - avisa Carl desde la cocina.

\- Espero que te salgan mejor que mi sándwich, no pareces muy centrado - Negan sonríe aún más, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

\- Qué venenosa - se gira hacia la cocina para bajar el fuego.

Miro a Judith con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. La niña no parece muy interesada en lo que pasa a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué? - le pregunto. La niña balbucea. Me muerdo el labio sonriente mirando de reojo hacia la cocina, donde Negan le da instrucciones a Carl. - Hay que aprender a conocerle - le explico a Judith, aunque sé que no me entiende. Siento la necesidad de explicarme ante alguien, me da igual que sea casi un bebé.

La puerta se abre, dejando pasar a Olivia. Lo primero que hace es coger a Judy y luego se dirige a la cocina para preparar la limonada.

\- ¡Al fin! - exclama Negan, quitándose el delantal - Casi creía que tendríamos que estar aquí esperando durante milenios Olivia. Veo que has traído la limonada - puntualiza - ¿Y mi otro pedido?

Olivia se mete la mano en el bolsillo y le entrega a Negan la crema.

\- No...no encontraba la limonada.

\- ¡No pasa nada joder! No te imaginas del buen humor que me encuentro ahora mismo - se sienta en la mesa, apartando una silla para que me siente yo también. Me levanto del sofá y ocupo mi asiento - Te vas a chupar los dedos con esto María, te lo puedo asegurar. - coloca la crema entre nosotros.

Olivia sirve los espaguetis en el centro y todos nos quedamos callados. Le echo un vistazo al asiento vacío que Negan se ha empeñado en colocarle a Rick.

\- ¿Quieres matarnos de hambre? - pregunto mirando los espaguetis. Tienen una pinta buenísima.

\- Está bien, estoy harto de esperarle, no sé dónde diablos está - Olivia le tapa los oídos a Judith. Como si no hubiese escuchado cosas peores que la palabra "diablo"- Pero Lucille tiene hambre - me tiende al bate y lo coloco sobre la silla de Rick, rodando los ojos. - Nuestro amor platónico tendrá que esperar.

\- ¡A comer! - exclama cogiendo un montón de espaguetis y dejándolos sobre el plato de Carl, luego sirve a Olivia, a mí y por último a él mismo - Me estaba muriendo de hambre desde que he probado esa deliciosa salsa - comenta pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Ignoro el comentario y me echo los espaguetis a la boca, soltando un gemido de felicidad. Oh, están deliciosos. Hace siglos que no como espaguetis.

Cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con la cara de horror de Olivia, la inexpresiva de Carl y la divertida de Negan.

\- Adoro los espaguetis - me excuso. Negan se ríe.

\- ¡Yo también los adoro! - se come unos cuantos - Admite que están exquisitos, no como tu sándwich.

\- Están exquisitos - respondo complaciente. Entre la situación en general y la deliciosa comida le diría sí a cualquier cosa que me diga ese hombre.

No dice nada más, simplemente terminamos de comer en silencio. Me siento un poco mal cuando termino la primera, soltando un suspiro de pura felicidad. Sería maravilloso comer espaguetis todos los días. Los espaguetis de Negan. El resto no le llegan ni a la punta del zapato.

Me siento un poco extraña, como si viviese en un sueño. Supongo que yo ya me he acostumbrado a la potente presencia de Negan pero para el resto del mundo sigue siendo un asesino depravado. Verme hablando con él con tanta naturalidad debe parecerles, como mínimo, insólito.

\- Esto ha sido fabuloso - se limpia la boca con la servilleta - Carl - llama al chico, cogiendo la crema - Haz el favor de cuidar a Lucille mientras no estoy, ¿te importa fregar los platos tú? Voy a ver si complazco más, si eso es posible, a María.

Cuando veo la cara absolutamente horrorizada de Olivia, me aclaro la garganta, mirando de forma sugerente a Negan.

\- Vamos a curar esa herida tuya - puntualiza notando mi mirada. Le agradezco enormemente que haya puntualizado.

Me coge en brazos.

\- Bajamos en un momento - comenta subiendo las escaleras - ¡No nos echéis de menos!


	17. 17- ¡Rick!

Me remuevo en sus brazos, tratando de bajarme. Negan me sujeta con más fuerza, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Rick como puede.

\- ¡Puedo andar!

Me lanza sobre la cama soltando una carcajada y cierra la puerta con el pie.

\- Hoy está siendo uno de los mejores días de mi vida - se tumba a mi lado sacando la crema del bolsillo.

\- Todos podrían ser así Negan - le miro - Podrías tener una de estas casas, podrías tener a tu hija en brazos, podrías vivir en paz.

\- Déjate de gilipolleces - se sienta en la cama, echándose crema en una mano - Los muertos siguen aquí, y siempre seguirán aquí - la expande por mi pierna cuidadoso - Y los asesinos de mierda como los que se cargaron a la avanzadilla con el bebé ¡Ese! - exclama - Es el jodido mundo en el que vivimos. Los inconscientes como Rick que se dedican a hacer críos no son más que soñadores.

\- ¿Sabes? Como autoproclamada doctora creo que sé lo que padeces - le echo un ojo a mi pierna, recubierta de crema. Me encuentro mejor. No esperaba que Negan fuese tan cuidadoso.

\- Sorpréndeme - se gira hacia mí, entornando los ojos con una breve sonrisa.

\- Tienes fobia a perder a un ser amado - eleva una ceja y su sonrisa se pierde - A que mueran - me explico - a no protegerles. Por eso andas medio paranoico todo el tiempo, alejando a la gente de ti.

\- No - se levanta, tendiéndome la mano. Parece que le he cortado el rollo - A mí no me importa nadie, excepto mi preciosa Lucille, así que esa fobia de la que hablas no sirve de nada conmigo.

\- Pero... - apoyo la pierna en el suelo. Estoy mejor, no me duele tanto. No tanto como su comentario, al menos. Está mintiendo. Yo le importo ¿no?

\- Dejemos esta conversación.

La corta por lo sano. Abre la puerta y baja las escaleras más rápido que yo, acercándose a la puerta de la calle.

\- ¿Dónde vas? ¿Ha llegado Rick?

\- Necesito tomar el aire - notando su tono serio, rápidamente eleva una ceja y prosigue hablando - ¿Echas de menos a Rick tanto como yo? Espero que no tengamos que pelearnos por su amor. Oh, joder, hablando de amor - se acerca a Lucille, colocándosela en el hombro - Ahora sí estoy completo - ¡A ver a nuestros vecinos!

\- Solo quiero hablar con él - escucho la voz de Spencer.

\- ¡He dicho que no!

\- No seas idiota Arat - interviene Negan - déjale que pase - escucho los pasos de Spencer acercarse a Negan - Oh vaya, ¿esa botella es para mí?

\- Aún no nos han presentado, soy Spencer Monroe. Hola.

\- Con Rick no podría hacer esto - comenta frente al billar que Spencer había sacado exclusivamente para él. Yo les miro desde el porche de la casa con Judith sobre las piernas. ¿Qué narices trata de hacer ese hombre? - Seguro que me miraría con esa mirada impertinente suya.

\- Y por eso he venido a verte yo - me fijo como el resto de habitantes de Alexandría se acercan a ver la partida o a escuchar la charla entre los dos hombres. Al menos Negan está entretenido. Punto positivo para la seguridad del lugar. - Quiero hablarte de Rick.

Negan sonríe, colocándose para golpear.

\- De acuerdo, cuéntame Spencer - golpea - Háblame de Rick.

\- Entiendo lo que quieres hacer aquí, lo que quieres construir - Negan le ignora, golpeando otra bola. Miro a mi alrededor confusa - No digo que me gusten tus métodos, pero lo entiendo - me pongo en pie con Judith, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿A dónde quiere llegar? - Creas una red en la que cada uno contribuye a bien general. Tiene sentido - Negan sigue ignorándole, cruzándose por delante de él para volver a golpear - Pero te diré que Rick Grimes no tiene fama de trabajar bien en equipo - Negan hace una mueca de desagrado.

\- Uhm - es lo único que responde sin mirarle - ¿En serio?

\- Rick no era nuestro líder anterior - prosigue Spencer ante la atenta mirada de Negan - Era mi madre. Y lo estaba haciendo muy bien - Carl me golpea el hombro y me mira, preguntándome qué sucede en silencio - Pero murió...poco después de que Rick llegara. Igual que mi hermano y mi padre.

\- Conque todo iba de maravilla durante cuánto...¿Años? - Negan coge su bebida - Y entonces llegó Rick y...de pronto te encontraste huérfano - comenta serio - Es la historia más jodidamente triste que he oído - ironiza - Tienes suerte de que él ya no esté al mando.

\- No importa, tiene el ego descontrolado - Negan controla una mueca de repulsión. Agarro del hombro a Carl para evitar que haga ninguna estupidez. - Hallará la forma de estropearlo, de hacerlo a su modo y tomar el mando.

Negan se acaricia la barbilla, entrecerrando los ojos. Se acerca a Spencer.

\- ¿Y cómo propones exactamente que evitemos eso?

\- Yo soy hijo de mi madre y seré tan buen líder como ella - Negan sonríe - Es lo que necesita este sitio y tú también - Negan sonríe aún más ante la última frase.

\- Conque quieres que te ponga al mando - Negan se acerca a él - ¿Es eso lo que dices?

\- Te iría mucho mejor - Negan le pega un sorbo a su copa y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Spencer. - Quitar a Rick de en medio...

\- ¿Quieres que mate a Rick y te ponga a ti al mando? - pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- Eh...sí, todo sería mejor para ti y para Alexandría - Carl frunce el ceño, dispuesto a bajar ahí y enfrentarse a Spencer. Negan nos lanza un vistazo. Agarro a Carl como puedo para que no haga ninguna estupidez.

\- Vaya... Dime, ¿Qué hacemos con los críos? - señala hacia donde estoy con Carl y Judith.

\- Las personas mueren continuamente. Hay gente que puede ocuparse de ellos, tenemos gente muy capaz con los niños. Rick ni siquiera está con ellos.

\- Verás, se me ocurre una cosa - ladea la cabeza, apretando los labios - Ya sé que Rick amenazó con matarme y está claro que me odia - se aleja un poco, levantando las manos - Pero está ahí fuera, ahora - señala al suelo, dándole énfasis a la palabra "ahora" - cogiendo cosas para mí. Para evitar - le señala - que yo haga daño a todas estas buenas personas. Está haciendo de tripas corazón y se está tragando su orgullo - golpea de nuevo una bola en el billar - Tiene agallas. Me gusta.

\- Luego estás tú - vuelve a centrar su mirada en Spencer - Un tío que espera a que Rick se largue para convencerme de que me manche las manos por él para ocupar el puesto de Rick - se acerca a Spencer - Eso no me gusta, así que te preguntaré algo. Si quieres sustituirle, ¿por qué no te deshaces de Rick tú mismo y le quitas el poder?

\- ¿Qué? - Spencer se hace el tonto - No, no, yo no...

\- ¿Sabes lo que pienso? - levanta la mano acallándole - Creo que tengo claro por qué es. Es porque - saca un cuchillo del cinto - A ti te faltan entrañas.

Olivia suelta un grito ahogado, echándose hacia delante cuando ve el cuchillo de Negan clavarse en el estómago de Spencer. Carl se echa un poco hacia delante, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, satisfecho. Yo simplemente le tapo la visión a Judith. Ninguna muerte tiene sentido pero ver el cuchillo clavado en Spencer me ha hecho sentirme bien después de su charla contra Rick. El resto del pueblo de Alexandría simplemente se mira, asustado. Rick fue el que me aceptó y me acogió en Alexandría después de que Gregory me echase por toda la cara. Estoy de su parte frente a lenguas de serpiente como Spencer. En eso Negan y yo nos parecemos.

Cuando Negan le abre el estómago y deja que sus entrañas llenen el suelo de sangre hay varios gritos de sorpresa.

\- Joder, me equivocaba - comenta Negan mirándole mientras el cuerpo de Spencer colapsa y cae, tratando de agarrarse sus propias entrañas - ¡Tienes entrañas! Las tenías dentro todo el tiempo...¡No me había equivocado tanto en toda mi puta vida! - grita ahora mirando a la gente de Alexandría sonriente.

Se gira con tranquilidad, cogiendo a Lucille de donde estaba apoyada y se acerca de nuevo a Spencer.

\- Que alguien - prosigue - se acerque aquí y limpie esta guarrería - da un barrido con Lucille - ¿Alguno quiere jugar por él? Vamos - mira a su alrededor - ¿Nadie? Venga, iba ganando.

Escucho el chasquido de una pistola y todo se detiene para mí. Vuelvo a actuar por instinto.

\- ¡Negan! - grito, dándole a Carl a su hermana para ir hacia él. Negan nota mi angustia y se gira hacia mí, confundido, levantando a Lucille frente a su cara.

La bala impacta contra Lucille ante la sorpresa de Negan. Su cara se torna iracunda, girando el bate para mirar los daños.

\- ¡QUÉ COÑO HACES! - exclama pasando los dedos por la bala que se ha quedado incrustada en el bate. Bajo corriendo hasta él. Clava su mirada en Rosita. - ¿¡HAS INTENTADO MATARME!? - Arat se tira sobre Rosita, desarmándola. - ¡HAS DADO A LUCILLE! - grita levantando el bate completamente fuera de sí. Le agarro del brazo, tratando de controlarle.

\- Negan, por favor - respira agitadamente, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Me quejo un poco por la brusquedad de sus movimientos y mi pierna herida. Su mirada se clava entonces en mí, dejando de moverse aunque con su ira aún a flor de piel - Ya está. Lucille está bien. Tú estás bien.

Echa un vistazo a su alrededor, centrándose en una bala del suelo. Se agacha para cogerla, controlando un poco su respiración.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - se apoya en mí, mostrando la bala - ¿Alguien ha fabricado esto desde cero? - pregunta examinándola, sin separarse. - Tal vez seas tonta - mira a Rosita, aún en el suelo - Pero has demostrado tener verdadero ingenio. - cierra los ojos unos segundos, controlándose - Arat, mueve ese machete sobre su cara.

\- Negan, se ha equivocado, por favor - susurro a su lado, agarrándole del brazo - Simplemente ignóralo, vamos dentro.

\- La preciosa y suave superficie de Lucille nunca volverá a ser la misma - me responde - ¡Y la de ella tampoco! - la señala - A no ser - se gira hacia ella - Que quieras decirme - aún le cuesta controlar su respiración - quién hizo esto - muestra la bala.

\- Fui yo.

\- ¡No jodas! ¡Ahora me quieres engañar! - se acerca Rosita, levantando a Lucille - ¡Que tú me mientas a mí ahora! - le agarro del brazo temblando. Puede que la siguiente cabeza que reviente Lucille sea la mía como esto siga así. - Es una pena - baja el bate - Arat va a tener que rajarte esa cara tuya.

\- Yo la fabriqué - vuelve a intentarlo. Arat le hace un pequeño corte.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Eres una chica muy dura! - me mira de reojo - Dura y preciosa, me recuerda a alguien ¿Voy a arrancarle la cara a mi futura cuñada acaso?

Rosita se mantiene en silencio. Negan se coloca frente a mí, tapándome la vista.

\- Como quieras - sonríe - Arat, cárgate a alguien. - o se coloca frente a mí para evitar que la bala de Arat me atraviese la cabeza.

Arat se levanta, girándose. Carl se agacha justo cuando una bala impacta en la frente de Olivia. Lanzo un grito de horror cuando Judith empieza a llorar. Salgo corriendo hacia el porche de Rick, alejándome de Negan. Me agacho junto al chico.

\- Carl, Carl tranquilo - agarro a Judith en brazos, meciéndola, tratando de tranquilizarla - Maldita sea.

\- ¡Habíamos hecho un trato! - escucho la voz de Rick. Me pongo en pie, ayudando a Carl para que haga lo mismo. Le sujeto para que no mire el cuerpo de Olivia.

\- ¡Rick! - exclama Negan feliz, con la voz un poco ronca de tanto gritar - ¡Mirad todos, es Rick! Tu gente me está haciendo quedarme sin voz - Negan se olvida de todo, centrándose en el hombre frente a él - Rick, dame las gracias. Porque, bueno, ya sé que iniciamos esta relación cuando pegué una paliza de muerte a tus amigos... - Rick no puede creer lo que está escuchando - y por eso no vamos a sentarnos nunca a hacernos trencitas el uno al otro ni a contarnos nuestros secretos más íntimos pero ten confianza. ¡Me estoy esforzando al máximo para que veas lo razonable que puedo ser!

Se ve que cuando tiene a Rick delante, a Negan se le suelta la lengua. Quizá sí sienta alguna especie de atracción hacia el hombre.

\- Tu hijo - nos señala, Rick mira hacia nosotros - se escondió en uno de mis camiones y se lió a tiros con un montón de hombres míos. ¡Y yo te lo he devuelto sano y salvo! - sonríe - Y ha comido espaguetis. - Rick intercambia unas miradas con su hijo - Y otro de tu pueblo, bueno, quería que te matara y le pusiera a él al mando - se acerca a Rick, señalando el cuerpo sin vida de Spencer - lo he eliminado - le da un golpe en el pecho - por ti.

\- Y esta otra de aquí - prosigue, señalando a Rosita con el bate - Ha agujereado a Lucille intentando matarme y gracias a eso tienes una boca menos que alimentar. Y por su aspecto - señala hacia nosotros de nuevo - una boca que se ponía hasta las trancas. Personalmente no la habría escogido a ella para cargármela pero Arat - bufa - no se fiaba de ella - eleva los hombros.

\- Tus cosas te están esperando en la puerta - es lo único que dice Rick - Largaos.

\- Sí, claro Rick - mira al resto de la audiencia - En cuanto descubra al tío o la tía que fabricó esta bonita bala - se la muestra - Arat... - la mujer apunta con la pistola al novio de Aaron.

\- Fui yo - habla Eugene temblando, con las manos en los ojos - Yo...yo la fabriqué.

Negan se acerca a él, analizándole.

\- ¿Tú? - Eugene llora un poco con la respiración acelerada.

\- Con una vaina usada, un casquillo para la pólvora - explica sin mirarle - un...

\- Cierra el pico - susurra Negan - Te creo.

Negan tiene una expresión iracunda. La felicidad de ver a Rick se le ha pasado al recordar la bala que ha atravesado a Lucille. Cierra los ojos, tratando de controlar su respiración. Coloca el bate frente a él, apretándolo con fuerza.

\- Lucille...dame fuerzas - susurra, bajando el bate, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Rick - Voy a librarte de tu fabricante de balas Rick, de él y de todo lo que me hayáis dejado en la puerta. Y por mucho que hayas podido traer - se acerca a él, endureciendo la voz - No será suficiente. Porque estáis en un serio...un grave - se corrige, dejando su cara a centímetros de la de Rick - apuro a partir de hoy - Rick asiente, cabizbajo, apretando los dientes - ¡En marcha! - exclama Negan yéndose hacia los camiones.

Chasquea los dedos, girándose de nuevo.

\- Oh, casi se me olvida - me mira - ¡Vamos preciosa! ¿Qué haces todavía ahí arriba?

Lanzo un suspiro, dejando a Judith en brazos de Carl. Cuando paso junto a Rick me agarra del brazo, haciendo que me gire hacia él.

\- Gracias - susurra - Por traer a Carl a salvo.

\- Rick - la voz de Negan resuena de nuevo como un trueno, enfadada - ¿Estás tocándola? - Rick aparta las manos pero yo coloco las mías sobre sus hombros. Me mira confundido y temeroso.

\- A mí no me manda - sonrío.

\- No le tientes, está demasiado enfadado.

\- ¡María! - Negan golpea el asfalto con el pie, apoyándose en Lucille.

\- Vivo para tentarle - le abrazo. Rick me devuelve el gesto - Daryl sigue vivo, está bien. Por favor, avisa a Jesús - le ruego - Dile que estoy bien, que no me han hecho nada, que no se arriesgue por mí. Volveremos a vernos pronto.

Me alejo de él apartándome las lágrimas de la cara. Rick asiente.

\- Te sacaremos de ahí, te lo juro. A ti y a Daryl.

Me giro hacia Negan y camino ya un poco mejor hacia los camiones. El hombre no dice nada cuando se sube en el asiento del conductor. Doy un pequeño salto y me subo al de al lado echándole un último vistazo a Rick. Me despido con la mano.

Cuando salimos de Alexandría, apoyo el codo en la ventana, dejando caer la cabeza sobre mi mano.

\- ¿Sabes? - interrumpe el silencio Negan, conduciendo serio - cuando me dijiste que estabas con Rick no me lo creí.

\- No tontearía contigo si estuviese con Rick - respondo de mala gana, mirando por la ventana - No todos tenemos varios a la vez.

\- Vuelven los comentarios venenosos cuando el que está al borde de la ira descontrolada soy yo.

\- Todo era...perfecto - suspiro - De las pocas veces que me lo he pasado realmente bien - Negan permanece en silencio - Pero todo tiene que acabar siempre en muerte.

-No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho - sisea molesto.

\- Esta vez no ha sido culpa tuya. Lo que le has dicho a Rick es cierto - apoyo mi cabeza en el asiento, cerrando los ojos - Has llevado al chico a su casa, has jugado con Judith, has hecho unos espaguetis exquisitos... - me paso la mano por el labio, pensativa - no apruebo las muertes, lo sabes, pero Spencer se lo merecía. Carl también ha pensado lo mismo por su expresión. Y has sido infinitamente paciente con el asunto de Lucille y con eso de que intentaran matarte otra vez - elevo los hombros - En realidad tú has sido hoy el bueno - simulo comillas con los dedos - pero estás tan encerrado en tu papel de malo que Rick no ha sido capaz de verlo. La muerte de Olivia tampoco ha ayudado pero no tengo derecho a culparte.

Negan detiene el camión. Le miro con el ceño fruncido esperando una explicación, pero simplemente se gira para mirarme.

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso o lo dices porque Rick te ha ordenado ganarte mi confianza para matarme? - me río.

\- Creo que quiere matarte él y solo él - le miro - en realidad lo digo en serio. Te agradezco el día y siento que se haya torcido - chasqueo la lengua - y lo de Lucille, por supuesto.

Negan arranca el motor de nuevo, sin hacer ningún comentario.

\- ¿Qué le decías a Rick? Has llorado - aprieto los labios, incómoda.

\- Que avisase a Jesús de que estoy bien, que no hiciese nada estúpido por mí. Ya ha pasado un tiempo - me muerdo el labio.

\- No conozco a ese tal Jesús - aún está tremendamente enfadado. Se puede ver en el agarrotamiento de sus manos sobre el volante o los suaves surcos de ira que hay en su frente. Está haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por tener una conversación coherente conmigo. Cada vez aprecio más sus gestos - Pero puedo llevarte a verle, a Hilltop - me mira de reojo para comprobar que estoy con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿De verdad? - simplemente no me lo creo.

\- Sí joder, no me hagas repensármelo - llegamos al Santurario y Negan aparca. En cuanto apaga el motor me lanzo a sus brazos. No se lo espera, dándose un golpe contra la puerta. - ¡Joder! - le aprieto contra mí.

\- ¡Gracias!

Me da un beso en el hombro, sonriente.

\- De nada.


	18. 18- Veneno

Al entrar al Santuario descubrimos que el Gordo Joey había muerto. Y Daryl había escapado. La ira de Negan que hasta entonces había permanecido contenida se abrió paso como un huracán. Saber que Sherry se había largado tampoco ayudó en lo absoluto.

Me da un walkie para "comunicarse conmigo" y para "estar enterada de los movimientos de sus hombres". Sin mucho más que decirme se va a una reunión para arreglar las cosas, dejándome sola en la habitación.

Al rato de mirar el techo como una idiota sin nada que hacer, el walkie comienza a sonar. Sonrío sin pensar al escuchar la voz de Negan.

\- Para cualquiera que apreciara a ese cabrón obeso tanto como yo, quiero decir unas palabras - hace una pausa - Joey el Gordo no era el tío más duro del mundo, pero era fiel - chasquea la lengua - ¡Y tenía mucho sentido del humor! De hecho hace unos días bromeábamos sobre el sexo oral con Lucille. NADA - hace hincapié en la palabra - Será igual ahora que está muerto. Sin Joey el Gordo, Joey el flaco es solo...Joey - suspira - Es una puta tragedia. Así que guardemos un minuto de silencio.

Cuando termina de hablar, me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo como una estúpida, tirada en la cama, simplemente por escuchar su voz. Me levanto rápidamente, pasándome la mano por la cara y transformando mi expresión en una seria. Esto no me está pasando. Es imposible. Es surrealista.

Quizá le estoy dando demasiada importancia a una estupidez. Mucha gente sonríe de forma estúpida al escuchar la voz de un tipo sexy. No tiene que significar necesariamente que...No. Puede que Negan me atraiga irremediablemente, es normal con esa sonrisa, esa mirada, esa voz grave que te llega al alma. Es normal que, por pura cuestión química y biológica, me...guste. Sí. Es un tipo malo, los tipos malos atraen pero no necesariamente enamoran.

"Enamoran"

Empiezo a caminar por la habitación desesperada.

No.

No.

Me lleva ¿cuánto? ¿cincuenta años?

" _Eso es una tremenda exageración. Es como el profesor Laufeyson o...algo parecido_ "

Asesinó a sangre día a Glenn y Abraham.

" _Como los conocía tanto..._ "

¡Maggie estaba embarazada! Iba a perder al bebé.

" _Él no lo sabía_ "

Asesinó a Olivia y a Spencer.

" _Y me gustó. Me gustó que matase a ese cobarde, que me hiciese espaguetis, que me cuidase la pierna. Fue maravilloso_ "

Él roba. Le quita a los demás lo que encuentran.

" _Él sobrevive. ¿Quién puede juzgar eso?_ "

Es un asesino.

" _Todos lo son_ "

\- ¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL! - exclamo agarrándome la cabeza para intentar acallar mis pensamientos.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacan de mi ensoñación. La abro tratando de controlar mis nervios y mi respiración. Me encuentro con Frankie y Tanya.

\- Hola - saludo, dejándoles pasar - ¿Necesitáis algo?

\- Nos hemos enterado de que Negan te ha dado una habitación - comenta Frankie, tomando la iniciativa como siempre - Y hemos venido a verla - se sienta en la cama de Carl sin pedir permiso siquiera. Tanya es más reservada y permanece de pie.

\- Pues ya veis, no es gran cosa - la interrupción de ambas me tranquiliza un poco. Aún así tengo que respirar una o dos veces antes de poder hablar.

\- ¿Conoces a Eugene? El nuevo - me pregunta Tanya sonriente. Frunzo el ceño. No me convence demasiado su actitud.

\- Prácticamente no lo conozco. Cuando estuve en Alexandría cruzamos unas palabras, pero solía hablar más con otras personas - comento sentándome, analizándolas - ¿Por qué?

Frankie me mira unos segundos antes que contestar.

\- Esta noche Negan nos ha ordenado ir con él - la miro confusa - Ya sabes, a Amber, Tanya y a mí.

Sigo confusa, no entiendo nada.

\- Creía que Negan no era de los que disfrutaba compartiendo.

\- Oh no - Tanya se ríe - No nos ha mandado para eso, simplemente para hacerle compañía, que se sienta cómodo esta noche, nada más. Últimamente no viene mucho.

\- Por no decir que en los últimos días no ha aparecido. Mejor para nosotras - mis ojos brillan. ¿No ha ido con ellas? - Estará ocupado con todo eso de los escapes. Escucha - Frankie se pone en pie - Hemos oído que ese tipo es listo. Queremos convencerle de que nos haga un pequeño favor.

\- No sé qué tipo de favor podéis esperar de Eugene, no tiene mucha sangre en las venas - elevo los hombros.

\- Uno simple. ¿Crees que sabrá hacer cápsulas de veneno? - pregunta Tanya, aunque antes de que pueda seguir Frankie la interrumpe.

\- No nos has contado qué tal va tu relación con Negan - cambia de tema. Me centro en ella. ¿Se creen que soy estúpida o algo parecido? La palabra veneno se ha quedado clavada en mi mente nada más pronunciarla.

\- Igual - miento.

\- Siempre se quedaba contigo después de que nos fuésemos a nuestros respectivos cuartos.

\- Le gusta alardear de tenerme quietecita - bufo - No lo soporto. Se dedica a ponerme motes estúpidos - ciertamente no soporto eso - a molestarme y a recordarme que él está por encima de toda ley. Supongo que le divierte.

\- Es inaguantable ¿eh? - Frankie sonríe.

\- Es el mismo cerdo que asesinó a mis amigos. Yo... - me muerdo el labio - Sigo buscando la oportunidad para irme, que baje la guardia. Parece que está funcionando.

Frankie sonríe, acercándose a Tanya.

\- Como iba diciendo - comenta Tanya - ¿Crees que sabrá hacer cápsulas de veneno? Siento haber sido tan directa sin preguntarte qué hay de tu vida... - se excusa. Como si no supiese que eso era un interrogatorio.

Me acaricio la nuca, pensativa.

\- ¿Para qué queréis saber eso?

\- Vamos a matar a Negan - comenta Frankie con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

Me quedo estática unos segundos tratando de asimilar esas palabras. Matar a Negan. Trago saliva y me centro, sonriendo. Realmente este hombre tiene amenazas de muerte todos los días.

\- No es mala idea - sonrío - Pero Eugene no es estúpido. Negan le aterra. No las hará.

\- Hemos pensado en eso - interviene Tanya - Como Negan nos ha mandado a las tres, Amber estará cabizbaja - Frankie asiente.

\- Luego le contaremos a Eugene todo lo sucedido con Mark y el deseo de Amber por suicidarse. Ya sabes, le consume la culpa y todo eso.

Abro la boca sorprendida. Menudas arpías.

\- Así no vais a conseguir nada. Esas cosas se fabrican en función del peso de la persona y Amber, definitivamente, no pesa lo mismo que Negan - y puedo decirlo por experiencia. Ese tipo casi me aplasta cuando cayó encima mía al apartarle de Carl.

\- Le pediremos dos.

Me quedo unos segundos pensativa. Un pensamiento terrible aparece en mi cabeza como un letrero con luces de neón.

" _Puede funcionar_ "

Sí, puede funcionar, Negan puede morir.

\- ¿Y bien? - pregunta Tanya, mirándome.

\- Puede funcionar...

La puerta se abre de sopetón, sin llamar ni pedir permiso. Negan se queda unos segundos atónito, mirando sorprendido a las dos mujeres que no deberían estar ahí.

\- - me atraganto un poco. ¡CONTRÓLATE CUERPO! Parezco una adolescente. No es como si estuviese enamorada de él, he llegado a la conclusión de que no lo estoy. Nop. Por suerte mi tartamudeo puede deberse al hecho de que estábamos planeando su asesinato.

\- Ahora que hemos comprobado que sabes mi nombre y lo dices tan seductoramente que me la levantas hasta el cielo - me sonrojo, mirando avergonzada a Tanya y Frankie. Le miran asqueadas, claramente creyendo mi versión de "odio a Negan porque me lanza comentarios" - ¿Me vas a dejar pasar a tu puta habitación o me quedo en este pasillo de mierda mirándote? No me importa mirarte, el punto está en el pasillo de mierda.

Me aclaro la garganta, recomponiéndome. Estar enamorada de él...es decir, no estar enamorada de él no es excusa para parecer imbécil. Odio a los imbéciles y no quiero auto-odiarme o algo así.

\- Pues no veo que necesites permiso, porque has abierto la puerta como te ha dado la gana.

Negan se ríe, pasando al interior y manteniendo la puerta abierta.

\- Bueno chicas, no esperaba veros aquí - Tanya y Frankie se tensan - Creí que habíamos hablado de estar con el nuevo ¿no? Y joder, estoy de un humor de perros para que encima vosotras no me obedezcáis.

\- Ya nos íbamos - Frankie sonríe, incómoda - Estábamos hablando con María. No sabíamos que se había hecho tan tarde ya.

Agarrando a Tanya de la mano, ambas salen de allí cerrando la puerta. Les lanzo una última mirada de socorro para ser más convincente.

\- He ordenado a alguien que venga a quitar la cama del crío pero ¡joder! - rueda los ojos - Es imposible que se te haga caso en este lugar.

\- ¿Qué tal la reunión? - más vale sacar un tema de conversación. Es mejor que estar mirándole el culo.

\- Como la mierda - suspira dejándose caer en la cama de Carl. Se acaricia la frente. - Como cuando te lanzaste aquella noche encima de mí completamente iracunda ¿recuerdas? Cuando maté a tus amiguitos. Me destrozaste la cara de un puñetazo y luego me diste un golpe con la cabeza. Ahora vivo en una mezcla de tus sentimientos aquella noche y mi dolor físico.

\- Quizá te venga bien un masaje de Frankie - me obligo a decir, acercándome a él. - Puedo ir a por ella...

\- O tuyo - me agarra de la muñeca y tira de mí, dejando que caiga sobre él - Me has vuelto a salvar la vida, puede llegar a convertirse en una puta costumbre visto lo visto.

\- ¿Salvarte...?

\- Cuando has gritado mi nombre en Alexandría - su mano baja por mi espalda hasta toparse con la libreta. Frunce el ceño - ¿Qué mierda es esto? - me yergo un poco, sacándola de debajo de mi camiseta.

\- Mi libreta - la lanzo a mi cama sin preocuparme demasiado y vuelvo a acurrucarme contra él. - Ahí solía escribir mis sueños - bostezo, es tarde - Ya sabes, frases que quería cumplir y esas tonterías - estoy tensa, muy tensa. No puedo evitar que mi corazón lata más rápido a su lado.

\- Ah, eres de las soñadoras - sonríe entretenido, ruedo los ojos. Yo no me clasificaría a mí misma como soñadora, aunque es posible que tenga un deje de fantasiosa. Negan me pasa el brazo por la nuca, acariciándome el pelo y apegándome hacia él.

Cierro los ojos unos segundos, disfrutando de las caricias. Es una sensación nueva, especial, tan tremendamente agradable...quizá sí estoy enamorada de Negan. Para qué negármelo a mí misma.

Cuando noto que su respiración comienza a ser regular me obligo a abrir los ojos para mirarle.

\- Negan - le muevo un poco, me mira - ¿Qué haces?

\- Trataba de dormir - bosteza.

\- ¿¡Aquí!? - me mira confuso, no entendiendo muy bien el problema.

\- Me he duchado contigo metida en la bañera. ¿Esto te sigue pareciendo demasiado íntimo cariño? - mis mejillas enrojecen. Su tono se suaviza - Solo quiero tener la noche en paz después de este día de mierda, un poco de calor.

\- Tienes a tus mujeres para eso - bufa - Y no es que me parezca...íntimo - me excuso. Él vuelve a cerrar los ojos, acurrucándose. Echo un vistazo a sus pies y veo que no tiene los zapatos puestos. ¿Cuándo se los ha quitado? - No puedes dormir con quien te dé la gana, es peligroso.

Me da un beso, divertido. Es distinto a los demás. Ahora que no tiene barba está suave.

\- ¡Es verdad, es peligroso! - exclama - Oh, acabo de perder un miembro, qué dolor - ironiza sonriente - es mi polla, por si no lo has pillado. Se ha puesto tan dura que...

\- Deja los chistes guarros, hablo en serio Negan.

En ese momento abre los ojos, centrándose en mí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Oh Señor, me siento como una chivata en este momento pero realmente no quiero que muera. Él no merece morir. Me ha demostrado ser un buen hombre y yo...yo... le quiero. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, no puedo...

...

Le quiero.

\- Prométeme - eleva una ceja, comprendiendo que la situación realmente va en serio - que cuando te diga esto no harás nada - me sonríe, entretenido - Vale, sé que parecerá raro pero...no podría perdonármelo ¿está bien? Un secreto entre nosotros.

\- No puedo prometer eso sin saberlo - se acerca a mí - venga, dímelo. Sabes que soy un tipo comprensivo. No voy a salir de aquí iracundo preparado para darle sangre a Lucille, ahora mismo me siento relajado. Podré escucharte antes y decidiré después si tengo que reventar cabezas o no ¿te parece bien?

Bueno, al menos no promete sin pensar y la verdad es que me siento con capacidad de convencerle.

\- Bien - cojo aire, cerrando los ojos - No duermas con ninguna de tus mujeres.

Él cierra los ojos, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse. Al final no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- Negan - le llamo seria. Me mira divertido - No es por...

\- Porque estés celosa, ya - me abraza, imposibilitándome hablar.

Cojo aire, mirándole enfadada.

\- Van a pedirle a Eugene que fabrique veneno para matarte mientras duermes - la sonrisa de Negan desaparece - Ale, ya lo he dicho. Ahora vuelve a decirme que es por celos pedazo de...

\- Explícate.

Suspiro. Vaya, ahora le interesa.

\- Frankie y Tanya no han venido para tener una charla de chicas - Negan permanece en silencio - Me han preguntado si Eugene sabría hacer cápsulas de veneno lo que es una ironía porque yo sí sé... ¡Pero no las haría!

\- Ya lo sé. - me tranquiliza - Permíteme preguntarte yo, ¿será tan jodidamente estúpido como para hacerlas?

No sé si perturbarme ante ese hecho. Él lo sabe. Confía en mí. Me obligo a seguir.

\- Tratarán de engañarle. Le dirán que son para Amber porque no soporta la depresión del plachazo de Mark y tal - ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan cínica?

\- Y pensar que a ti te llaman víbora - bufa, destensándose - Estaré atento, no les haré ni diré nada. De todas formas hoy pienso quedarme aquí y mañana nos vamos a Hilltop - sonrío ampliamente - Envenenarme - se ríe - Me han intentado matar de muchas formas pero, ¿envenenarme? Es un insulto.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras Negan sigue con sus caricias.

\- Nunca duermo con mis mujeres - habla de nuevo, captando mi curiosidad - No sé por qué. Desde el inicio de todo esto...Nunca.

\- ¿Y por qué ahora quieres dormir conmigo? - hay veces que no entiendo a este hombre.

\- Eres cómoda - bosteza, empujándome a un lado. Caigo al colchón de cara, de una forma bastante cómica. Cuando me yergo, Negan se ha quitado la camiseta y la ha lanzado a una esquina de la habitación. Vuelve a tumbarse y a girarse hacia mí cuando termina.

.Mires directamente María.

\- Negan - entreabre un ojo bufando, parece que se está hartando de charlar - ¿Qué sientes exactamente hacia...mí?

Frunce el ceño, pasándome el brazo por detrás y acercándome a él.

\- Ummm - sonríe de medio lado. Me preparo para un comentario sarcástico que no llega - Confío en ti, que ya es decir mucho - entierra su cara en mi cuello, acurrucándose. - Me gustas. Me gusta estar contigo, es cómodo. No es como el sexo con mis mujeres - arrugo la nariz - Es cálido. Y quiero estamparte contra la pared, por supuesto.

Vaya. Quiere estamparme contra una pared pero... ¡LE GUSTO!

\- A mí también me ...agradas. No eres un cerdo aplasta-cabezas como pensaba, eres...inteligente. Comprensivo y paciente. Un capullo cuando quieres pero se puede confiar en ti - entreabre un ojo - Yo también confío en ti.

Me acerco a él y le doy un beso en los labios que se puede definir como tierno y me apoyo sobre su pecho.

\- Buenas noches María - me besa en la frente, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía con una sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches Negan.


	19. 19- Mordida

Me remuevo, buscando la fuente de calor que ha desaparecido. Gruño un poco, disconforme, tanteando el lugar donde había estado Negan.

\- No quiero que me sigas jodiendo Gavin, no me toques los huevos más de lo necesario - abro los ojos, encontrándomelo paseando por la pequeña habitación hablando por el walkie-talkie. - No ha sido Rick, no creo que pueda decirlo más claro.

\- O ha sido Rick o los muertos Negan - la voz del hombre se escucha distorsionada por el aparato - no tiene otra explicación.

\- Vi los cuerpos con mis propios ojos - bufa Negan - Había sido asesinados y el capullo que lo hizo les lanzó luego a los muertos. .Culpable. - sisea en el aparato - y como se te ocurra volver a informarme diciéndome que es Rick, Lucille pasará un tiempo contigo.

Apaga el walkie antes de que el otro pueda responder. Me mira entonces, revolviéndose el pelo.

\- Siento haberte despertado - se sienta en la cama a mi lado y me da un beso. Me obligo a erguirme. - Me he tomado la molestia de traer el desayuno mientras roncabas como un puto oso. Tenemos que irnos si no recuerdo mal.

Entrecierro los ojos.

\- Yo no ronco Negan - alargo la mano para coger el desayuno, hambrienta. Es la primera vez que no soy yo la que le lleva la comida - ¿Quién lo ha hecho? - cojo una manzana.

\- Ni Tanya, ni Amber ni Frankie - coge una tostada, dándole un mordisco - Lo he hecho yo - admite - no me fío ni de mi propia sombra.

Me pongo en pie, cogiendo la manzana con la boca mientras me ato la coleta. Busco mis botas bajo la cama.

\- Esta cama es una mierda - comenta Negan mirándome - Nos iremos a la mía a partir de esta noche - se termina la tostada. Me doy un golpe contra la cama al intentar levantarme por la impresión. Salgo de ahí con mis botas y sobándome la cabeza. - Joder, ayer fui un puto plasta de la ostia con todo eso de la confianza. Lo que llegan a conseguir las mujeres.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que esto no ha sido puntual? - me pongo las botas, buscando mi libreta.

\- La forma en la que me sobabas - me sonrojo - Vamos, no quiero estar allí todo el día. - cojo mi libreta y la coloco en la parte baja de mi espalda, como siempre - Ese cuaderno tuyo es enfermizo.

\- Déjame en paz.

Llegamos a Hilltop más o menos a medio día junto con unos cuantos hombres de Negan. Les ha puesto la excusa de ir a recoger provisiones y asustar un poco a Gregory. Veo a Kai en lo alto de la puerta, vigilando. Una sonrisa ilumina su cara al verme, aunque rápidamente desaparece cuando Negan me agarra de la cintura.

Por suerte ya camino bastante mejor, la pomada de Alexandría me ha dado la vida. Gregory llega corriendo desde la casa con los ojos como platos. Le sonrío como un lobo. Quizá se me están pegando algunas costumbres de Negan.

\- - susurra Gregory bastante nervioso - Qué placer verte por aquí ¿eh?

Negan eleva una ceja, moviendo a Lucille entretenido.

\- ¡Gregory! Vaya - responde irónico - Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Verás, la última vez creo que me trajiste menos de lo acordado - Gregory me mira - Y he venido a comprobar que todo va como la seda y que solo fue un...malentendido.

\- Sí, sí... - susurra Gregory bastante asustado - La verdad es que quería hablarte de eso, ya sabes. Fue culpa de María - Negan sonríe, mordiéndose el labio. Esta situación me recuerda demasiado a Spencer.

\- ¿Esta María? - pregunta, acercándome a él. Le paso la mano por el cuello, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Gregory empalidece. Negan me mira, dándome un breve beso en los labios juguetón.

\- Estoy segura de que se ha confundido de María - comento con un siseo. Negan sonríe al escuchar mi tono, claramente entretenido con la situación - ¿Verdad Gregory? - pregunto. Ohhh me encanta. Ahora entiendo el punto que le ve Negan al poder. Es encantador.

\- Yo...eh... - Gregory se queda sin palabras, no sabiendo muy bien cómo arreglar lo que ha dicho.

\- No creo que haya pretendido culparme _cariño_ \- abrazo el brazo de Negan, viendo que casi no es capaz de controlar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Ya sabes cómo es. Un maldito cobarde - mi tono suave se endurece - que creo que me echó de aquí porque le dio la real gana.

\- ¿En serio amor? - Negan se hace el sorprendido. Puedo acostumbrarme a esto. Es realmente divertido. No es que haya sentido una corriente eléctrica recorrerme la espalda cuando Negan me ha llamado amor - No pienso tolerar eso. - Gregory está pálido - Dime, ¿Debería reventarte la cabeza con Lucille Gregory? Es increíble que le faltases el respeto de esa manera a mi mujer.

\- No...yo...no sabía que era su nueva...no... - Negan chasquea la lengua. ¿Su mujer?

\- Mi mujer, Gregory - sonrío entretenida - lo incluyo como unidad, no pluralidad - ¿Qué? ¿Me está llamando su...única mujer? ¿Esto es parte del juego?

\- ¿María? - escucho a mis espaldas. Me alejo de Negan instantáneamente, girándome. Esa voz. He echado tanto de menos esa voz.

\- ¿Jesús? - pregunto, a pesar de que le estoy mirando. Mis ojos se empañan por la impresión sin poder evitarlo y salgo corriendo hacia él, lanzándome a sus brazos. Él se ríe, dándome vueltas en el aire.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? - me deja de nuevo en el suelo, examinándome. Me aparto las lágrimas de la cara. - Fui a verte a Alexandría después de lo que pasó y Rick me lo contó todo. He estado muerto de preocupación.

Alguien carraspea a mi espalda y en mi mente vislumbro instantáneamente a Negan. Vaya, me he olvidado completamente de que existe. Me giro para confirmar mis sospechas.

\- Soy Negan - se presenta más serio de lo habitual tendiéndole la mano a mi amigo. Jesús la coge con un poco de impresión, mirándome de reojo.

\- Jesús.

\- Ya - me mira - Princesa - ruedo los ojos - Voy a supervisar que el bueno de Gregory tiene todo lo que pedimos. Nos vemos en un rato.

Sin nada más que decir se aleja, dando órdenes a alguno de sus hombres. Me quedo atontada unos segundos sin poder creer que me haya dejado estar a mis anchas.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - pregunta Jesús.

\- Tengo mucho que contarte - empiezo a caminar hacia mi antigua casa, Jesús me sigue - Muchísimo, diría yo.

\- Por lo que se ve no estás muy mal - me sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y entro a nuestra casa. Mi cama aún está ahí.

\- ¿No la has quitado?

\- Siempre tendrás un hogar en Hilltop, diga lo que diga Gregory - se sienta en la suya, mirándome - ¿Realmente ese tipo es Negan?

\- Eh...sí. Él es...es Negan - me acaricio la nuca - El verdadero, no un ente comunitario ni nada de eso.

\- Lo he supuesto - se apoya contra la pared - No parece tratarte mal.

\- Duermo con él - Jesús levanta las cejas por la impresión. Me pongo roja - No es que duerma siempre con él, solo ha pasado esta noche y quizá a partir de ahí...¡Pero es dormir! Y quizá algún beso. ¡Puntuales! No...

\- María - Jesús se ríe sin poder evitarlo - ¿Qué ha pasado estos meses?

Cojo aire, tratando de controlarme. Se me está yendo la cabeza.

Le cuento lo que pasó aquella noche, mi golpe en la cabeza, la llegada al Santuario. Todas mis horas de trabajo y...lo de David. Mi relación con Negan a partir de entonces. Su desliz con su ex esposa, los besos de buenas noches, el día de Alexandría. Dormir en sus brazos.

\- Sé que es una locura - me paso la mano por la frente, mirando al suelo - Que es surrealista, que es el hombre que nos ha estado tratando como esclavos y mató a ese chico y... - niego un poco, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No puedo pensar tanto.

Jesús se queda en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Estira las piernas, llegando a apoyarlas en mi cama. Mi tensión va a hacerme explotar.

\- Te has enamorado de él - lo dice con un poco de incredulidad. No es una pregunta, es una afirmación en toda regla.

\- Yo...no lo llamaría, me refiero, no creo que... - bufo - Sí.

Jesús se rasca la barba serio, aunque una sonrisa comienza a aparecer en su rostro hasta que finalmente se ríe. Entro en estado de pánico.

\- ¡NO PUEDES REÍRTE! No de una cosa así. Yo no...yo no he elegido esto. Él...

\- María, tranquila, no te estoy juzgando - se pasa el brazo por la nuca, cómodamente - Para nada. Uno no decide de quién se enamora y sé que tú no estarías con un desalmado. Supongo que has visto más en él de lo que ha mostrado a los demás.

Asiento enérgicamente, sintiéndome comprendida por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Jesús es capaz de hacer sentir a la gente así.

\- Es solo que es difícil de asimilar, entiende la visión que tenemos de él y más aún con lo de Maggie.

\- Lamento su muerte. No merecía eso ni ella ni el bebé - la cara de confusión de Jesús hace que entorne los ojos - Porque está muerta...¿No?

Chasquea la lengua.

\- Confío en ti, te confiaría mi vida - me responde - pero Negan no debe saber que sigue viva. La mataría. Escucha - me coge de las manos, irguiéndose - Entiendo que sientas algo por él pero su régimen no puede seguir. Hemos instaurado una alianza. Hilltop, Alexandría y el Reino. Vamos a por ellos. Pretendemos matarle.

\- A...¿A él?

\- Sí, a él - me suelta, poniéndose en pie - Rick está iracundo, igual que Maggie. Ezequiel perdió hace poco a un chico por culpa de los Salvadores, todo está muy tenso - se rasca la nuca - Maggie y Daryl están ahora mismo escondidos en el desván de suministros rezando por que no les vean.

Me paso la mano por el pelo.

\- Jesús, yo puedo tratar de convencerle. Solo necesito tiempo - él niega un poco.

\- No hay tiempo, pronto le atacaremos. Ni siquiera sabemos si él te quiere María, si él puede llegar a querer a alguien. Carl nos ha contado lo de sus múltiples esposas, no quiero que te...utilice como a un objeto desechable.

Niego.

\- No me trata igual, me ha dejado venir a verte - eleva los brazos.

\- Quizá me equivoque. Ni siquiera lo conozco - baja la mirada - Confío en tu juicio. Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que sabías reconocer la bondad de las personas y yo me lo creo - me apoya la mano en el hombro. Le miro - Te creo. Si dices que ese hombre tiene redención, lo creo. Y defenderé que no lo maten. Nuestro enemigo no son los vivos - suspira - Y eres mi hermana, lo sabes, si él te hace feliz, si te quiere como yo, defenderé su vida - trato de que no se me escapen las lágrimas - Pero debes estar segura y que tus sentimientos no te nublen el juicio.

Asiento, abrazándole. Nadie me comprende como él, no sé qué haría sin él. Le he echado tanto de menos.

Alguien toca a la puerta.

\- María, nos largamos - se escucha la voz de Negan a través de las paredes. Jesús y yo nos miramos.

Abro la puerta, saliendo junto a él. Está lloviendo y el sol parece estar ocultándose. Sí que me han dejado tiempo para mí, para estar con Jesús. Miro a Negan con cariño, pero parece bastante exasperado, deseoso de largarse ya de Hilltop. Y, bueno, también está bastante mojado. Jesús sale detrás de mí.

\- Espero que vengas en más ocasiones - me comenta con un sonrisa, claramente sabiendo que Negan tienen toda la atención puesta sobre él.

\- Por supuesto - respondo sin dudar, disfrutando de la lluvia contra mi piel. Negan gruñe. - Nos veremos pronto hermano.

\- Antes de que podamos echarnos de menos.

\- Voy a vomitar joder - dramatiza Negan, agarrándome de la cintura y acercándome a él - Bueno, un placer conocerte - se despide con la mano, dejando a Jesús con una sonrisa complaciente en la cara. ¿En qué estará pensando? Me giro para despedirme con la mano. - De mí sueles cansarte, te has pasado toda la tarde hablando con ese tipo y yo helándome bajo la lluvia.

Le abrazo con fuerza, sintiéndome demasiado dichosa en ese momento. Negan se queda unos segundos claramente sorprendido sin esperarse ese gesto por mi parte, pero al final me coloca la mano en la espalda, regalándome media sonrisa. Siento su cuerpo mojado contra mí.

\- Gracias - susurro mirándole. Su rostro se suaviza, mirándome con los ojos entornados. Tiene varias gotitas de lluvia resbalándole por la cara. Es adorable.

\- De nada - responde con un tono bastante impropio de él, con una sonrisa suave en los labios. Me acaricia la mejilla, aún un tanto ensimismado. - María - me acaricia la mejilla, sin dejar de mirarme. Toda su atención está puesta en mí. Su pulgar baja hacia mis labios y los acaricia con una media sonrisa. No es una sonrisa seductora es...es una sonrisa real - María yo...

\- ¿Nos vamos ya señor? - parpadea un poco, volviendo al mundo real. Ambos nos giramos hacia Arat. ¡MALDITA ARAT!

\- Joder sí, estoy deseando comer algo, ducharme, tirarme en mi bendita cama y folla...y dormir- Se recompone rápidamente, mirándome de reojo. ¿Qué quería decirme? Ambos caminamos hacia el coche. Me siento en el asiento del conductor, Negan no pone objeciones - Joder María, no nos mates ¿eh? Esto es más efectivo que el veneno.

Me río arrancando el coche y lidero la marcha hacia el Santuario.

No ha parado de llover en todo el trayecto. Ya caída la noche lanzo un bostezo al aire sin quitar la vista de la carretera. No debe quedar mucho para llegar. Negan da una cabezada a mi lado.

\- ¿Ya tienes sueño? - pregunto dejando que mis dedos tamborileen en el volante.

\- Muchísimo - mira aburrido por la ventanilla - Me he levantado demasiado temprano para lo cómodo que estaba.

Le miro de reojo, disfrutando de sus rasgos. Realmente le estoy agradecida por lo de hoy, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Le quiero. No puedo negar eso. Le quiero por cuidarme, por sus miradas, por sus gestos. He aprendido a quererle estos últimos meses. No puedo permitir que le maten, pero tampoco puedo traicionar a Jesús y a toda la gente que está con él. Si Negan supiese lo que van a hacer, les mataría en el acto.

\- ¿Qué miras? - pregunta sonriendo de medio lado. Otra vez esa sonrisa dulce.

\- A ti - sonrío también, intercambiando mi mirada entre él y la carretera - Eres demasiado guapo como para no mirarte, sobre todo tan mojado.

\- Madre mía ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? Joder, ni me puedo creer mi suerte.

La noche es cerrada y prácticamente no se ve nada. Un escalofrío de miedo me recorre la espalda. La lluvia no ayuda demasiado.

\- Pues sí, pero mejor seguimos esta conversación cuando lleguemos.

\- Me gustaría que...bueno, pudiésemos hablar cuando lleguemos - comenta acariciándose la nuca ¿Está nervioso? - Si quieres. Otra conversación. Algo que he debido decirte en Hilltop.

\- Estaría bien, ahora no te puedo prestar toda la atención que me gustaría - cambio de marcha - Espero que no sea ninguna estupidez de las tuyas - le miro de reojo.

\- Quizá es la mayor estupidez que he cometido - susurra con un tono bastante más pasivo de lo normal - ¿Sigues con el miedo a la oscuridad? - pregunta al ver que mis manos se agarrotan en el volante. Abre mi ventanilla y siento las gotitas de agua estrellarse contra mi cara. - Mira, puedo quitarme en cinturón y todo para que veas que confío plenamente en tus jodidas habilidades y en todo tu puñetero ser.

\- Eso no es confiar plenamente en mí, es ser imbécil. Ni se te ocurra. No me he esforzado tanto en que no te maten para que te mates tú solo. - bufo - y cierra la ventanilla.

\- Como ordenes princesa. - tamborilea con los dedos en la ventana - Retomando nuestra conversación - me mira - María, yo... - se acaricia el pelo - No eres como esas mujeres. Ni siquiera debería llamarlas esposas. Tú eres...eres la única mujer - le miro de reojo, sin aire en los pulmones - como decía el mierda de crío... Contigo no necesito ninguna otra y no me puedo creer que diga esto. Yo...lo que siento contigo, solo contigo... - niega - He perdido mucha gente María, demasiada joder. Al principio las personas me importaban, trataba de salvarlas. Todos acababan muriedo. Simplemente los vi todos muertos a partir de ahí, me dio igual, tenías razón con lo de Alexandría pero no he podido evitarlo, no contigo. Yo...

No le da tiempo a seguir mis órdenes ni a terminar la frase porque entonces lo veo. Algo oscuro en mitad de la carretera, una sombra gris alzándose. Para cuando los faros alumbran al muerto, no me da tiempo a actuar. Piso el freno con fuerza, escuchando a Negan gritar algo a mi lado. Las ruedas del coche resbalan en la calzada y nos damos de bruces contra él. Siento mi cuerpo impulsarse hacia delante con fuerza y el airbag darme en la cara. El coche gira sobre sí mismo y Negan y yo nos quedamos boca abajo, aturdidos.

\- María - susurra él, tratando de librarse del cinturón. Siento un dolor muy grande en el pecho y en toda la cara en general - Joder María, mírame.

Trato de enfocar, pero no puedo. La cabeza me duele como un demonio, no me siento bien.

\- ¿Negan? - consigo decir. Noto el sabor característico de la sangre en mi boca. Trato de moverme pero no puedo. ¿Tengo algo roto? Me duele todo el cuerpo demasiado como para reconocer qué.

Escucho cómo forcejea hasta caer en seco contra el suelo. Lanza un quejido de dolor, pero pronto siento sus manos tirando de mi propio cinturón de seguridad.

\- María, tranquila, no te duermas. No vas a morir - aprieta los dientes - Tú no. Joder, otra vez no. No voy a poder soportarlo, por favor. ¡JODER!

\- ¿Negan? - la voz de Arat se escucha a través del temporal - ¡Negan sal de ahí! ¡YA!

Una mano fría se cierra alrededor de mi brazo, demasiado fría para ser de Negan, demasiado fría para ser de cualquier persona viva. Lanzo un chillido por puro instinto y abro los ojos, tratando de alejarme del muerto. Consigo que me suelte el brazo.

\- ¡MARÍA! - exclama Negan, forcejeando con el cinturón de seguridad. Al final consigue soltarme y caigo de cara contra el techo del coche. El muerto aún intenta llegar hasta mi pierna.

Pero no solo son sus gruñidos. Hay muchos más atravesando la noche cerrada. Pronto son dos manos, luego tres, luego cuatro las que intentan llegar hasta mí, tirando inconscientemente de la puerta. El rebaño comienza a rodear el coche.

\- ¡NEGAN SAL YA! - exclama Arat entre golpes contra las cabezas de los caminantes.

Mi puerta está medio rota por el golpe. Los muertos consiguen arrancarla. Es entonces cuando veo a Negan, mirándome con una hilera de sangre cayéndole por la sien y me doy cuenta.

Su expresión es de absoluto dolor. Parece que le han atravesado el pecho y le han sacado el corazón de cuajo. Trato de preguntarme qué sucede cuando me giro y lo veo. Un infectado, mordiéndome la parte baja de la espalda. No me duele, la noche es demasiado cerrada para ver la sangre. No puedo evitar que las lágrimas se escapen de mis ojos sin consentimiento.

Mi mirada vuelve a clavarse en Negan. Está estático, congelado en el sitio. Los gritos de Arat se transforman en susurros en mis oídos. ¿Eso es la muerte?

Le pego una patada al muerto sobre mí aprovechando la punta de cuchillo de mis botas. Las vísceras podridas caen sobre mí. Y así con otro y otro pero ya no puedo más, yo ya estoy condenada.

\- No...no, no, no ¡NO! - grita agarrándome del brazo. Está llorando. Negan está llorando - ¡Joder, mierda, cojones, me cago en la grandísima madre que me parió! ¡Tú no! ¡Tú no puedes morir! ¡No puedes dejarme JODER!

\- ¡Negan! - veo que Arat trata de tirar de él, le acaricio la cara. Ya no lloro. Ya estoy muerta - Negan vete. Por favor vete - me mira completamente roto, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos - Vete. Vive. Lo siento. - Arat lanza un gruñido. Empujo a Negan para que salga del coche. Arat le coge de las axilas tirando de él - Yo...

No me da tiempo a nada más. Su rostro desaparece en la oscuridad y deja paso a los muertos. No quiero mirarme la parte de abajo de la espalda, no puedo. Tengo muchísimos infectados encima que están realmente muertos. Quizá...solo quizá...Pueda conseguir un poco de tiempo. Pueda salir de aquí, decirle a Negan lo que debería haberle dicho esta mañana.

Te quiero.

No puedo morir sin decirle que le quiero.

Utilizando el cuchillo de mi bota le abro el estómago al muerto que tengo más cerca. Sus entrañas caen sobre mí, llenándome la cara y el cuerpo de sangre y vísceras putrefactas.

Me han mordido pero aún me queda tiempo. Quizá unas horas, quizá unos días.

Cuando los muertos me rodean cierro los ojos tratando de controlar el dolor, el estrés, el miedo. Me concentro solo en una cosa.

" _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_ "

\- Está muerta - es lo último que escucho antes de desmayarme, como un susurro atravesado por la noche.

Entonces sé que realmente estoy muerta. Al fin descubro el mayor misterio de la humanidad. Qué pasa cuando mueres. Qué te encuentras al morir.

Lo que ocurre es que los muertos te susurran.

" _Está muerta, está muerta, está muerta_ "


End file.
